It started with shoes
by RoxanneRay
Summary: Maeve had a quiet life, a normal one, with her twin brother. That is, until he decided to be an ass and steal her shoes making her run barefoot into a certain soldier. When one prank leads to a life changing chain of events, causing her life to crumble before her, can she stand the pain? Or will she wither away into nothing before their very eyes? Steve/OC
1. Awkward

**This is my first fanfic please be gentle! I'm just trying my hand at writing so I'm not very sure how good I am at it. Also I will give a heads up, since I'm still learning this whole publishing thing my paragraphs kinda messed up. I know it's not set up grammatically correct and it's really bothering me but I don't know how to fix it. Hope it doesn't bother you And I'll try my best to fix it! Criticism would be much appreciated! I hope you enjoy :)**

_"Jace! GET BACK HERE"_ I almost blew a fuse. I'm literally going to kill him. I'm gonna kill him. "Give me back my shoes!" Running on the pavement barefoot I sprinted on after my obnoxious twin brother as he ran all around the reflecting pool in Washington D.C with my shoes in his hands. I plowed on through pushing a few tourists out of my way giving half-hearted apologies. Anger had overridden my guilt by this point. Its been at least twenty minutes and I was getting tired. My legs were burning and I started getting winded. I was going to kill him. He threw his head over his shoulder "You need the exercise dear sister you're starting to let yourself go!" I gasped. I heard a light chuckle from the nice man who was running next to me but I really didn't register it. I stopped. He knew how self conscious I was about my body. He kept on running and I watched him run a few more minutes, and he didn't even realize that I stopped. I concocted a plan, quickly running ahead and hid behind one of the trees. I saw the man who was running next to me sprawled on the ground trying to catch his breathe. He glanced at me and I quickly put my finger to my lips in hopes he would be quiet. He smirked and I turned away and listened. I soon heard the pounding of footsteps and braced myself. As soon as they passed I leapt out from behind the tree and stretched my arms out in an attempt to tackle him. I latched one arm around his neck and the other around his torso as I put all my weight into it, promptly knocking him to the ground, taking me with him. We landed with a thud as I heard a light _oomph__._

"Oh I'm the one letting go?! I'm not the one who just got tackled buddy! Call me fat again and see what happens!" I smiled triumphantly. Until I noticed something...Jace was tall but he was lean. I'm feeling muscle under me right now. A _lot_ of muscle. I look down. _Oh shit__._ Green eyes met blue ones. Last time I checked Jace had brown eyes. The random man being straddled by yours truly turned beet red and looked confused.

"Ma'm...I-"

"Shit! I'm so so _so_ sorry!" I starting babbling, "I thought you were my idiotic twin brother I- he stole my-and I planned on tackling- he called me fat." I finished lamely. We heard laughing and I look over to see the man from earlier bent over shaking. I was about to comment when I heard another pair of footsteps, and turned to see Jace smirking dangling _my_ shoes in the air.

"Oops", he smiled and turned to walk away. I quickly got up off of the man and chased after my brother, quickly jumping and landing on him. I used my knees to squeeze his sides and slammed my elbow in between the side of his neck and his shoulder. He dropped to the ground and I quickly jumped off and landed softly next to him. I patted him on the shoulder before picking up my shoes and walking back over to the other man, who was sitting upright now, with a stunned look on his face.

I looked over my shoulder, "Oops" and faced the man on the ground. I held out my hand and helped him up. "Sorry about that man. I mistook you for my brother. Don't know how now that I think about it. You're more muscular."His cheeks tinged pink before he replied.

"It's alright ma'm. I can't help but be impressed by how you took me down. I'm not that easy of a person to tackle." He gave a shy smile before turning to the man who had been sitting under the tree. "Isn't that right Sam?" The man Sam scowled and started to pout.

"It was one damn time. I was curious." I laughed and faced my brother. "You're still on the ground? Boy you are really letting yourself go!" After throwing his words back into his face, I decided I tortured him enough. I walked over and grabbed him by both his hands and attempted to help pick him up. Of course he decided to go dead weight and I ended up dragging him around until he got off his lazy ass and moved. Jace looked up to say some smart ass retort but started to stare at the blue eyed beauty that I had the unfortunate yet secret pleasure of straddling and he blanched. He ended up creepily staring at him while we all stood there in an awkward silence feeling slightly uncomfortable. I was about to break the awkward silence to make a joke about it but didn't get the chance because he burst out laughing. I jumped, startled from the random and sudden outburst and watched him hold himself laughing with tears starting to form in his eyes.

"You-you tackled- Capt-!" He started laughing again and I started getting annoyed. "What the hell is your problem Jace?" He turned toward me and started to sober up.

"Nothing. You'll see" He gave a sly smirk. Which automatically got me suspicious. I squinted my eyes at him and stared at him until he finally broke. "Just introduce yourself Mae you're being rude" He gave a smirk and looked towards the other men. As did I.

"Hi, I'm Maeve. Sorry about tackling you. And I'm sorry my brother is a moron. Whenever he speaks you'll drop IQ points." Sam and the man laughed while Jace just looked slightly offended.

"I'm Sam Wilson," Sam gestured towards him self.

"Steve Rogers ma'm and as I said before I was impressed." I was about to respond with a thank you when his name clicked. _Oh...shit..._ I turned pink, unsure of how to react._ I completely tackled Captain freaking America._

**I'm in school so I am not sure when I can publish the next chapter. It may take a while but I won't hold you too long! I know how annoying it is when you are promised an update and it never comes. Hope to see some reviews!**


	2. The Paintings

**Hey guys! Sorry if you got extremely confused with the chapter when I first uploaded it. I was rushing and didn't see it after it uploaded. Which was obviously a mistake considering it was all codes or something. I dont know why it did that. I'll be more careful next time. Review! :)**

_Shit shit shit shit shit shit shit_. I tried to think of something to say. Oh god I'm so stupid. Of all people in this damn city, it just _had_ to be Captain America? Of all people. Am I gonna go to jail now? I technically just assaulted a superhero who's also a highly ranked military man to boot. I'm so screwed.

"Am I going to jail?", _Genius Mae very genius of you_. Sam and Captain America both stared at me and before they could say anything I interrupted them again. "Wait! If your Captain America," I exclaimed pointing to Sam, "then that means your the Falcon! Dude you are kickass!" As much as I loved Captain, I loved the Falcon too. I could never be that coordinated and fly metal wings and miss bullets and shit. I blushed again, embarrassed from just blurting out whats on my mind. It didn't see to bother him because he gave a smug grin and puffed out his chest.

"Why yes I am, thank you" Steve looked over at Sam and rolled his eyes and scoffed. He turned to Jace and I.

"You can see he doesn't get that a lot." Sam smacked his arm and gave him a look. Jace looked between the two.

"Are you guys together?" _Jace you blunt idiot_. He never thinks. He could have at least asked more politely. Steve and Sam looked at each other, looked at Jace and both said "No" at the same exact time then started laughing. Okay. Jace looked sheepish before turning to me.

"Come on loser we're going home." I rolled my eyes.

"Right behind you idiot" I slipped on my shoes before turning towards Sam and Steve, "It was nice meeting you two even though I wish it was under less embarrassing situations," I smiled sheepishly, "And thank you for everything you guys do for the world." I didn't want to ramble on so I turned away and ran to catch up with Jace, turning around to wave before almost slamming into him. We walked back to our apartment and I ran to the bathroom first. "Dibs!"

I slammed the door behind me and just turned on the shower when I heard, "Hey no fair." In as what I like to call, Jace's extremely whiney voice. I quickly showered using my favorite raspberry shampoo before stepping out and almost slipping on the wet tile. I'm a little to clumsy for my own safety. I walked into my room which is adjoined to the bathroom and threw on some shorts and a black tank top and walked into the living room brushing the knots out of my wet hair. Jace pushed passed me mumbling something about sisters. I laughed to myself as I made us some mac and cheese to eat for lunch, cutting up apple slices so he would get off my back about eating healthy.

"You know I see those two running out there every morning when I'm out there as well" I jumped, almost slicing my finger off when I heard Jace's voice. I turned around with a hand on my heart hoping to get my heart rate back down.

"Jace you scared the shit outta me!" I exclaimed, "I almost cut my finger!" He smiled and took the knife from my hand continuing to cut the apples while I went and sat down crossing my legs and folding my arms.

"Sorry Mae-flower I didn't mean to" He said half heartedly. "I'll try to be obnoxiously loud next time." Sarcastic ass. He placed one plate in front of me and one in front of himself before getting us two water bottles and sitting down. We ate slowly as we enjoyed the quiet in the small apartment. I love our apartment. There are two bedrooms facing each other with an adjoining bathroom in between and the little hallway which leads out to the robins egg blue living room. It was spacious but still small enough to clean. But perfect for two people. Our dining room was across the living room and we had two big windows that faced the streets of DC, so it was at least a decent view. Next to the dining room was the kitchen, which was robins egg blue too and opened up as well. So basically our whole apartment was open, with one wall separating the kitchen an living room but the only closed off rooms were the bathroom and mine and Jace's room. I smiled, our apartment was so pretty. Our dark furniture complementing the light colored walls and mom's paintings hanging up all around. Mom's paintings really lit up the place. They were as beautiful as her. I sighed, thinking of her and missing her dearly.

"I miss her everyday." I looked toward Jace as he said that. "I see her paintings and wished we could have gotten her all the canvas and paints she wanted, just so we could see more of her beautiful work." He met my eyes, smiling sadly. "You look just like her you know. You have her eyes and nose." He went back to eating his mac and cheese, not really comfortable with sentimental moments.

"You have her hair. Along with her talent for painting. She would be proud of your work." I said to him. I smiled fondly before glancing at his painting hanging up in our dining room. It was of the Battle of New York. We lived in New York at the time of the battle and I was working at the diner while he was delivering pizza. He got trapped between his bike and an overturned car, laying unconscious until he woke up from the terrifying roar of the Hulk. He had looked over where the noise came from. Seeing each Avenger kneeling or standing around Tony Stark, also known as Iron Man. Jace had mentally captured that image and kept it to memory until he decided to paint it. And he did a beautiful job. He wanted to sell it, not wanting to remember the memories but I convinced him to let us keep it. Telling him it was a reminder of how we were saved. Painting that scene helped him with his nightmares too. He doesn't get them anymore. I wish I could say the same. I was shaken from my thoughts when Jace called out to me.

"Mae-flower you listening?" He snapped his fingers in front of my face.

"Yeah sorry. What were you saying?" He smiled, his eyes lighting up.

"I said, wanna go walk around job hunting some more since you decided to be a smart ass and got yourself fired?" I glared at him.

"Will you stop with that? He deserved it he was an ass. But yes lets go!" I scooped up our dishes throwing them in the dishwasher before running to my room to grab my sandals. "Race you to the door!" Jace yelled, I proceeded to roll my eyes and laugh as I sprinted towards the door chasing after him. He beat me by a hand and grabbed me when I almost ran into him. He hugged me tight and laughed, messing up my hair. We jogged out of complex laughing as we held on to each others shoulders like we always used to when we were little. It felt good to be this happy again. It felt good to not remember the Battle of New York every waking moment. I just felt good.


	3. Special Walks

**Hey everyone! Sorry I took so long to update. Or it was long to me atleast. I've been visiting my sister and haven't had time to upload so I apologize! I will warn you my story is going to progress slowly because I hate stories that progress the romance too quickly. I find that unrealistic so I'm trying to make Steve and Mae's relationship as realistic as possible. But I'll keep it interesting ;) Review!**

Jace and I walked around DC enjoying the slight breeze. Fall was coming so I only had a few weeks left to wear shorts before I could bust out the boots and skinny jeans. We walked into another diner and immediately we were hit with the smell of cinnamon buns. I smiled. I loved it already. It was a cozy 50's style diner. I walked ahead of Jace and up to the counter where an elderly woman stood wiping down the counters.

"Excuse me, are you the owner?" She looked over at me and smiled brightly. Her eyes crinkling in the corners on her aged face.

"Why yes I am dear! Are you hear for a job?" Her eyes glanced over briefly at the help wanted sign posted on the door to the diner in a hopeful manner.

"Yes I am. It is still available correct? I've been a waitress before for a couple years so I have enough ex-"

"Yes yes dearie you got the job! You start tomorrow!" She exclaimed while all of a sudden handing me a uniform. _Well that was easy. _I smiled.

"I'll be here at 8 in the morning?" I asked, taking the uniform. She nodded while walking over to another customer and taking their plates.

"Yes dear 8 o'clock! I'll see you then!" She then bustled off to the back kitchen and disappeared from our sights. I turned to Jace and smiled.

"Looks like I'm set!" He turned toward me and smiled back. We looped arms and strolled out of the diner.

"Wanna go to the park?" He suggested. I thought about my plans for the rest of the day. I had nothing else to do today. Though I'm busy the rest of the week.

"Yeah. Let's take our walk now, I won't have time the ret of the week." I worked with a program that help's children heal from abusive relationships, and we meet every fews weeks to go do a fun activity. Helping the children has helped me getting through the abuse Jace and I went through after mom died. After mom was gone dad started drinking. It wasn't like he never drank before, but this time he would drink too much and get drunk. We never saw him drunk. And we found out why. _Stop it. He's in jail. _I shook myself from my thoughts.

"You working with the kids this week?" Jace asked. He didn't work with them but he would come visit a lot. The kids loved him, especially Isabel. She had the cutest crush on him and Jace thought it was the cutest thing ever. We both did. That girl had us wrapped around her finger.

"Yeah, we're taking them to the museum. They've been dying to see the Captain America exhibit." Jace snorted.

"Ironic considering you attacked him this morning. That was hilarious." He started laughing and I rolled my eyes and nudged him his shoulder with my own.

"We're lucky I didn't get arrested Jay-bird. He's a superhero in the military for God sakes."

"Don't worry, he was too focused on you straddling him to think coherently. I should probably be angry at that. I'm your older brother!" I rolled my eyes once again.

"Jace you're three minutes older than me."

"I'm still _older_ though. So therefore I'm your big brother and it's my job to scare off any guys that even look at you." I snorted.

"Jay it's Captain America. He's a superhero who could beat your ass. He should scare you."

"I wouldn't mind him beating my ass" I stared at him. He raised his hand up in the air as if surrendering. "I'm just saying I would be gay for him."

"Well good luck with that" I booty bumped him and ran ahead to the park's gate. We hopped over the gate and kept strolling quietly enjoying the sun on our faces. We walked for half an hour until we both jumped. _Hey I just met you, and this is crazy, so here's my number, and call me maybe. _I tried to hide my smile as Jace quickly turned towards me glaring as he answered his phone. I always change his ringtone to something embarrassing hoping he would forget to put it on silent or vibrate and it'll go off in public. I looked around, hearing a one sided conversation, knowing he's getting called into work. Jace hung up and looked towards me looking serious.

"They called me in. There's a robbery taking place a few blocks down so I've gotta go immediately." He grabbed me gently by the shoulders and looked me straight in the eyes. "Maeve, go straight home and wait for me to call you okay? They're armed." I nodded.

"Okay. Straight home. Be careful okay?" He smiled softly.

"Of course. I love you Mae-flower" He kissed my forehead as I said it back and turned around to walk away. As he did so I slapped his butt and yelled out,

"Go save some lives Jay-bird!" He laughed and gave me a thumbs up. I watched him jog away, nervousness turning my stomach into ice. I always got nervous. Jace is a paramedic but also goes on the field as a police officer. So basically he's just a trained medical officer. When mom died, Jace felt responsible. Of course it wasn't his fault, it was breast cancer that took her not Jace but he still blamed himself. We we're fifteen when she died and dad started drinking not to soon after so Jace took up the responsibility of the household. He drove us to school, he got three jobs to pay the bills, he did everything mom and dad did before mom died. Not only was he taking up mom 's job but he ended up having to take up dad's job too. I also got a job but we still struggled with having to pay off mom's medical bills. After dad starting beating us, Jace's guilt only escalated from there. One night while Jace was at his night shift at an old warehouse, dad came home early and was already drunk. He attacked me without hesitation and I was thrown so off guard from the surprise attack that I didn't have time to defend myself. By that point it was already to late, for he had been holding a knife. I had fallen unconscious with a knife wound in my stomach. A neighbor over heard the crashing from inside the apartment and called the cops, and that is how they found me. Dad was arrested on the spot and I was airlifted to the nearest hospital. And that is how Jace found me. With endless tubes attached to every part of my body and breathing through a respirator. After I had gotten out of the hospital he applied for the Medical and Defense program the local police station conducts. He's been doing it ever since and he was able to continue after we moved here. I know he loves what he does but I fear for his life every time he leaves the house. Especially after the attack in D.C.

I unlocked our apartment door and slipped inside locking the door behind me. I immediately turned on the tv to the news, seeing a jewelry store surrounded by police cars, ambulances, and even a few helicopters. My stomach sank. _God Jace be careful please._ So far there were twenty people being held hostage by one robber. You'd think twenty people could go against one guy with a gun. I gasped. _Oh dear God..._

The robber was holding a child against himself at gunpoint.


	4. Five Simple Words

**Hey guys! I think the story is really shaping well and I can't wait to keep writing! So I want a cover image to use but I'm not good with that kind of stuff so I was wondering if anyone wanted to make a cover for me? I'm not really picky on what it looks like and I know I haven't described the characters all that much but I'll slowly get to that. The reason I do it like that is because I don't want to immediately describe her. I want you to kind of form your own Maeve and Jace but give you an outline you know? But anyway if anyone is interested in making a cover let me know! I'd love it! Review! :)**

Tears sprung to my eyes as I prayed the child would be okay. All of a sudden the camera flicked over only to see Captain America walking over with his hands in the air mouthing something I can't understand. What surprises me is that he is in casual clothes, I realized shortly he must have been off duty. This made me admire him even more. _He didn't just save people on duty, he saved people off duty too. He doesn't get a break does he?_ They showed the robber with the child, yelling something at Captain digging the gun into the little boy even more. Captain took a step back, and even from here I can see he is terrified for the child. He started speaking again, composing himself.

Captain nodded his head, and in a split second, I saw a the Falcon swoop down behind the robber, and disarm him while Captain immediately sprinting over lunging for the child, scooping him up. The robber is on the ground and Captain is hold the child tightly as he keeps his distance from the robber as a precaution. The reaction was immediate. Police officers swooped in surrounding the robber as a paramedic runs over to Captain. I smiled. It was Jace! Jace grabbed the child from Captain checking him over for any injuries as he said something to Captain. He must have said something witty because Captain smiled and laughed.

The father of the boy ran over grabbing his son and twirling him in the air holding him tightly before kneeling on the ground holding him tightly. My throat tightened as I felt tears again. It was such an emotional scene, I wouldn't be surprised if I find a painting of it hanging on our wall next week. The father stood up, and faced Captain. Captain stuck out his hand and the father shook it before grabbing him into a hug and mouthing something once more.

As they pulled away the little boy shot towards Captain and hugged his knees. Captain smiled brightly before lifting the boy up onto his shoulders spinning around. It was a sweet scene between the three. He put the boy down and soon made his departure.

I was about to turn off the tv when my phone rang. I sprang up and reached my phone answering it on the second ring.

"Jace? I saw it on tv I'm so glad everyone is okay!"

"Yeah its all good now. I'll be on my way home. Captain and Falcon saved the day once again eh? That was pretty dramatic.

"Yeah it was. But it was beautiful in a way. I'll see you in ten?"

"No like twenty. I'll pick us up some Chinese food" That was our food. We always had Chinese food when we felt we needed it. It was one of those days. I smiled.

"Yay! Alright see you in twenty" I hung up and started setting up the table for us. As I put the last plate down I heard the door open and shut.

"Honey I'm home!" I rolled my eyes. Was he stupid to everyone? Or just me? He walked over and gave me a noogie as he plopped the take out bag down on the table.

"Careful Jace you'll scratch the wood!" I took the bag and lightly placed it on the counter as I grabbed the table cloth. I always forget the damn table cloth!

"Sorry Maeflower. Love youuuu" Again, I rolled my eyes but replied.

"Love you too Jaybird. Now let's eat. I'm starving." I sat down in a chair and served myself before attacking Jace with questions. "So give me details! Is the little boy okay?" He nodded, quickly swallowing his mouthful of fried rice.

"Yeah. Just shaken up. He still was a little too young to fully understand what happened, he just knew it was bad. But he's pretty fine now. He's especially better now that he met Captain. He was over the moon." He chuckled, then shoved a huge bite of lo mein in his mouth, slurping the noodles. We ate in silence the rest of the meal. We collected our plates and put them in the dishwasher.

"I'm glad you're okay Jace." I whispered, looking in the sink. "I don't know what I would do without you." He looked towards me then gently closed the dishwasher before pulling me in a hug. I felt his chin rest on my head as he wrapped his arms around my shoulders.

"You would move on Maeflower." He said lightly, "You would not stay behind in the past and spend your days thinking of what you could have done differently. You are strong and independent. And damned stubborn too." He chuckled as I gave a small smile in his chest. "I will never leave you by choice. And I promise Maeve I will do everything in my God given power to get back home to you every night. I will be there for you."

I closed my eyes, feeling the vibration of his voice through his chest. I couldn't help but flash to when I was in the hospital room and I I had awoken but no one realized yet. Our horrible aunt was in my room and she started screaming at Jace. Telling him it was his fault. If he hadn't left me alone that night I wouldn't have been attacked. Especially after losing mom, he took what she said to heart. I never forgave that bitch for what she did to Jace. She didn't want to blame her perfect younger brother. She decided to blame my innocent twin brother. Anger seared through me again as I thought of that night. I pulled out of his hug to look him in the eyes.

"I never blamed you Jace." I blurted out. Those five words broke the dam. Tears started forming in his eyes and his bottom lip quivered. He closed his eyes as he put his head onto my shoulder. I rubbed his back as I repeated the words trying to quell his shaking form.

I felt relieved I got that in the open since we never mentioned it after it happened. And I have a feeling we won't be mention this again either. Which is okay with me. Because it only needed to be done once to clear the dust and relieve Jace of the burden he has been carrying these past few years.

**I know my chapters are short! I will try to write longer ones but I stopped here to leave you guys on a real emotional level. Tell me what you guys think so far. Oh! And I'm trying to figure out why I can't indent my paragraphs. It's really annoying me. So if it annoys you too I apologize for the inconvenience! I crave reviews :)**


	5. Izzy's Idea

**Hello everyone! Sorry it took me so long to update. I want to let you know the other avengers will appear frequently in this story. And I decided Tony built a Stark Towers in D.C. But that's not this chapter! Soon though :) Enjoy! REVIEW :)**

"Kids come on were gonna be late. We don't wanna be late to the exhibit do we?" I asked, hoping it would hurry them along. It worked. They all gasped, appalled at such a thought, and ran over to me quickly and forming a line. I smiled. "Much better. Alright kiddos roll out!" They squealed and cheered as they followed me to the school bus. "Alright everyone get on and go sit next to your buddy!" The kids ran on the bus and quickly got their seats, as I felt a little hand gently tug mine. I looked down to see little Isabel.

"Miss Mae?" She looked down shyly before continuing, "Can you be my buddy please" She looked back up at me with hopeful eyes. I broke out into a smile, my heart melting at her preciousness. I grabbed her hand and held it in my own.

"Of course Izzy! I would love to!" She smiled, showing her missing tooth and giggled.

"Lets go then!" She tugged my hand and I chuckled, following her onto the bus. I sat down with her and the bus drove off. I looked out the window, smiling at how well these kids are coming along.

As the bus slowed to a stop, I stood up to make an announcement. "Alright guys. Remember, stay with your buddy at all times and be on your best behavior. We need to be respectful. That means no screaming, no running and absolutely _no _touching the exhibits. Do you understand? If you break these rules you have to sit out the rest of the time remaining." They nodded their heads vigorously before excitedly getting off the bus standing in a line. "Now who's ready for the Captain America Exhibit?!" I yelled, hoping to get their energy out now. I laughed as all the children cheered and jumped up and down.

We have been saving up our money for this trip for six months now. We had the children do car washes and bake sales so help raise the money and learn responsibility at the same time. They worked hard, and it paid off. I led them into the museum and helped them sign in and put on their wrist bands. We walked down the hall and through a few doors until we saw the blue entrance. The kids gasped and started to run. "EH EH EH" I cringed, after I sounded like an owner scolding their dog. It seemed to work because they all slowed down and behaved. Isabel grasped my hand and looked up towards me."

"Where do you wanna go first Miss Mae?" I looked down at her and smiled gently.

"Wherever you want to sweetheart. You worked hard for this." She smiled that big gap toothed smile that I adored and tug me towards the Bucky exhibit. We stood silently for a moment before Isabel suddenly spoke up, keeping quiet-bless her- in respect to the man near us.

"I like Bucky the best" She stated. "I like Captain America a lot but I think he was lucky to have Bucky for a best friend" My heart crushed at her tone. She was shy, so she didn't really socialize with the other children. I was about to say something when she beat me to it. "Miss Mae?" I looked down at her, as she stared silently at the picture of Sergeant Barnes and Captain. "Will you be my best friend? Like Bucky?" I felt tears spring to my eyes as I grasped her cheek to get her to look at me.

"Of course Izzy. I'll always be your best friend. Just like you'll be mine." I hugged her, feeling a tear slip down my cheek. I looked over her and saw out of the corner of my eye, the man quickly move his head away. But not before I caught a glistening light on his defined cheekbone. _Was that a tear? _I blanched for a moment _Did that man hear our conversation?_ I stared at him for a second, taking in his baseball cap over light colored hair. I didn't take time to think about it anymore as I felt Isabel pull away.

"I feel bad for Mr. Captain. Do you think he misses him?" She looked up at me expectantly.

"Of course he does. They were a team, I feel bad for him to. Especially with all that he has done for our country. The world even." Her head shot up as she squealed. Making me jump, and the man next to us. I quieted her down and asked her what that was about.

"Miss Mae I have an idea! Can we throw a party for Mr. Captain? Parties make everyone feel better! We can make him cakes and give him presents! It can be a surprise! Please Miss Mae?" I bit my lip, heart warmed by the gesture, but heart broken by how innocent of a five year old she is.

"Sweetheart...as kind as that sounds, he's a very busy man. I don't think that would be possible Izzy." Her face crumpled, and tears welled up in her eyes. I quickly cursed myself, for sounding insensitive. "But I'm sure he would appreciate the gesture anyway. Maybe you can write him a letter instead?" She looked up at me and gave a sad smile.

"Yeah. That works too. I just don't want him to be sad." _Dammit._

"I'll tell you what Izzy, how about we _try_ okay? It may not work so don't get your hopes up, but we can still try. Write the letter just as a back up." Her eyes brightened immediately.

"Okay Miss Mae! I can't wait!" I chewed my lip nervously, feeling guilt pool in my gut. A little hope is okay right?

We walked away from the Bucky exhibit and went to others, as Isabel chattered on. I stayed silent the rest of the afternoon.

As soon as we got off the bus to the old gymnasium Isabel ran off ahead of me with the other kids to plan the party. They were over the moon when Isabel told the plan. I couldn't help but feel happy for her that she's finally connecting with the other kids and getting along with them.

I looked over Isabel's shoulder to see her plan standing behind the group of kids circling her, pitching ideas. I let out a sigh, as I see the new part of the plan. Since Captain is an Avenger, they decided they want the other Avengers to come as well. "Because friends can fight crime together too" As Izzy so innocently put it. When she was finished, she was about to hand me the letter when a boy named Charlie interrupted.

"Wait! Doesn't he live with Iron Man? Take it to his tower!" The kids cheered at the idea and agreed. I nervously picked at my nails, wondering how we were ever going to make this work.

**Sorry it was so short! I know I said I'd make the. Longer but it was such and emotional scene and I feel it adds depth when it's short and sweet. Tell me what you think! :)**


	6. Steve's Epiphany

**Surprise! This next chapter is in Steve's point of view. I really tried to write him as accurate as possible, especially for emotional scenes. Please tell me what you think of it! I hope you guys love it! REVIEW! :D**

_Steve POV_

"Wait wait wait she _tackled _you to the ground?" Tony asked between laughs. I sighed, putting my head in my hands. It was embarrassing enough. For someone much shorter than me, she sure as hell could pack some strength. Before I could answer him, in some way to save my dignity, and put an end to the ridicule before it starts, Sam answered.

"She pinned him. Straddled him and everything, his reaction was amazing." Sam looked over towards me smirking.

"Someone explain, for I am confused at this conversation." Thor looked around, seeing if anyone else understood what was going on. "And what does 'straddled' mean?" It was Bruce who answered him.

"A young girl attacked Steve thinking it was someone else, and straddled means she was on top of him, with her legs on each side of him, in a way to pin him down." Thor nodded, but quickly looked sharply over to Bruce again.

"She attacked him?" He stood up, hand outstretched about to summon Mjölnir. Bruce stood up as well, hands up.

"No no Thor when I say attacked I mean she just tackled him. Not to harm or anything, she didn't literally attack to harm. She mistook him as her...brother?" Bruce looked towards Sam and I to make sure. We nodded at the same time. He continued, "She was more than likely playing around." Thor thought for a moment, and nodded.

"Very well then. I give her much admiration for such an achievement." He bowed his head then sat back down. Tony just sat there, laughing silently.

"So basically the only action you seemed to have gotten was not even for you? That sucks Capsical." He walked over and clapped my shoulder, I shrugged him off, annoyed at his statement. As usual.

"Knock it off Tony. There was nothing like that. She just knocked me down." I stood up, adjusting my shirt and stalked off towards the door.

"Nice going Tony" Natasha started, "You pissed him off. Again." Clint sat beside her, looking sullen as usual. Tony shrugged off that last part.

"Well if he would just get some action every once in a while I wouldn't make fun of him so much now would I? Besides, there's no way in hell I would mess with the Hulk, two master assassins with impeccable aim and skill, a God, or my girlfriend. She's the scariest out of you bunch. He's too old to really do anything. Except maybe play a killer game of Bingo." I scowled. I was so tired of it all. I can't escape my past with him around, and he seems to enjoy rubbing in my loss any chance he gets. I felt the anger bubble in my chest as I turned around, my hands clenched into fists.

"I can't get a break with you!" I yelled, startling everyone. I never raise my voice to such a level, so quite frankly it surprised me too, but I didn't show it. "All you do, is make fun of me and treat me terribly, and say horrible things about my past and God damn it I am _tired _of it!" I stepped closer to him, "No! I'm not made of steel. So stop saying I'm not but treating me like I am! " I paced around now, angrily trying to make of my words. I turned to face him again, "You know what its like to work so hard to be something you thought you could never be? Then finally become what you dreamed of? To fall in love with someone so _deeply_ and think you never stood a chance, but you got that chance? Well I threw that chance away for people like _YOU_! I've ruined everything for myself! Any chance at love! A life! _One goddamn night of a peaceful sleep!_And what do I get in return? A fuckin' war because of the greed of human power," Everyone winced at my language. I don't think I've ever said that in front of them. But my anger overrode my filter, "and being reminded everyday about losing everything I loved and _lived _for!" I felt my eyes well up with tears, so to save myself from further embarrassment I grabbed my jacket and stormed to the door. I composed myself at the last minute, but my eyes would not dry. I turned around and looked dead at Tony, "You may be one of the smartest men alive, but there are things not even your brain could understand." With that, I walked out the door, letting it shut silently behind me. "Jarvis, elevator please."

"Of course, Captain. I apologize on behalf of Mr. Stark." I shook my head as I entered the elevator, feeling it slowly glide down.

"No Jarvis. You don't need to. Wether he likes to believe it or not, there are somethings he needs to take responsibility for, and not hide behind technology to do so." The elevator opened, showing the enormous, grand entrance of the Stark Towers in Washington D.C. "See you around Jarvis." With that, I stepped out of the elevator and walked through the glass doors feeling the D.C air nip my nose.

I headed towards my apartment, to grab another hat, since I left mine at Starks place. I walked a total of five minutes before I reached my door, and I quickly retrieved a baseball cap hanging on the chair by the entrance. I walked back out, locking the door. I walked aimlessly around, before deciding where I wanted to go. _I need to remember why I'm here. Why I chose to be Captain America._ The exhibit.

I walked past a school bus into the entrance, before buying a ticket at the front desk. I pulled the hat on tighter, flipping up my collar jacket. Not a great disguise, but its better than nothing. I stopped in front of the blue entrance, before catching sight of Bucky's exhibit. I swallowed thickly, letting the memories seep through my mind. I was vaguely aware of the woman and child who stood next to me.

"I like Bucky the best", a sweet voice said. _The child obviously. Girl, around five or six._Curious, I kept listening. "I like Captain America a lot but I think he was lucky to have Bucky for a best friend" My throat tightened, hearing the loneliness in her voice. _I was lucky. _"Will you be my best friend? Like Bucky?" I smiled to myself, feeling proud of Bucky, for making such an impression on the little girl. He would have loved this. If only he hadn't ran off...

"Of course Izzy. I'll always be your best friend. Just like you'll be mine." I swallowed thickly, trying not to think of Bucky, but so sweetened by the scene before me that I couldn't _not_think about it. I felt a tear, and before I could stop it, it betrayed me and slid down my cheek. And with my luck, the woman had turned towards me while hugging the little girl. I tried to compose myself. I quickly looked the other way. _I knew that voice. Younger woman, possible sister of little girl, around the age of ninteen to early twenties._ I used me peripheral, and saw the woman from yesterday. _Shit. _I winced at my language. It's getting out of hand of recent. I went back to looking at the woman. _Maeve her name was?_

"I feel bad for Mr. Captain. Do you think he misses him?" The little girl asked, looking up at Maeve. I thought it was cute that she called me that. I couldn't help it but it was adorable and quite frankly I loved it. Never would I admit that to Tony though. Before I got into another sour mood, I listened for Maeve's reply.

"Of course he does. They were a team, I feel bad for him to. Especially with all that he has done for our country. The world even." My chest filled with pride, and also relief. Sadness. Guilt. Pride because for some reason I felt her opinion important, relief because I realized not everyone is Tony, sadness because I _did_ miss Bucky, and guilt because Tony is just Tony. And I completely overreacted. The girl all of a sudden squealed, startling me from my thoughts and making me jump.

"Miss Mae I have an idea! Can we throw a party for Mr. Captain? Parties make everyone feel better! We can make him cakes and give him presents! It can be a surprise! Please Miss Mae?" I smiled at the innocence of her request. What a sweet kid.

"Sweetheart...as kind as that sounds, he's a very busy man. I don't think that would be possible Izzy." Maeve responded. I quickly glanced over, in time to see the girl known as Izzy, scrunch her face, with tears welling in her eyes. At first, I thought it was a temper tantrum, but she looked down and nodded. My heart broke for her. I had to do something.

"But I'm sure he would appreciate the gesture anyway. Maybe you can write him a letter instead?" Maeve suggested, obviously trying to make her feel better, and give her a little hope. She looked up at her and gave her the most unconvincing smile I've ever seen.

"Yeah. That works too. I just don't want him to be sad." I smiled once again, touched by this little girl's innocence and kindness.

"I'll tell you what Izzy, how about we _try_ okay? It may not work so don't get your hopes up, but we can still try. Write the letter just as a back up." She perked up at that.

"Okay Miss Mae! I can't wait!" The girl ran off ahead while Maeve let out a sigh, looking guilty. She quickly followed after the girl after she composed herself. I put my hands in my pockets, and left the exhibit, slipping out before Maeve could see me. I walked all the way back to Stark D.C to make amends with Tony. Thinking of the heartbroken expression on the little girl that swiftly changed into immense hope, and Maeve's guilty one. Maeve unknowingly opening my eyes to see not everyone in the world is out to get me and the little girl, so sweet, so innocent, wanted to make me feel better. Not even realizing she already made me feel the best I have felt in a long time. I will do anything to pay her back for that. Both her and Maeve. And I knew just how to do it. I pulled out my phone, and texted the team two simple words.

_Avengers, assemble._

**Well, there's that. I should be updating in the next few days. So I won't make you guys wait too long. Hope you enjoyed! **


	7. Preparations

**Hi everyone! I know I said a few days but I kinda got really excited and just wrote a whole new chapter. I want to explain names. Maeve is an Irish Gaelic name that means fragile one and also intoxicating one. But I'm going with fragile. Jace is an English name and it means healing, and also hard exterior but soft interior. Jace tries to be strong for Maeve and he is sentimental now and then. And you find out the mom's name it's like Irish/Anglo-Saxon age (I won't say what it is) but it means light. And when she died the light extinguished and brought the family into darkness. I like symbolism. Sorry guys :) anyway, REVIEW! **

_Maeve's POV_

"Sit down you're making me anxious."

I was pacing back and forth in my living room, with Jace sitting on our couch sitting indian style.

"What am I going to do Jace these kids are counting on me and its totally impossible to contact them! I've even tried setting up a meeting with Stark! He's a business man for God sakes!" I threw my hands up in the air and plopped down on the couch. Jace scooted closer to me and threw his arm over my shoulder. I laid my head in the crook of his neck, and tried to keep calm.

"You just have to tell them Mae-flower. They'll be disappointed but its life. They have to learn sometime. I know that sounds insensitive but its true." I took in Jace's advice and let it sink in. He was right, but it was still hard. If only they were more accessible. Or even did these kinds of things. _Wait. _I shot my head up and gasped. A smile spreading across my face.

"Jace! I have an idea!" He looked towards me with an eyebrow raised. "There has to be some company that has people dress up as them for events! We could have them show up!" Jace squinted his eyes, thinking. He nodded, and made the 'not bad' face.

"Yeah actually, thats pretty smart. The kids would be none the wiser." I grinned and hopped up to get my iPad.

"I'm gonna look for a company now and make a day. Oh the kids will be so excited!" I ran off to my room and slammed the door. I searched frantically until I found it shoved between my mattress and my wall. Hm. Not really a safe place for it.

It took an hour of searching, but I finally found a service, and scheduled them for the day after tomorrow. That should give me enough time to plan the party and help the kids make crafts and get presents. Which will all be handmade. I got up and went to the living room and saw Jace sleeping on the couch. I gave a smile, before putting a blanket over him and kissing his cheek. There was no way I was lugging his ass to his room. He's lean but he's tall. Stands at six feet exactly. With me standing at five foot five, people never know we are twins. We don't look anything alike.

I walked towards the bathroom gabbing two towels on the way. I needed a shower. I quickly washed my hair and body, singing the whole time having my own little concert. You would think after slipping onto my ass multiple times would stop me from dancing but it doesn't. I step out, dry myself off then wipe the steam from my full length mirror. I stepped closer, and sighed.

I took in all my body and pinched the fat on my hips. I wasn't overweight per say, but I could lose a few pounds. Being 144 pounds at five five isn't overweight but its close. Luckily, its not all on my stomach, though I do have some pudge there. But it's also my thighs. I glanced down at my thick thighs, mostly natural muscle thanks to genetics. I held my arm up in front of me and poked my bicep, making it flab. I grimaced. I then looked at my chest. The perk of being more curvaceous is you get a nice rack in return. So I guess its mother natures way of compensation. 'Hey, lets make it naturally impossible to be slim, but don't worry, I'll give you D cups in return.' _Thanks a lot. _Even if I worked my ass off...which wouldn't take much unfortunately, I would be fit and probably slim down, but I was built to be thicker. I would never be able to be skinny. But this is kind of a let down. I know not everyone is a Kim Kardashian. Of course no one is _naturally, _but it would be nice to be confident.

Sick of my self pity, I walked out of my bathroom after wrapping my hair in a towel and taking the spare one and putting it on, and walked to my room . I put on my comfy clothes and plopped on my bed pulling out a book randomly. _Hamlet_. _Sweet._ I read for a few hours, before I felt my eyelids sliding shut and sank into blackness.

_I was all of a sudden in my old house. I don't know where Jace was, but I felt my stomach turn to ice. I started to cover in a cold sweat. I was in the living room looking around, slightly confused._ _I heard the front door bust open so I turned around quickly only to see my dad stagger in, with wrinkled clothes, reeking of alcohol. I felt my stomach clench into knots, as I feared for my life. I backed away, hitting my leg against the little table under the mirror hanging on the wall. Hearing the noise he looked over and made sloppy eye contact with me._

_"Eibhilín?!" (_ay-leen) _He bellowed, "Eibhilín!" He stumbled over to me and I tried to make a get away but even in a drunken stupor he was too fast and grabbed my bicep. He leaned into my ear and whispered "I've missed you Eibhilín."_

I sat up and gasped for air. _What in the hell?_ The dream sat in my mind and lingered. I pushed my hair back, wiping sweat from my forehead. It was then I heard knocking on my door. "Come in Jace" He opened the door and walked in, mouth open to say something, when he stopped. He looked at me for a moment.

"You look like shit." I rolled my eyes.

"Well get used to it because when you get a wife this is what your gonna wake up to for the rest of your existence." He made a face before he sat down on the bed.

"You slept through your alarm again so you only have ten minutes to get ready." I gasped, looked at the clock and saw that my iHome read 10:40 in light blue. I glanced at my alarm icon on the screen and saw it blinking as if mocking me, notifying that the alarm was going off.

"It went off, its just not making any noise. Stupid Apple." I jumped out of bed picking jeans up off my floor and looking for a clean shirt in my closet.

"You're gonna wear jeans you threw on the floor?" Jace asked, looking disturbed. I rolled my eyes. I do that a lot with him don't I?

"Good God Jace you're such a woman. Of course I am! I only wore it once. Get your panties out of a knot."

"No reason for the sass", He poked me on the nose. And as he was walking out of my room he cocked his hip and put his hand on it, turning towards me then saying, "And I'd make a damn good lady thank you very much" I burst out laughing at his antics. He closed the door behind him and I quickly shrugged off my Soffees and a few jumps, two squats, and many wiggles later, I got my jeans on. I yanked off my sports bra, and ran around my room looking for the bra I had last night. It was my most comfortable one and I wasn't in the mood to deal with any other bra. I found it and quickly put it on, not bothering to unclasp hooks and shit so I just put it on threw my head as I normally do. I found my black cami and slipped it on before putting on my blouse and grabbing my converse before running into the kitchen for a protein bar. I grabbed my phone screaming bye to Jace and sprinted out the door.

I ran like a maniac to the gymnasium, and got there just as the doors opened. I was quickly engulfed by many kids, all excited about planning more of their surprise party.

"Guess what guys!" I was about to announce some very exciting news to them. They all screamed incoherently, though I was able to catch a few 'whats'. "Captain America took the bait! The Avengers all told him its a top secret super hero meeting and he believed it! So they are bringing him here and all staying for the party!" The kids screamed and cheered and Izzy came up to me and hugged me.

"Thank you Miss Mae! Thank you! You sent them the letter?" Izzy asked. I nodded. That part was the honest truth. I sent it to Stark D.C right after I couldn't make a meeting. I promised them I would send it and it'll just get lost throughout the countless bags of fan mail, so it couldn't hurt.

"I did indeed. I got a reply this morning saying they'll be here! Now, lets make some crafts, we have a party to decorate for!" The kids cheered again before grabbing supplies and getting to work. "The party is the day after tomorrow so make sure you get here at one in the afternoon okay? I'll tell your parents too." I got a few nods, but most of the children were too engrossed in their art work.

Half an hour later Jace burst in. "Anyone need help?" He let out a bright smile, and strutted in rubbing his hands together. Immediately upon hearing his voice, Izzy's head snapped up and she turned a pretty pink. She gave a mega watt smile that could light up all of D.C.

"Jay Jay!" She screamed, and bolted towards him. He squatted down and opened his arms for her.

"Izzy Bear!" She slammed her body into his and he picked her up and spun her around. "How's my favorite little bug?" He rested her on his hip and tickled her stomach. She giggled and swatted his hand.

"I'm good Jay Jay. I missed you." She wrapped her arms around his neck then pulled away to tell him the news. "Guess what?!" Even though he already knew what she was going to tell him, he humored her.

"What?!"

"The Avengers are coming to our surprise party for Mr. Captain to make him happy again!" Jace gasped.

"That's awesome little bug! Am I invited?" He batted his eyelashes and stuck out his bottom lip. She giggled and poked his lip back into place.

"Of course Jay Jay." They continued their conversation while Jace helped Izzy make drawings for each Avenger as a party favor.

After a few more hours, the decorations were done. We had streamers, posters, and a huge banner with each Avenger drawn on it around the edges. But in the middle it read, "Thank you Captain America!" In red and blue, with his shield for the dot of each I. Silver glitter stars were glued all over the banner and I have to say, it was adorable. The kids put in so much effort. Izzy was coming over tomorrow to help Jace and I make a couple cakes.

I said goodbye to all the kids and informed the parents of the party, while Jace made sure they all got out safely to their parents. After the kids were gone we packed up our supplies and carried them home. It wasn't much, especially since Jace came along and helped. We got to the apartment and settled in. I propped my feet up on his lap and flicked on the tv.

"You really made Izzy's day. She adores you" I said. He smiled.

"How could she not? I'm gorgeous." I rolled my eyes and kicked him with my foot. He chuckled lightly.

"She really is the cutest kid I've ever seen. Next to you of course. You were adorable. What happened?" I scoffed.

"Jace you're only three minutes older than me remember? We're the same age dumbass you can't remember me when we were toddlers." He shrugged.

"Pictures and home videos dear sister. Remember your awkward phase? I think yours was worse than mine. I was gangly and had braces. You had zits, glasses, braces. The whole package." He made a imaginary rainbow in the air with his hands.I laughed, remembering my awkward times.

"Yeah, I was pretty bad."

"But you've turned into such a beauty. You little heartbreaker you." I looked over and smiled at him. Not used to his sentiment. He did have his moments though. They just seem to be showing more.

"Thanks Jay-bird. You turned out pretty well yourself." He put a hand to his heart and looked shocked.

"Well of course I did, I'm your twin!"

"Jace we're fraternal you idiot!"

**I just love Jace and Maeve's relationship. It's how I wish me and my older brother were. But he doesn't really act like that. He acts like the, "if you throw a party I won't tell mom and dad. Hell I'll get you beer" kind of brother. I'm not a party person anyway. Hope you liked it! Opinions dear ones opinions. Next one should be up soon. :)**


	8. The party

**I'm writing like crazy! Another chapter! Hope you enjoy. Please review! **

_Steve's POV_

I stood outside the elevator, awkwardly shuffling on my feet. I didn't know how to apologize. As much as I meant every word I said, I shouldn't have said it in that manner. But I hope it makes him think before he speaks from now on. I walked in and everyone including Sam seemed to be where I left. Tony stood up and walked over. He grabbed my hand and shook it.

"Sorry man. I'll ease up." I nodded.

"I could have at least been more polite. I didn't mean to snap." Tony broke out into a smile and laughed.

"Are you kidding me? Honestly it sucked but it was _awesome_. You need to lighten up more anyway. Show more emotion! Get angry whenever you want dude." And there's the Tony I know.

"So why did we get the text?" It was Clint who spoke up. "There some national crisis going on?

"Something like that." I walked over and sat on the couch. "We have a civilian mission. This is how it came by..."

_Maeve's POV_

"Okay, now we have to apply the icing neatly. Like this," I smoothly glided the icing bag over the cake in a circular motion. "Wanna try?" Izzy nodded, so I handed her the icing bag. She shockingly got it right on the first try. It was a little off but very good for her age.

"Mae you said I could do it next!" Jace whined. I looked at him.

"Jace calm down she's five. You can have the next cake." He glared at me.

"You said that last time." I rolled my eyes and focused on Izzy.

"Great job Izzy that looks awesome!" It really did. She's a natural.

"You think Mr. Captain will like it?" Before I could answer Jace walked over and plopped icing on her nose. He responded instead.

"He's going to love it." Izzy giggled and took the icing bag and squeezed it. She didn't realize how much would come out, so Jace ended up with blue icing streamed all over his hair. I slapped my hand to my mouth and giggled, while Jace closed his eyes, and bowed his head. Izzy gasped, before laughing hard.

"Jay Jay your hair is gonna turn blue!" He looked up at her and smiled mischievously. He grabbed her and rubbed his head on her cheek, promptly covering it with blue icing.

"Now your face is gonna turn blue!" She squealed and made a run for it. Jace chased her all around the apartment while I ended up finishing the last cake. We made a total of four cakes, all with the Captain America shield. I looked at the clock, and saw my shift at the Diner started in thirty minutes.

"Jace can you walk Izzy home? I need to get ready for my shift." I yelled from the kitchen.

"Yeah sure no problem! Come on Izzy Bear lets get your coat on." I heard a faint whine from Izzy before she complied. She ran in and gave me a hug.

"By Miss Mae! Thanks!" I hugged her back and bid her goodbye. After she and Jace left I got my uniform out and slipped it on, wrapping my hair in a bun, and putting on makeup. I grabbed my white shoes and put them on, before remembering the red lipstick. Every waitress had to wear it. I walked out my door, locking it behind me before heading off.

I clocked in and started my shift, saying hello to Ada, the old lady who owns the diner.

"Hello dear, if you could, could you serve section three today? We're going into a lunch rush soon. I smile and nodded and headed off.

The day went by quickly, and the lunch rush was dwindling down, so I was wiping down the counters. I heard the bell ding, notifying we had a customer walk in. I looked up to see Sam. I smiled and waved, and he came over and plopped down on the chair in front of me.

"Well if it isn't our favorite linebacker! Fancy seeing you here." I rolled my eyes.

"Nice to see you to feathers. Will you ever let that go?" He shook his head and gave a smirk.

"Nope. If it makes you feel better I told the rest of the team, and we all give him shit for it too" _He told the Avengers?! I'm getting arrested now for sure._ I groaned and put my head in my hands, leaning against the counter.

"I'm going to jail for sure." Sam laughed and patted me on the shoulder.

"No you aren't. It was the greatest thing ever. It'll go down in history for sure. Now get me a coffee! Black!" I gave him a look, "Please". I nodded, and made him a cup and handed it to him.

"So how've you been feathers?" He looked up over his coffee mug.

"Good. I just ended a meeting this afternoon. I work as a counselor to veterans suffering with PTSD" What a good guy.

"Really? That's a really good job. I counsel with a program that helps children heal from abusive pasts." He looked at me, with a soft smile on his face.

"You must love those kids very much." I smile and nodded.

"They're my world." He gave me a look before saying something that shocked me.

"You know, people who counsel were most likely victims themselves. I was in the military and suffered from PTSD. Now I help people with it." He gave me a knowing look, and studied my face. I looked down, wringing my hands.

"They need someone who understands." I gave a small smile, before taking his empty cup. "Refill?" He shook his head.

"No thank you, I've gotta get going. It was nice seeing again Mae." He slapped a twenty on the counter and headed out the door. Only to turn around and give me a lazy salute before leaving. I smiled, still a little shaken by how observant he could be. I picked up the twenty, feeling bad for such a generous tip. I stuffed it in my pocket, and clocked out for the evening.

It was dark by the time I was walking home, so I stayed under the lights on the sidewalk. I was deep in thought, thinking about my conversation with Sam, when the hairs on my neck prickled. I stopped, turned around to see if anyone was near, but it was only me. Nervously, I pulled out my phone, and gripped it tightly all the way home.

_Third person POV_

I followed the woman from the exhibit where I followed Captain exit the diner, and make her way to what I assume is the apartment. The little girl was not with her, not that it makes a difference, but she intrigued me as much as the woman and Captain. The woman is an acquaintance of Captain, so she's probably trustful. From what I can remember, he has good wouldn't be a spy for Hydra. She turned around, looking near my general direction, and I stepped into the shadows. Carefully concealing my arm, so it doesn't catch the light and give me away.

_Tony's POV_

"So let me get this straight, you want us to go to some party that a five year old planned?" I looked over at Cap incredulously.

"Tony, I think its a great idea. You would all be making a group of children very happy" Pepper said, taking Cap's side. _Of course._ Sam walked back in the room. He left earlier to check up on the girl.

"A group of abused children." Sam stated. We all turned to look sharply at him. Steve stood up.

"What do you mean?" He asked alarmed.

"She runs a program to help kids get over abused home lives." He said. Steve went silent and sat back down.

"Let's do it." We all turned to Clint, surprised. He looked at us with no emotion. "These kids got beaten. It's the least we can do. Let's make them happy." He shrugged and turned away. _Okay._ Natasha nodded.

"I'm in." _Wow_.

"Me too" Bruce said. Thor stood up and bowed.

"As am I." Thor smiled sadly. "On Asgard it is punishable by death to inflict harm on your own child. I know it is not the same here, but I am grateful it is still looked down upon, for it is an unfortunate thing. I would enjoy to make those children happy."

"I'm game too. I would be an asshole to say no." To be honest, now that I learned they had shitty childhoods, I wanted to do even more for the kids. I know what it's like to have a home life like that. I don't wish it on anyone. "Did you overhear anything else Captain Underpants?" Steve looked over at me confused, not understanding, but answered anyway.

"Yeah. She had the kids write a letter. So they most likely sent it here since its known we all stay in your towers here or in New York."

"Jarvis, scan through all the fan mail and look for the name..." I looked over at Steve.

"Izzy. That's the little girl's name." I nodded.

"You heard him J."

"Right away sir. Would you like to be sent the letter immediately?" I answered yes and we waited a few minutes. "I found a match sir. Pulling it up now." The holograph of the letter appeared in front of me, children handwriting scrawled all over it and I read it out loud.

_Dear Avengers,_

_You guys are friends with Mr. Captain right? We want to have a party for him to make him happy, since he seems to be unhappy. He can make new friends here and we will have it all. Cake and presents! Please don't tell him. It just has to be a surprise. Do you think it will make him happy? Please come! Miss Mae said it will be the day after tomorrow at one._

_Love,_

_Izzy_

"Oh she's so precious!" Pepped clapped her hands together. "You guys have to go!" We all nodded in agreement.

"Jarvis has this Mae made any arrangements for this? Give me details. When and where. You know the drill." It was silent for a few more minutes before Jarvis answered.

"It will be at one, at the old gymnasium on fifth street. She has called Party Land services to arrange the Avengers costume workers to portray you guys." _Smart back up plan. _"It also appears she tried setting up a meeting with you, but she was not allowed." I was taken aback.

"Who was the secretary on shift that declined her?" That wasn't allowed.

"Jessica Mills sir." Of course.

"Fire her."

"Right away sir."

"Oh and Jarvis, cancel the service. She won't be needing it." I stood up and clapped my hands.

"Team, we have a party to get ready for."

_Maeve's POV The next day_

"All right everyone! It looks great! They will be here in ten minutes!" The kids cheered and jumped up and down. The banner hung up on the back wall, and multiple circular tables are set up around the gym. We have the posters of the team hanging up everywhere and light music playing in the background. Each cake was set on a different table. Jace was helping the kids calm down while I waited at the door for the service people. My phone started to ring, I picked it up, and answered. "Hello?"

"Yes Miss Maeve?"

"This is she."

"Yes, this is Party Land Services and we had a mix up in the schedule. Unfortunately, our team won't be able to make you party." My heart dropped. I felt anger. I stepped outside the doorway and outside. Jace saw me and quickly followed me out.

"What the _hell_ do you mean? You made a mistake? I have children depending on me! You better show up or I swear to God I _will_ contact the Better Business Bureau and have your unorganized asses sued." Jace raised his eyebrows and threw me a smirk. The line was silent for a while.

"Sorry for the inconvenience ma'm." And promptly hung up. I gave a frustrated scream and plopped on the ground and cried. Jace immidialaty sat down next to me and hugged me tightly, rubbing my back.

"Hey hey we'll think of something I promise." I continued to cry.

"Jace the kids are so excited and I let them down!" He wiped me tears.

"They'll understand Maeflower they'll understand." We sat there for a few minutes while I calmed down. I slowly stood up, scrubbing my face with my hands.

"Well, time to go break the news." Jace took my hand and we walked inside. "Alright kids I have some news..." The kids snapped their heads towards me, smiles on their precious faces. Izzy bounced up and down looking at me expectantly.

"What is it Miss Mae are they hear?" She smiled. I tried to compose my self, bracing myself for her heartbroken face.

"Well, thats the thing sweetheart, they're no-' The door burst open.

"We're right here!" I turned around to see none other than Tony Stark saunter in taking off his sunglasses. The kids gasped and started screaming. The Black Widow and Thor walked in behind him. Thor raised his hands and yelled.

"Hello young midguardians!" The kids went nuts and all surrounded them giving them hugs bouncing up and down. Tears sprung to my eyes as I held onto Jace with a shocked expression on my face. _How? The letter?_ Mr. Stark walked over towards me and held out his hand.

"Tony Stark as you know. You must me Maev-" I slammed into his chest and wrapped him in a hug.

"Thank you so much Mr. Stark. You have no idea how much this will mean to the children. Thank you!" He chuckled and threw an arm around me and used his other one to pat me on the back.

"The kids deserve it. It's the least we can do" I pulled away, embarrassed.

"Sorry, its just not more than two minutes ago we got a call from Party Land Services saying they couldn't come." Tony gave me an impish smile. It clicked.

"You didn't!" I swatted his arm. "Damn you I had a meltdown outside!" He laughed again.

"I know we saw it. You'd make a great business woman with that attitude you gave them. It was great." I blushed, while Jace laughed. I swatted him on the arm.

"So where's Captain?" I looked around. Tony smirked.

"Why? You wanna straddle him again?" I blushed harder. And muttered a no. "Well don't worry. He's outside with Clint, Bruce and Sam. Or Hawkeye, Hulk, and Falcon. He's gonna pretend to be surprised." I smiled.

"Alright then. Let's get this party started." I yelled. Jace walks past me.

"Okay guys lets go hide under the tables!" Jace rounded the kids up and explained them to pop out and yell surprise when Captain walks in. Thor, bless him, played along and hid under one of the tables with kids surrounding him as best as he could. Black Widow, or Natasha, as she introduced herself as, looked uncomfortable with two little girls dragging her along with them to a table to hide under. Tony turned off the lights before grabbing my arm and running us over to a table. He was having too much fun with this.

The doors opened and someone turned on the lights, causing all of us to jump up and yell 'surprise!'. Tony somehow produced a paper kazoo and started blowing it while throwing confetti from his pocket. _Way too much fun. _Clint and Bruce stepped out of the way revealing Steve, gasping and smiling. Izzy got up and springted towards Steve, launching herself into his arms before I could stop her. Luckily he caught her and rested her on his hip.

"Surprise Mr. Captain!" She yelled, throwing her hands up in the air. Steve gave a hearty laughed.

"Surprise indeed! Now was this all your idea miss?" Izzy nodded her head vigorously.

"Yeah but everyone helped out. I'm so glad you made it!" She wrapped he arms around his neck. I aww'd. I couldn't help it. He was so damn good with kids. It was kind of attractive._Wait what? _I shook my head. Jace walked over to me, with a pout on his face.

"Aww is someone upset because they aren't getting attention from Izzy?" He made a face.

"You make it sound creepy. But yes. I'm supposed to be her favorite!" He whined, lowering his head. Tony snorted and I clapped my hand on Jace's shoulder.

"You'll get over it." With that I walked away, Tony on my tail, and towards Captain.

"Okay. How did you know? Was it the letter?" Steve shook his head and looked sheepish.

"Um. No. I may have been at the exhibit the day you had the field trip." My eyes widened and I recalled the memory. _The man next to us. Baseball cap, light hair, defined cheekbone? Oh my god._

"Oh. _Duh_" I smiled, "Well thank you for doing this. You don't know how much this means to us." He smiled back at me.

"Just doing my job ma'm." _Oh my god. Ovaries on overload._ I blushed at my thoughts, and coughed.

"Well, we really appreciate it. Oh! And we have cake for you all." Hawkeye, also known as Clint, fist pumped.

"Yes!" He jogged over to one of the tables and sat down next to a little boy and helped him cut the cake. I chuckled. I walked with Steve over to Izzy's table, watching her talk to Charlie. I smiled.

"She was the shyest one. She didn't have any friends here. But now she's done a complete 360 and just blossomed ever since she came up with this." Steve nodded.

"She's a sweet kid. What she said about Bucky...really helped me." I looked at him, and put my arm on his bicep. _Muscle._

"You've helped all of us so much, we forget hero's need help once in a while too. We are all here for you Captain." He looked at me, and smiled.

"Call me Steve, and thank you. I'm glad you tackled me by mistake" I smiled shyly back.

"I am too" I went to sit down next to Izzy with Jace on her other side but a hand grabbed my chair. Steve pulled out the chair and looked at me expectantly. _Was he pulling out my chair for me? _Flustered, I mumbled a soft thank you, and sat down letting him push me in. He sat down next to me and Izzy immediately asked Steve questions. Steve started talking of all the adventures he had with the Howling Commandos, making them kid friendly of course and telling them all the pranks Tony and Clint pulled on everyone in the tower.

I looked around at all the tables, seeing Thor have a contest on who can fit the biggest piece of cake in their mouth. Bruce was quietly conversing with all the children at his table, the kids engrossed in what he was saying. He looked a little nervous, but he was doing fantastic with them. Tony was saying something, moving his hands around animatedly. Clint was showing the kids how to shoot spitballs and use sling shots properly using Tony as his target since his was at the table next to him. Tony being none the wiser with spitballs in his hair, thinking the kids were laughing at what he was saying. Sam was telling stories of him and Steve, complaining about something with Steve and running. Natasha had good naturedly let one little girl braid her shoulder length red hair while she showed the other kids different ways to hold knives and aim them. _Oh dear. _

After half an hour of cake, Izzy decided it was time for presents. Since she didn't want to leave out the other Avengers, she had some of the kids make macaroni crafts for them as well. Each Avenger took their gift graciously and gave many hugs to many happy kids. It was soon time for them to be heading off. So before they left they signed autographs for each kid. Izzy quickly ran up with paper in her hands as they were at the door. She handed them each a drawing of themselves, the ones she made two days ago.

"Jace helped me draw them. They're for you guys to keep!" Each Avenger looked at Jace with an amused smirk, who in return gave a sheepish grin and turned a little red and an awkward wave. They turned their attention back to Izzy when Tony bent down to her level.

"These are going to hang up on each of our bedroom door. And I'm gonna make copies and have these pictures of us as our design for our elevator buttons representing our floors." She squealed, and hugged him. Each Avenger had their mouth hanging open, as did Jace and I, since this was an uncommon gesture of Tony Stark. They soon departed, and the children helped clean up, and soon headed home. Jace and I walked back to our apartment as the sun was setting clinging on to each others shoulders. It was a good day.


	9. Diner Dilemma

**I might be getting a little crazy. But it's the weekend so I have a lot of free time! REVIEW!**

"Jace I'll see you later! I'm heading off to work!" I called, hoping he heard me. I closed the door behind me and walked to Ada's Diner.

Right after the dinner rush ended I plopped in a booth and blew hair out of my face. Loose strands of hair escaped my intricate bun that was held together by pencils. I kept an extra one in there to take orders with. Its a good magic trick with kids. I wiped down the booth I was sitting at before getting up to wipe the counters. As I was wiping, I heard the bell ring, but continued to clean. The person sat down in my section as I saw from my peripheral, I huffed. I was so tired. Lauren came over to me, and leaned against the counter.

"Hey Maeve, I can totally take your section. You look like you need a rest." She offered. I was surprised, considering she's a bitch to me. I smiled,

"Um yeah that-" I looked over and saw Steve. He waved shyly at me. I turned back towards Lauren. _Of course. That's why she wants my section._ I gave a smile. "No thanks Lauren I got this one." I walked past her and on my way she grabbed my bicep, hard, and instantly I reacted. I gasped, roughly pushing her arm off, feeling fear. My breathing came up short and I started to feel dizzy. _What is going on? _Why did I feel scared? Its just Lauren! She couldn't do anything to me! I panicked, looking around. Lauren was staring at me in disgust, Steve behind her in concern.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Lauren asked. I couldn't answer, because I couldn't breath. "Goddamn are you always this much of a freak?" Steve walked up and gently pushed Lauren out of the way.

"She's having a panic attack." He sent her a frown before turning towards me. Fear shot through me again, and I backed away and hit the counter, sliding to the ground with my knees to my chest.

"No!" My outburst startled Lauren and Steve, though Steve almost looked hurt. Realization dawned on his face. He put his hands up and crouched down kneeling in front of me.

"Maeve. It's me Steve. I'm not going to hurt you please look at me. You _need _to calm down. You're gonna be okay." My vision started getting blurry and my chest tightened. Ada rushed out all the customers, giving them coupons to use another day. She came over and stood by Steve.

"Please no" I sobbed. Steve swiftly went into my apron pocket and grabbed my cell phone, causing me to flinch back and sob harder. Steve looked at Ada, instantly in Captain America mode.

"Ma'm go through her contacts and call Jace. It's her brother and we need him _immediately,_ I don't think I can calm her down and she's going to make herself pass out." Ada nodded and got a hold of Jace.

"He said he is right down the road. He'll be here in a minute." Steve nodded and continued to try to calm me down until Jace got here.

"Maeve _please_ look at me. You're safe." I shook my head, tears still streaming down my face. By this point, I didn't know what was wrong with me. It's like I was conscious of what was happening but I was terrified of Steve even though I know him. It was like reflexes and muscle memory. I just could't stop even if I tried. Jace burst through the doors and ran over to me. Steve slid out of the way still kneeling but letting Jace through. Jace knelt down and grabbed my face to force me to look at him. I tried to pull away but he held on tighter.

"Maeflower look at me," He said softly, "Its me Jace. Your brother. You're okay. Look at me sis." I recognized his voice and my reaction was immediate. My heartbeat slowed down and I gasped for air, intaking the sweet oxygen. He crawled over and held me, rocking me back and forth whispering quietly. I finally calmed down enough to talk.

"What the hell just happened to me?" My voice cracked multiple times, and felt like cotton. Steve handed me the water from his table, as if he read my mind. It was him who answered.

"You had a panic attack. This waitress over here grabbed your arm and it must have triggered something." He looked at my arm, and saw red fingers, and sent a glare over at Lauren. "You grabbed her a little harshly there didn't you?" Lauren muttered a sorry before folding her arms. Jace looked at my arm and stood up facing Lauren.

"You do realize I am an officer correct? I can have you arrested for assault." She paled, and I responded before anyone could.

"Jace. It's okay. It's just her." He sent her another glare, and knelt back down patting my back.

"Let's get you home." I nodded, and he and Steve helped me stand up.

"I am so sorry. I don't know what happened. Oh my god I'm so embarrassed" I put my face in my hands as I turned red. Ada walked over to me.

"None of that dearie. You did nothing wrong. As for Lauren," She looked towards Lauren, "You're fired." Lauren gasped, and turned red in anger. Ada held a hand up, "I don't want to hear it missy. Get your stuff and don't come back. You are not welcome in my diner." Lauren made a frustrated noise and immediately ran turned towards Steve, "As for you handsome, come back any time." She winked then stopped. She looked at him in wonder before asking, "What's your name young man?" He stuck out his hand.

"Steve Rogers ma'm its a pleasure to meet you." Ada smiled, her eyes lighting up.

"No need for introductions Captain. We've already met." Steve gave her a confused look, as did Jace and I. "I was a USO dancer back when you were selling war bonds. Fresh at sixteen." Steve's face lit up, and a smile broke out on his face.

"Wait. Sixteen? Adalynn King? I remember you! You were a such a sweetheart! Oh Ada!" Steve gently grabbed her in a hug. "I remember when you first joined. Golly you were terrified and such a shy little thing." She chuckled.

"Ah yes, and the other girls were giving me a hard time because I was so young. And who stood up for me? You got them to all leave me alone." She poked him in the chest, "I never did thank you for that." He smiled.

"There's no need to. I knew how it felt. Gosh Ada its so good to see you." He hugged her again. Obviously happy to meet someone from his own time.

"Well every meal is on the house from now on okay? Come in whenever your little heart desires." Steve shook his head.

"Nonsense. I couldn't ask that of you." She swatted him with a towel.

"I am your elder you do as I say young man." We all chuckled.

"Technically I'm older than you. But I'll give you that one." She sighed wistfully and looked him over.

"I remember praying to God to let me age a couple of years so I could pursue you" We all smiled,she huffed and muttered, "I didn't think he would take it literally." We all laughed for a good couple minutes at that. Steve turned pink before laughing along with us. I got a dizzy spell after laughing and my knees buckled. Thanks to Steve's fast reflexes he caught me before I hit the floor.

"Woah. Easy there. Jace we should probably get her home." Jace nodded in agreement. Ada ran into the kitchen before coming back out with a takeout box and handing it to Jace.

"Here, let her eat this when you get home." Jace agreed before holding the door open while Steve scooped me up into his arms bridal style. Mortified, I pushed against him telling him to put me down. I have legs. I can walk. But he ignored me. The cool night air that softly tickled my face, the warmth radiating off of Steve's body, and the gentle swaying, lulled me into a peaceful sleep in Steve's arms.

I woke up gasping, feeling sweat trickle down my neck. I had the same dream about my dad from a few nights ago. Same beginning, same feeling, same ending. I looked at my clock and saw it was three in the morning. _Wait. _I looked around, seeing I was in my room. _How'd I get in here?_ I didn't remember coming home. That last thing I remembered was being carri- _Shit._I must have fallen asleep in Steve's arms. _Oops_. I laid back down, thinking of Steve. Before I knew it, my eyelids slid back shut.

I woke up the next morning feeling rejuvenated. Bouncing out of bed I got ready for the day. Jace and I were picking up Izzy to take her to the park to go feed the ducks. I made sure Jace was awake and then we went into the kitchen and made breakfast. He cooked the eggs while I made the bacon. It was our usual routine. We were done with breakfast in no time and ate fast, before heading out the door to get Izzy. Jace was on call today so he may or may not have to leave early, much to Izzy's soon to be disappointment.

We reached her house and Jace was about to knock on the door when we heard a scream and a crash. We looked at each other, before Jace kicked the door opened and sprinted in. I followed quickly behind and gasped at what we saw.

Izzy was laying face down on the floor, blood pooling from her head and staining the white carpet a dark burgundy color. A plate lay cracked in half next to her.

"How do you like that you little shit?!" We heard a shrill voice say. Ice pooled in my stomach. I closed my eyes, hoping this was a nightmare. I turned to see Izzy's mom holding another plate, and Jace sprinting at her holding her in a headlock. I called 911 immediately and ran to Izzy's side careful to examine her. Her arm was bent at an odd angle, and even I could tell it was broken. Jace was saying something to the mom, and produced handcuffs and locked her to the sink. He ran over to where I was and gently turned Izzy face up. He paled, and put his head to her chest before making a sobbing noise. I looked down and saw why. I put my hands to my mouth and choked a sob back.

She wasn't breathing.


	10. Shock

**Hey guys! This is kind of a filler chapter and I hope it's not confusing. I know there's a lot of internal conflict going on right how with Maeve. Like her father now Izzy. So if I should make it one thing at a time let me know. Or if it's okay let me know too. I need reviews and critiques to know how well I'm doing with this story. Thank you! **

I vaguely heard the sirens coming closer as I watched Jace yell in frustration as he tried to resuscitate her. The paramedics burst through the door and it took three of them to get Jace off of Izzy. He fought them, jerking his shoulders trying to pull free and get to Izzy, screaming her name over and over. The head paramedic gave him a shot, which I assume is a sedative considering Jace started going limp, his eyes drooping.

"Not again, not again" He whimpered, "I'm sorry" Before finally succumbing to the sedative and going limp in the paramedics arms. I watched the whole scene unfold, as if it was slow motion. I was vaguely aware of someone helping me up and gently pushing me out. I turned towards Izzy's limp body.

"Izzy..Izzy!..IZZY PLEASE!" I struggled against the hold, almost breaking free. I heard voices, but it felt like I was listening to them talk while I was underwater. I felt myself being held at arm length point, as if I was being passed on to someone else. In the short window of opportunity I launched away towards Izzy, only to feel thick arms wrap around my middle, pulling me back. I screamed. "Let me go! IZZY! IZZY I'M HERE! NO!" I sobbed, finally giving up. "She was only five. She was fucking five.." I rested my head against the blue chest, quickly seeing and feeling the white raised lines on the middle of it, as if something was embroidered on it. I closed my eyes, crying, hoping I would wake up from what I could only hope was a horrible nightmare.

_Steve's POV_

I was on duty, helping Clint with a minor mission which only dealt with interrogating a few of the corrupted SHEILD officers that worked with HYDRA, when I got called into Fury's office. I walked in, and sat down in front of his desk when he slid a folder across to me. I opened to file with no words, seeing the photograph of a woman. I looked up at Fury in questioning. "Sir?"

"Keep reading the file." I nodded and continued. The woman, Miranda McNyer, was the wife of a captured HYDRA soldier. He was reported by an elementary school teacher for assumption of abuse in the household. Immediately put on SHIELDS radar, he was taken SHIELD didn't realize was the wife, was also an ex-HYDRA soldier. The child was still in the mother's care. I looked at the picture of the child, and my heart dropped. Ice pooled in my stomach as I continued to stare at the picture. The innocent, sweet face, with bruises, a busted lip, and a swollen black eye.

"Izzy..." Fury's eye snapped up to meet my own.

"You know this child?" I nodded, still staring at her picture.

"She's apart of the program that the team and I went to the party for the other day. She planned it and came up with it. She was a sweetheart." I looked up at Fury. He sighed, and for the first time in my time of knowing him, I saw emotion flicker in his eye. I couldn't tell what emotion though.

"Her mom went off the deep end. She picked up where the father left off and continued to strike the child." My blood ran cold, I was angry. I went to stand up, but Fury held is hand out. "We intercepted a call from a frantic woman, she said she and her brother were picking her up to take her out somewhere, when they heard screaming. The brother busted the door open and ran in and apprehended the mom. But it was too late for the daughter. You need to get down there with Falcon to collect the woman." I nodded, already knowing it was Maeve and Jace who found her.

"Yes sir". I stood up and immediately headed out contacting Sam and telling him to meet me there, receiving the coordinates from Agent Hill.

Thankfully, they don't live far from the Triskelion so I arrived just as the paramedics were. That's the good thing about the new SHIELD, its more affective, and its only Fury, Agent Hill, Clint, Natasha and I. I pulled my motorcycle to a stop, and saw Sam not far behind me. I looked at Sam and waved him over while running inside. Since I was suited up I didn't get stopped by any of the officers or EMTs.

What I saw made my heart stop. Izzy. Sweet, innocent little Izzy, lying in a pool of her own blood. Jace is kneeling next to her, pumping her chest repeatedly, crying out her name. It took three paramedics to get him off of her. Sam instructed one of them to give him a sedative, because he wasn't calming down.

"Not again, not again" He bowed his head, "I'm sorry" The sedative kicked in and knocked him out. _Not again?_ I stored that in my memory bank to pick apart later. I turned my attention to Maeve once Jace was taken care of, and what I saw broke my heart even more. Maeve sat on the ground next to Izzy, just staring at her, tears leaking. Sam walked over, gently holding her arms helping her up. She complied at first, but soon snapped out of the shock and started thrashing in Sam's arms.

"Izzy..Izzy!..IZZY PLEASE!" He held on to her the best he could, but if she could tackle me...

"Sam here, I'll take her." Sam nodded vigorously and reached her out to me. As I went to grab her, she suddenly flung herself out of Sam's arms with all her weight and lunged back towards Izzy. Thanks to my reflexes, I dove for her, wrapping my arms around her waist and pulled her to my chest, so she wouldn't hurt herself, or Izzy for that matter.

"Let me go! IZZY! IZZY I'M HERE! NO!" She thrashed and kicked sobbing harder, before finally tiring herself out and giving up. "She was only five. She was fucking five.." I held her tighter, shifting her in a more comfortable position, so she could lay her head on my chest. She stopped crying after a while, slowly settling into a sleep.

I wouldn't let the paramedics take Maeve so I just brought her back to my apartment, while Sam kept an eye on Jace who was sleeping off the sedative then to be examined over at the hospital for a few bumps and bruises he caused himself. I laid her on my bed, taking off her shoes, before tucking her under the covers. She stirred a bit, mumbling incoherently in her sleep. I walked out, leaving the door open so I could just keep an ear out. I went into my living room and sat on my couch, heaving a sigh. I put my head in my hands. _Izzy. Please God please. Don't take her now._ If Izzy were to die, I don't know how it would affect Maeve and Jace. I saw them today, I don't want to imagine how much this would affect their mental health. Hell. I've only ever met her once if you don't include the exhibit, and I don't know what _I_ would do if she didn't make it.

After thirty minutes of being still, I decided to fix something up for Maeve and I. She should be waking up soon anyway. I grabbed the egg carton from my refrigerator, and set everything up making scrambled eggs. _Toast? Bacon?_ I decided on bacon because, who doesn't like bacon?. I also sliced up some apples for good measure. I was slicing the last apple when I heard a scream. Snapping my head up, I sprinted to my bedroom, and saw Maeve thrashing around. "NO! NO! DAD STOP!" Her out burst made me pause. _Her father?_ I would have thought the shock of Izzy would have made her dream about her...not her father. Another scream jolted me from my thoughts and I kicked myself for stopping. I ran over to her, holding her arms away from herself so she doesn't hit me or herself.

"Maeve it's just me! Just Steve! Please wake up you're okay!" I had to repeat a few times but she finally settled down. I held her gently down as she slowly stopped thrashing her arms and opened her eyes, gasping and sitting up. She looked at me, yelped and scooted away. Still half in the nightmare I guess. "It's just me. You're okay." She looked frantically around, and swallowed thickly.

"Where am I?" She asked, her voice cracking slightly.

"You're in my apartment. Do you remember what happened?" Tears sprung in her eyes as she nodded. She put her head in her hands and sobbed.

"If we just came seconds before..." Without thinking, I crawled on the bed next to her, and held her as she cried. She stiffened at first, but slowly sank into my arms. I just let her cry, thinking back to Bucky when I thought he had died, and how I blamed myself too. I didn't try to tell her it wasn't her fault, even though it _was_ out of her control, because I know from experience you never listen. She settled down, before pulling away, wiping her eyes. She glanced at my shirt, blushing at the tears stains that soaked it.

"Sorry." I shook my head.

"No. Don't be sorry. You need to cry. You should have seen me the night Bucky fell from the train. As for the shirt, it'll come out. It's just water." I smiled, before getting off the bed and helping her up. "I made us some food, you need to eat." I gently helped her up, before taking her hand and leading her into the kitchen. I pulled out her chair for her, and pushed her in, before going to the counter to grab the food. I placed a plate in front of her, and one in front of me. She just sat there, staring at the food. Of course she wouldn't want to eat, thats normal with shock, but she needed to. "Maeve." I said gently. She looked up at me, her green eyes glistening with tears.

"I don't think I can eat Steve. I'm sorry." I sighed, wanting to let her have her way, but knowing it wouldn't do her any good for her health.

"I know, but you need to force yourself to eat a little. You need food in you. It's for your own health Mae." I didn't really mean to use her nickname, but it seemed to do the trick because she slowly picked up her fork, eating small portions of eggs, and a few pieces of bacon. She also nibbled on an apple. So at least she got some natural sugar in her to help with the shock. As for me, I cleared three full servings. Fast metabolism and all. "Are you finished?" She nodded, so I took her plate as well as mine and washed them in the sink before putting them in the dish rack to air dry.

"Thank you" She said quietly, "For everything." I looked towards her, drying my hands with a dish towel.

"You don't have to thank me for anything. I'm just doing-" She cut me off.

"Your job?" She gave a tiny smile, that didn't meet her eyes. I shook my head and smiled softly.

"What any friend would do for another" I finished.


	11. Decisions

**So I know this is a short chapter but I just have so many emotional chapters that I find perfect places to stop! :) Review! **

_Maeve's POV_

It's been two weeks and Izzy still hasn't woken up. The paramedics restarted her heart successfully thank God but she's in a coma on life support. Its a miracle in itself that they were able to restart her heart. Just one of those unexplainable things I guess. Tony, having taken a love for the child since the party, payed to have her moved into Stark Towers D.C so he and Dr. Banner can keep an eye on her. I trust them more than the doctors, same with Jace. Jace and I temporarily moved into Stark Towers so we could be on call if Izzy woke up. _When_ Izzy woke up.

I was walking hand in hand with Jace, around Stark's garden. "You think she'll make it?" I asked him quietly. We still haven't talked about it. He thought for a moment, before he answered.

"I think she will. I hope she will." His eyes started to glisten before he looked down. "If we just got there two minutes before-" I interrupted him.

"Jace. Look at me." He looked up, and I cupped his face on each side with both my hands. "We didn't. Okay? There was nothing we could have done. If we got there before it happened, it would have happened later. At least we got there when we did." He nodded.

"I know, its just...she didn't deserve this."

"I know Jaybird. I know." We hugged each other, clinging on as if the other would disappear forever before our very eyes.

_Steve's POV_

I was walking towards Maeve's new room to check on her, when Jarvis disrupted me.

"Captain Rogers, Mr. Stark and Dr. Banner are requesting your attendance. They say it is urgent" Immediately, I think the worst.

"I'll be down there in five. Thank you Jarvis"

"Of course Captain Rogers." I walk to the elevator, before pressing the lab button. As I was going down, I gazed at the drawings Izzy had made, that Stark had copied, engraved, and colored to fit the elevator buttons. It looked like she had drawn it right there. I couldn't find any differences. Technology still amazed me.

I got down to the lab level and walked swiftly in the double sliding doors. "Stark? Dr. Banner? You requested my arrival?" They turned towards me, Stark waving me over rapidly.

"You're gonna wanna see this Steve." I knew this was serious if he was using my first name. I walked over and looked at the holographic screen. "See this DNA strand?" I nodded, looking at the spiral, sifting through my memory bank to recall what it was called.

"Double Helix?" Tony and Bruce looked at me. I shrugged. "I picked up some college courses after I moved here." They nodded and looked back at the screen. Not before I caught Bruce's impressed looked and Tony's smug one. _Dammit_. I forgot he was the one who suggested it after the Battle of New York.

"Yeah, anyway, this is Izzy's strand" He threw his hands out, enlarging the image. "And this," He made another light sweeping hand gesture, "Is one Sergeant James Buchanan Barnes." I studied the two strands, but seeing it went beyond my knowledge. I looked over at them for help. That's when Bruce stepped in.

"If you look at the two strands, you will see the both are almost coded exactly the same. Now usually, this wouldn't mean much, but we studied the coding on both you and James to figure out the serum they used on James. They managed to recreate it almost perfectly, one slight difference in the coding. Barely detectable, and didn't cause any difference between the two of you mentally or physically. But we noticed Izzy has the same exact coding as James." Bruce explained.

"So are you saying Izzy has the super soldier serum in her?" Tony clapped sarcastically, while Bruce nodded patiently. "It would make sense. Both her parents were HYDRA soldiers. They must have been training her," The puzzle started to fit together, "Then the father got on SHIELD's radar because of reported abuse. The mother started training then after HYDRA was destroyed she tried to eliminate her. Get rid of the experiment. They wanted to see if they could be injected at a young age, and grow into the serum." Bruce and Tony nodded.

"It also explains how she even survived so far at all." Tony said. "She honestly should have been killed before the paramedics even arrived on the scene."

"Do you think she'll wake up?" Tony and Bruce nodded again.

"The serum is strong, if you can fall half dead into the ocean at 30,000 feet, she can wake up from this." I felt a great weight lifted from my shoulders. She would live. She would grow up. She would be strong.

_Maeve's POV_

I woke up to someone gently touching my shoulder. I jumped slightly under the sudden touch, and turned to see Bruce and Steve. Steve smiled before speaking.

"We have some good news."

They spent the next twenty minutes explaining to me what they recently discovered. Bruce left after explaining all the sciency stuff that only someone with his brain can understand, and Steve stayed to dumb it down for me. We didn't want to hurt his feelings.

"She's gonna live?" I asked, my voice shaking. Steve nodded.

"She has a very good chance. Bruce said a ninety-five percent chance she'll be fine." I cried out in joy, before throwing myself at Steve wrapping him in a hug.

"Oh she's gonna live! Izzy's gonna be okay!" I felt the tears spring out, as Steve held me rubbing my back.

"Yeah, she's gonna pull through." I felt him rest his head on my shoulder, feeling him smile.

_Tony's POV_

I sat at the edge of Izzy's hospital bed, studying her. Maybe it was the fact we both had abusive parents, though mine were more verbally abusive rather than physical. At least when my father was sober. Or maybe her energetic spirit reminds me of myself. She's a genius, there's no doubt about that. I can see her brain bottled up, thus making her even more hyper because her mind goes a million miles a minute. But ever since she first presented those drawings to us, I felt very...paternal towards her. Which is a first for me because I'm me. Obviously.

"Tony! I've been looking for you. We have a press conference set up in three weeks and I was wonder-" Pepper cut herself off, before placing a hand on my shoulder. "Whats wrong?" I pulled her onto my lap and kissed her hair, tucking her head under my chin.

"When she wakes up," I whispered, "Where will she go?" Pepper rubbed my arms that held her.

"Well, we'll make sure to find her a good foster home, preferably around D.C." I shook my head.

"She's special Pep. She has the same serum as Rogers running through her blood." Pepper pulled from under me to face me, looking appalled. I glanced at her, before looking at Izzy. "She needs to be somewhere safe, where she can be protected, and learn how to protect herself. She needs to be with a family that we absolutely _know _will treat her like she deserves to be treated. Where she can still have a happy childhood even if it won't be a normal one." I stared at Izzy. Pep looked at her, then me.

"Tony, whatever your thinking..." I looked towards her, cupping her cheek.

"I've already decided Pep."


	12. Waking up

**I think this is one of my favorite chapters boo far. Maybe! I don't know haha. Tell me what you guys think about it! If I'm going too fast or too slow with the progression of the romance or even the story line in general. And thanks for reading it! REVIEW:)**

_Maeve's POV_

I sat on the edge of Izzy's bed, gently brushing her hair, and twisting it into an intricate braid. I was lightly singing to her, because they say that coma patients can hear. It was the lullaby from Hunger Games.

_Deep in the meadow_

_Under the willow,_

Izzy begged and begged to see it on DVD but I wouldn't let her since it was so gruesome. Apparently she went over a friends house and watched it there.

_A bed of grass_

_A soft green pillow_

She loved it, not seemingly affected from all the violence, and I guess now I see why. But she always asked me to sing her the lullaby, and I always complied.

_Lay down your head,_

_and close your sleepy eyes_

I was so engrossed in the song, I didn't feel the twitch of her finger.

_And when again they open,_

_The sun will rise._

"Hmm" I snapped my head down, looking at Izzy. At first, I thought it was the figment of my imagination, and when I was about to conclude it to that, I felt her finger twitch. I gasped.

"Jarvis! Get everyone in here! _Now! _Tell them she's waking up!"

"Of course ma'm." Not too long after, Clint came running in beside Natasha and Steve.

"The little squirt is waking up?" Clint asked, I nodded, keeping my attention on Izzy. I felt Steve slip beside me. Thor came in, thankfully talkiing quietly and not in his normal booming voice.

"I am excited for the young child's awakening. She does well?"

"She's fit as a fiddle now, only a few cuts and bruises still healing." Tony answered as he walked in. Bruce walked over to check her heart rate.

"When she wakes up, everyone be quiet and sit down on the floor. I don't want her to be over stimulated. Her brain will be tender and sensitive. I don't believe she will have any motor skills problems." Bruce said. We all complied and sat down. Jace burst through the door, almost tripping over Thor's long legs on the ground. I motioned for him to sit down next to me. He walked over and plopped down throwing his legs over mine and leaned against the wall. He leaned in closer to me.

"So why are we all sitting on the ground?" He whispered.

"To prevent over stimulation when she wakes up." He nodded, before falling silent, leaning his head on my shoulder. Bruce continued to prep her for when she woke up. Filling her IV up and measuring how many pain killers to give her, if she needs any, things like that. The steady slow beeping in the room picked up slightly, and she started to stir. Jace got his legs off my lap, and leaned forward. As did the rest of us. Her eyes opened, looking around the room. Her eyes landed on Thor, the first person. She cocked her head slightly, scrunching her eyebrows.

"Am I in heaven?" We all chuckled at her innocent question, Thor laughing lightly before shaking his head.

"You are still on Midgard young one. Welcome back." She looked around examine all of us. Her eyes landing on Jace and I. She broke out in a weak smile.

"Miss Mae, Jay Jay!" She said weakly. When I heard my nickname, I broke. I leapt up, walking over to her, before gently hugging her. I stroked her hair, disregarding Bruce's instructions. Jace walked over and took her hand gently.

"You gave us a fright Izzy Bear." He was holding back his own tears, judging on the thickness in his voice. "How are you feeling?"

"Like I woke up from a nap." The serum was working well. Bruce nodded, before jotting down notes. Tony walked over to her before fixing her IV. She gaped.

"Ironman?" Thats when she looked everywhere. "The Avengers! Are you guys _sure_ I'm not in heaven?" Clint snorted. Natasha smacked him gently on the arm.

"Nope. Like Thor said, your stuck here on Earth with the rest of us." Tony said. Steve decided to voice his gratitude then.

"I'm glad you're awake Izzy. It's been quiet around town." Her expression lit up when she saw him.

"Mr. Captain!" He smiled and waved, and she waved back. Bruce stepped in at this point.

"All right guys, lets let her get some rest. We'll give her something to eat later when she's gotten plenty of sleep." We all nodded. The other Avengers said their goodbyes and get wells, while I hung back. Even Jace gave her a kiss on the head and left. I sat there, watching Bruce set up her bed to make her more comfortable. He'd make a good father one day. He's very good with kids.

"She'll be there in the morning Mae." I twisted around, seeing Steve leaning against the doorframe. I turned back around facing Bruce and Izzy and sighed.

"I know, it's just hard. She's like my baby sister." Steve put his hand on my shoulder and squeezed.

"You need food though, its been a while since you ate." I nodded, letting him lead us into the main kitchen. Clint and Thor were in there already. Natasha came in right behind us as did Bruce. I went to make myself something but everyone but Steve yelled a "NO!" simultaneously. I jumped, and turned to face them. _What the hell? _Tony patted me on the head obnoxiously, before answering.

"Steve is the best cook on the team. You'd think he'd grown up in the south. We all let him cook." I looked towards Steve, raising an eyebrow. His cheeks burned red as he tried stuttered out a modest reply.

"Well I wouldn't-" Tony cut him off putting a hand up.

"Shut it Captain Freezy. Humble is annoying." Steve rolled his eyes, before turning on the stove. "Maeve," Tony said, I looked towards him. "Can I talk to you privately for a moment?" I grew nervous, everyone's amiable chatter falling silent, never seeing him so serious and professional. I nodded, following him out.

"So," I heard Steve say as we walked out. "Pancakes?" A chorus of yes echoed throughout the hall as we walked further.

"I promise we will get out of your hair Tony. Now that Izzy's getting better" He abruptly stopped, and turned towards me. I almost slammed into him.

"It's not that. I like you guys here, I actually want you to stay. But it is about Izzy." I looked at him questioningly. He almost looked nervous at what he was about to say. He drew in a deep breath before exhaling, and stuck his hand in his pockets. "I want to adopt Izzy." He said. "I want her to be my daughter." _Well shit._

"Wow Tony, I- I mean-..." I struggled for words, not wanting to offend the man. "Why?" He looked down.

" I adore her. As much as Pepper. Ever since the party Mae, I just can't explain it. And she would be safe here anyway. She would be loved by all of us, I promise, I'll be a good dad." I put my hand on his arm.

"Tony, you don't have to ask permission or prove to me you would make a good dad." I said. "But the fact that you did, shows you already _are _a good dad." His head snapped up, and he gave me the most genuine smile I've ever seen. He hugged me in a bone crushing hug.

"Thank you" He whispered. He pulled away before looking at me. "I'm gonna go tell everyone. And that," He said gesturing towards me and himself, "Stays between us." He gave the universal 'I'm watching you gesture' before bouncing off. I chuckled to myself and walked back into the kitchen. Steve was just putting plates on the table. I sat down and he put a plate in front of me. They smelled delicious and as I took a bite, I moaned, my eyes rolling back. The light bread practically melted on my tongue, tasting a hint of butter. Steve turned red.

"Well Capsical," Tony said, "First time you made a girl moan?" I snapped my eyes open and blushed avoiding all eye contact with Steve. Steve must have made a face or rolled his eyes, because he didn't reply. I went back to eating my pancakes, keeping my mouth shut this time.

_Third Party POV_

_I tried to stop her. I tried to stop the mother. For some reason, I wanted to help the child. I never help people. I kill them. I faintly remember the mother, but from where? I watched the woman that the Captain is infatuated with as she knelt by the little girl's side and cried in despair. I watched as the boy tried to resuscitate her, shaking as he saw it was no use. Thats when the Captain and his winged friend showed up. Why was I sent out to kill him before? He turned towards me, and we made eye contact. Thats when his face morphed into a bloody mess, swollen shut eyelids, and a broken nose. Everyone around us disappeared, and he was mouthing something._

_"Bucky" He progressed louder and louder, until he was screaming. His faced morphed again, only a few scratches and sweat. And I saw his hand outstretched, trying to grasp my hand as he screamed my name. Watching in horror as I fell._

"Ahuh!" I gasped, sitting up in bed. I put my heads in my hand and rocked back in forth. What went from a simple memory of spying on the child to whatever that was. _Another memory? Are these memories?_ Slowly, I sat up, wiping tears. I looked at my hand, puzzled. I've never cried before. Not that I remember. I thought back to the memory. _What did I fall from? Why was the Captain horror stricken? _I looked up. _Why did he try to catch me?_


	13. Flashbacks

**Sorry I took so long to update! School has been a pain as usual but I'm back writing now. I hope you enjoy this chapter! If you have any questions, comments, or critiques...REVIEW!**

_Maeve's POV_

_"Eibhilín," He whispered in my ear, grasping my biceps so I couldn't move. I struggled and struggled but to no avail. I couldn't escape. His retched breathe laced with alcohol silently lingered on my face._

_"Dad! Dad Stop! It's me, Maeve! Dad please!" I was sobbing now, terrified. Jace wasn't home, and dad was drunk. I tried pulling away, but he held me tighter._

_"Stop Eibhilín! STOP!" He shook me so hard my teeth rattled. I sobbed harder. "Eibhilín," He stroked me hair, "My sweet, sweet Eibhilín." My tears blinded my eyes, as my fear clutched to my body._

_"No! NO! STOP DAD PLEASE STOP!" I screamed as loud as I could, thrashing around under his grip._

_"Mae! Mae!" I distantly heard. Thats when dad started shaking me, "Mae please!" I kept screaming, watching him undo his belt. Disgust and horror swept through my body. No. Not my own father. I felt repulsed and terrified. It was agony. I screamed, trying to get away._

_"MAE!"_

I jerked awake. All of a sudden, my dad wasn't on top of me anymore. Someone else was. I screamed again, trying to get away. I jerked my head back, almost hitting the headboard but a hand cushioned the impact.

"Mae! Mae please! You're alright! It's Steve!" I wasn't listening, flashes of memories kept going through my mind. My father. _No. No! NO!_ I kept thrashing.

"NO NO PLEASE NO MORE!" I sobbed, slipping under the strong grip, crawling up against the headboard, tucking my feet under myself and wrapped my arms around my knees. My chest tightened and I couldn't breath. "No no no no no" I muttered, rocking back and forth. Steve looked at me, his blue eyes looking me over, analyzing what to do next. He reached his hand towards me.

"_Eibhilín" He stroked me hair. " My sweet, sweet Eibhilín..."_

"NO!" Steve jerked his hand away, "GET AWAY FROM ME!" I my body break out into a cold feeling sweat, my heart beating rapidly through my chest. "Please..." I said quietly. I couldn't look him in the eyes, not focused on anything except the memories plaguing my mind.

"Tony, get Jace" I heard Steve say. The door hissed, opening then closing. I didn't realize Tony was in the room. "Bruce, is this PTSD?" My breathing got faster, realizing I was the only girl in the room. Before Bruce could answer I screamed again, trying to make a run for it. I leapt of my bed, getting tangled in the sheets, slamming into the floor. I twisted quickly, worming myself out, when I felt myself being picked up. I thrashed, screaming and tried to get out.

"Bruce here's the sedative you asked for" I vaguely heard a woman's voice. _Natasha._ A another woman. I felt the tightening in my chest slowly unknot.

"_Jesus Christ_ look at her arms!" Someone yelled. tightening came back. I shook my head, screaming out, trying to break free from the prison of human flesh.

"Great job Katniss, thats just what we needed. Keep your damn voice down." Tony said. The arms around me tightened, and I heard whispering in my ear, telling me I'm okay and to calm down.

_"Eibhilín," He whispered in my ear, grasping my biceps so I couldn't move. I struggled and struggled but to no avail. I couldn't escape._

"NO! LET ME GO! DON'T TOUCH ME PLEASE!" I kicked as hard as I could, hearing a grunt.

"Bruce," I recognized as Steve's voice. "The sedative please" I felt a prick in my thigh, and immediately, black seeped into my vision, grasping the edges.

"Not again...not again..." Darkness over took me.

_Steve's POV_

We were all gathered in the kitchen, Mae asleep in the med bay. I leaned against the counter with my arms folded. Tony paced around, while Jace was sitting beside Natasha with his head in his hands.

"Can someone please explain what the hell happened to her?" Tony said.

"This was similar to what happened at the restaurant." I said, "We had to call Jace to come and calm her down." Bruce looked up interested. He turned to Jace.

"Didn't you say earlier that wasn't her first nightmare?" Jace nodded, not looking up.

"A couple times. She would scream, scaring the shit out of me. Yelling 'Let me go' and 'No dad please' kind of like tonight. I tried waking her up, but she would absolutely refuse to. I couldn't wake her up over her screaming. So I just assumed they were nightmares about our father when he was abusive. I never told her I knew. I would just sit beside her and wait for her to settle down." Bruce nodded.

"And Steve you said she had a panic attack when a co-worker grabbed her arm?" Steve nodded. Bruce went quiet, thinking over the information. His head snapped up, and his face paled.

"Bruce?" Clint asked in concern. Bruce ignored him. He wiped a hand over his face, muttering obscenities.

"She repressed memories." Bruce said.

"Repressed memories?" I asked in question. Bruce gave me a nod, walking around.

"When a person goes through something traumatic, sometimes the brain will repress the memories. Or in other words, force that person to forget them, storing the memories deep in the subconscious. Its a psychological defense mechanism to prevent meltdowns." He leaned over the island. Propping up his elbows on the granite counter top. "She must have repressed some, and they're being unveiled now." It made sense, but what could she have gone through that was so traumatic?

"Jace. Was she sexually abused by your father?" We all snapped our heads towards Natasha, horrified that she had even thought that. Jace looked towards her with the same expression.

"Of course not! She would have said something! Jesus Christ Natasha." Natasha shook her head, her face still emotionless.

"That's traumatic. She would have repressed that." Jace paled.

"Well then the hospital would have told me." This time, it was Bruce who disagreed.

"No. The hospitals won't check for that unless it was questioned. And did you hear what she was saying? Also the triggers. All physical. When Steve was holding her down while I gave her the sedative did you hear what she was muttering?" I spoke up this time.

"She said 'Not again.'" Realization swept over me and I couldn't help but feel the anger and utter disgust that swept through me and settled in the pit of my stomach. No woman should ever have to go through that, especially from her own father. Someone who should be there to love and protect her. To teach her right from wrong, to be there when she needs a shoulder to cry on. To guide her through life. And he stripped all that from her. From Jace too.

"It also explains why she freaked out when Steve tried going near her, then calmed down when she heard Tasha enter. Then freak out again when I spoke up." Clint added in. Jace got up, rubbing his face.

"Jesus Christ."

_Maeve's POV_

My eyelids felt like lead as I opened them. My mouth felt like it was stuffed with cotton balls when I swallowed. My limbs felt like they were filled with sand when I tried to get up. _What happened? _I heard the door open, and Bruce cautiously stepped in. He smiled softly. My muscles tensed, and a cold feeling slid through my body. I forced myself to ignore it. It was Bruce.

"Hey, glad to see you're awake. How are you feeling?"

"I've been better. What happened?" I wanted answers. Bruce looked towards me, and bit his lip.

"Maeve, we're gonna let Jace tell you. Okay? You'll remember once he tells you." I nodded, and Bruce left to get Jace. A few minutes later Jace came in. His eyes looked slightly puffy, as if he either cried or didn't get enough sleep. He sat down on the edge of the bed, and took my hand in his gently.

"Maeve..." He swallowed, "I'm going to tell you something, okay. And just know I am here for you, along with the team." He took a deep breath.

"Jace you're scaring me." He looked at me, and closed his eyes.

"Maeflower, the night dad put you in the hospital...it was worse than we originally knew." I interrupted him.

"The memory flashes I've been getting in my dreams..." Jace nodded. "They...they _were_real?" My eyes filled with tears.

"I'm so sorry Mae. I'm so sorry." _No..._I cried, and he wrapped me in his arms, rubbing my back. "It's gonna be okay Maeflower, I've got you. It's gonna be okay." I didn't stop crying until I fell asleep half an hour later, still in Jace's arms.

_Jace's POV_

"Jace?" I heard a quiet voice say. I turned to the voice to see Bruce standing there awkwardly shuffling on his feet. "Just to let you know, she will get flashbacks. It's only going to come back in bits and pieces. So she will most likely still have some episodes." I nodded. But a question came to mind.

"Dr. Banner, you said yourself your not this kind of doctor. How do you know so much about this?" Bruce looked to his feet quietly.

"My father beat me, and he beat my mother. I was there when he killed her. I was only a child, but I had repressed the memory. So I understand what she is going through." A wave of sympathy rolled through me. _He got abused too?_

"Thank you for sharing that with me. I'm so sorry." Bruce nodded, looking up at me giving me a small smile.

"If you need anything just let me know. If she wakes up and starts having an episode, give her that sedative on the bedside table."

"Okay. Thanks." Bruce quietly left, leaving me with my sister. I took her hand in mine, "I'm so sorry Maeflower. I'm so sorry. I love you so much sis. You have no idea how precious you are to me." I kissed her hand, before quietly slipping out and telling Jarvis to notify me if she wakes up, before letting the door silently hiss behind me.

**Well I hope you liked this chapter! I really hope I'm not making Mae too much of a sob story. But no ones life is perfect and some people go through a lot more than others. I want to show that. She has more than just a few things going on, and getting over it will make her a stronger person. REVIEW! :)**


	14. The Best Person to Talk to

**Hello! Hope you enjoy this chapter! I will warn you there is sensitive discussions in here but it's near the end. REVIEW!**

_Maeve's POV_

I woke up from another groggy sleep, only to realize I was alone. I sighed in relief. As of right now, I only wanted to be alone. As soon as I thought that, Jace runs in.

"Maeflower! Good morning sleepyhead." He rubbed my hair. I swatted his hand away.

"I wouldn't do that Jace. Lord knows how long its been since I showered." I pet my hair, but surprisingly not feeling any grease.

"No worries. Natasha volunteered to keep you in good hygiene." I looked up at him surprised. _Natasha? Of all people?_ I just kind of assumed she didn't like me. But that was awfully nice of her.

"I'll have to tell her thank you when I see her. Can I get up now?" Jace nodded, giving me his hand to help him up. When I was up, he glanced at me.

"Do you wanna..talk at all?" I shook my head. And turned my attention to something else. I don't want to think about that.

"I'm just hungry right now. Can we make bacon?" I clasped my hands together, sticking out my bottom lip. Jace chuckled, pushing my lip back in.

"Yeah lets go. Just don't burn yourself on bacon grease again. We don't need to scare the shit out of everyone with your screaming." I knew he was talking about when I burned myself with bacon grease, and I screamed bloody murder, but I still flinched, knowing I had a really bad episode and all I did was scream. Jace looked abruptly towards me, stumbling out an apology.

"Shit Mae I didn't mean it like that I just- I meant when-" I put my hand to his mouth, smiling softly.

"It's okay Jaybird, I knew what you meant." He smiled gently, before taking my hand and walking with me to the kitchen.

I was turning the bacon over when Pepper strolled in.

"My that smells delicious Mae" I jumped, almost dropping the tongs. Quick flashes swept through my mind, and I quickly pushed them out. No more episodes. I turned towards Pepper and smiled.

"You startled me!" I laughed, "And thank you. Jace and I make them all the time." I forced a little happiness to let them think I was okay. It wouldn't hurt them. She smiled.

"Sorry about that. I have to get to meeting in New York though. Jarvis, wake up Tony in ten minutes. Make sure he's up okay?" She said.

"Yes Ms. Potts." Jarvis replied. Pepper said her goodbye to Jace and I and soon left. Natasha and Clint came in, along with Thor.

"Steve's making bacon guys! Yes!" Clint sprinted in, and stopped short when he saw Jace and I. His shoulders sagged a little bit. "Never mind" He mumbled. He plopped in his seat next to Natasha, and went back to his usually sullen looking face. Thor bid us a cheerful good morning before promptly sitting down, patiently waiting for his meal.

"Don't worry guys, I like to think our bacon is delicious. We make it all the time." I smiled, and got a genuine smile back from Thor. Clint looked uneasy, not wanting to bring up what happened I suppose, while Natasha just nodded.

"Clint's just a moron when it comes to his food. He really likes Steve's food." Natasha said.

"No. I _love _Steve's food. I would marry Steve's food." Jace snorted.

"Why don't you just marry Steve. Then you get all the food you want." Clint almost looked as if he took that into consideration. Tony lazily strolled in, demanding coffee from Jarvis, before sliding onto one of the counters near the other Avengers, and laid down on it.

"Captain America gay? What an awesome plot twist that would be. No one would expect it." Tony said, stifling a yawn. "I could see him with Thor though." Thor looked up, as if insulted.

"I should have you know Man of Iron, I am devoted heart and soul to my Jane and would never leave-" Tony shook him off.

"Yeah yeah you're with her for life. Congrats. Don't worry, his soul mate is little miss Martha Stuart over there." Everyone turned towards me, Jace included. I turned red, fumbling out a reply.

"What- no I barely-"

"Martha Stuart?" We all snapped our heads, to see a sweaty Steve strolling in the room._Fuck._ Did he do this on purpose? He was wearing a white shield issued under armor shirt, that clung to each muscle, showing the lines underneath, and jogging shorts. Wow. He has real skinny legs. I giggled to myself, it was kind of funny. Such broad shoulders, but a little waist and skinny legs. It worked with him though.

"Oh well we were just saying-" Without thinking, I swiped up a piece of bacon off the skillet and threw it on Tony's lap before he could finish.

_"SON OF A BITCH"_ He jumped off the counter, swiping off the bacon and curled up in a ball on the floor. "Jesus Christ I use those! Goddamn!" He sat there, groaning, while Steve looked at me questioningly. I shrugged.

"It slipped" Before he could give a reply we heard the little pitter patter of footsteps. Izzy came trotting in, along with Bruce, in her little Sven the Reindeer pajamas. He must have woken her up to give her a check up. She bumped into Steve, who picked her up.

"Good morning miss Izzy. Did you sleep well?" She wrinkled her nose.

"I can't think straight with you're pungent body odor." We all burst out laughing, while Steve chuckled putting her down. She was something else. He helped her up on her seat which was between Tony and Thor while I went back to putting the bacon on a plate, covering it with paper towels to let it soak up the extra grease and cool it off. Before handing everyone a few slices. I gave Tony some extra, as a small apology. And Jace gave everyone the eggs he was making with toast.

It was nice sitting down with everyone, eating and conversing quietly. No one brought up the episodes. I didn't forget them, but being with the team really helped distract me. Until I was alone.

After breakfast, Clint and Natasha volunteered to do the dishes, and they let me go. I took Izzy upstairs with me helping her get dressed for the day, before getting myself dressed.

Jace informed me that everyone was in the main room, so I took Izzy's hand and walked in and plopped on the couch. Izzy sitting on my feet, so I could braid her hair. Tony had _Say Yes to the Dress _on, and was giving his opinions on the dresses.

"She needs to go with the mermaid one. It made her ass look great." I coughed, getting his attention, before nodding in Izzy's general direction. _Language_.

"No way. The A line with the sweetheart neck is the way to go. Did you see how it accentuated her curves? The mermaid may have made her as-_butt_ look good, but it did nothing up north." Clint piped up. Good lord.

"I preferred the beautiful gown with the gold inlaced in the material. It was rather suiting with her skin pigment. Would you not agree warrior Natasha?" Thor inquired. To all of our surprise, Natasha ended up agreeing with him.

"What are you guys watching?" I heard a masculine voice say near my ear, I felt the weight of said person sink into the couch next to me. Fear bolted through me, flashbacks coming from every direction. I screamed, jumping up, and knocking poor Izzy over. I leapt away from the couch, tripping over the coffee table. I scrambled up in a panic. _Breathe breathe._

"Mae, it's okay. It's only Steve." I looked sharply over to Jace, recognizing my twin's voice. I came to my senses.

"Oh my god. Steve.. I'm- I'm so sorry I didn't mean- I just didn't see you and I thought back to-" I cut myself off, not wanting to make a bigger fool out of myself. "I need some fresh air." Before anyone could stop me, I bolted, and made my way to the elevator heading for the roof.

It was cold. I was sitting on the edge of the rooftop on Stark Towers D.C overlooking the beautiful city. It's December, so its already freezing on the ground, but in the skies, we have a lot of wind as well. I had a long sleeve shirt on but it only did little. I didn't care though. I was too upset about offending Steve.

It's only been ten minutes when I heard the door open. I turned, seeing Steve looking down making sure he had a good grip on the stuff he was carrying. I turned back around to look at the city sky line. I felt him sit down next to me, but not too close.

"I thought you might be cold up here, so I brought you a blanket and made some hot chocolate." He gave me a shy smile. He was too sweet for his own good.

"Thank you." I really didn't know what to say. We sat quietly for a few minutes, while we sipped our hot chocolate. "I'm so sorry Steve. I promise I wasn't doing that on purpose-" He interrupted me quietly.

"No Mae. It's alright. I should have known better and I wasn't thinking. I'm not upset with you what so ever. I'm worried." I shook my head, feeling guilt.

"No. You are such a good man Steve. All you have tried to do each time I have an episode is help me, and all I do is push you away and freak out."

"But that's normal Maeve. That's going to happen, I just was careless and approached you wrong. I don't blame you. I should have made you aware of my presence. It's okay." He said.

"But still I-"

"Every time you have an episode, I will be there to help you, and I will never be hurt or take offense to you shying away from me okay? I'm always here for you." I nodded. I looked away and stared at the Washington Monument.

"It's just so hard Steve. I went all this time, fine. And now, I panic when I'm a mere three feet away from a man. Men I know. Will this ever go away?" Steve thought for a while before replying.

"It will heal. It will take time, and probably some therapy will do you some good, but we will all help you. Sam would be the best. He works with PTSD so this is kind of in his field. I know we haven't known you or Jace long, but we have all agreed that we already feel you are apart of our family." I looked into my lap.

"Steve I just.." The tears started falling. "I feel so..violated you know? I mean, he was my father and I never thought he would take it that far. He just...he took my virginity Steve." It was uncomfortable and awkward to talk about, but for some reason I felt like Steve was the best person to about it with. I could talk with Jace, but that would be really awkward. "I feel like a whore." I put my head in my hands, and cried my heart out. I felt him carefully put his arm around me, waiting for me to respond so as not to trigger an episode. I leaned in. "I feel weak. I'm crying so much now, and I never stop, its annoying and embarrassing. I just don't want to be the damsel in distress anymore." Steve rubbed my back, letting me cry into his shirt.

"It's okay to cry Mae. Like I said. Its healthy to cry. This is how you sort out your emotions and heal from this. Don't ever feel weak because of it. You're not weak. If anything you're strong. Because what you have dealt with is a lot to deal with, and you just dealt with it like this. But you know what? You're doing it. You're already pulling through it." He laid his chin on my head. I sniffled.

"You mean that? About me dealing with it the right way?" I felt him nod.

"Yeah, some people would slip to drinking or drugs to escape. But you don't do that. You face it head on. And if there is anything you are not. It is a whore. Mae, that is the last thing you are. You're the most classiest woman I know, and any man would be blessed to have you even touch their lives. I know I am. What you're father did to you was despicable and shameful. But it wasn't your choice Maeve. You didn't ask for it. Scientifically, yes, he did take your virginity but you didn't give it to him. You still have that part of you. Think of it more as a symbolic gesture. That's all it ever really is anyway. It may have been your first but it was forced. It'll be your second that counts now. You can give it _willingly _to the person you feel deserves something so precious and close to you. You are not a whore Maeve. Please _please _never think that of yourself. Because you aren't. You're a treasure." He ended his speech, and I felt the tears cease. He made me totally see his side, and made me _believe _it.

"Thank you. I know it's hard to talk about, I just didn't feel comfortable talking to Jace or anyone else about it. I'm sorry I threw it on you. It wasn't right."

"Don't worry about that. I understand. Just know, I'm always here. I'll always be here for you to talk to. Awkward or not awkward, you can always come to me, and I'll always talk to you about it." I smiled up at him.

"Yeah?" He smiled and nodded back, pushing my side bangs gently out of my left eye.

"Yeah."


	15. Is This a Yes?

**Hey everyone! I hope you enjoy this chapter. Tell me if it's a little cheesy or something because I really want to make sure this story is going well and I'm not in over my head. Also, I've forgotten to do those disclaimers. Do you even get in trouble for that? Well obviously I don't own Marvel. But I do own Maeve Jace and Izzy! REVIEW!**

_Maeve's POV_

"Good morning Miss Maeve it is currently 38 degrees fahrenheit with a slight wind and will rise to 46 degrees fahrenheit in the afternoon. You have christmas shopping planned for today, and nothing else. You asked me to remind you." _Ugh. Shopping. Meh. I'll do it tomorrow._ I sat up in the comfortable bed, rubbing my face. I didn't have one nightmare last night. I yawned, then winced at the horrible morning breath that hit my nose. I crawled out of bed, to go to the bathroom. Afterwards I fished around my closet looking for an outfit, before choosing my dark blue jeggings and brown combat boots, which compliment my red and black flannel. I slipped on my white cami, then shrugged on the cozy flannel. It was freezing outside, and this flannel did wonders. It wouldn't be enough of course, but I wouldn't need to layer up as much. I went back into my bathroom and brushed my teeth and put on my make up. I put on a coat of mascara, my favorite eyeshadow- a light coppery red that made my green eyes pop- and a thin line of black eyeliner, with slight wings on the end. I put on some cover up, covering a few zits, before walking out of my room.

I realized half way down the elevator I forgot to brush my hair, so I flipped it into sloppy bun not really caring for the loose strands of shorter hair falling out. I leaned against the back of the elevator, sliding down. I was tired of standing. I heard the elevator stop and saw it was on Clint's floor. He came in, and stopped short looking at me, before joining me on the floor. We sat there in silence for a bit.

"I've never thought of this." He said.

"I'm gonna suggest to Tony he puts in benches." Clint nodded.

"That would be nice." We sat there the rest of the elevator ride comfortably in silence. When the elevator opened, we looked at each other and nodded. Clint looked up.

"J send us up and down the tower again please."

_Steve's POV_

I was in the kitchen making pancakes on Izzy's request when I tucked her in last night, when I heard the elevator open and Clint's voice echoed through the halls. I waited for them to come in but it was silent.

"Jarvis? What happened?"

"Agent Barton and Miss Mae asked to ride the elevator one more time sir." I stared at the pancakes. Weird. But okay. I was finally putting a few on the big platter when Clint and Mae walked in.

"Hey Steve," Mae said cheerfully. "What's cookin'?" She gave a goofy smile fist bumping Clint. I smiled at her silliness, glad she's slowly returning to her old self. No nightmares last night. I asked Jarvis to wake me up or notify me when she's in the middle of one. _Because that's not an invasion of privacy._ I admit I did feel a little guilty, but I wanted to make sure she was okay.

"Pancakes." I said simply, gesturing towards the steaming brown patties, giving her a small smiles. Clint snuck over and grabbed one then quickly hopped on the counter and stood up. He leapt from the counter up into the air, the movement making the motion activated air vent covers slide open enough for him to slide in. The last thing we saw was his feet before the vent slid closed. If you blinked you would have missed it. Mae stared at the vent.

"Well...bye." She chuckled. I took advantage of the time to ask about the elevator thing.

"So I heard Clint's voice earlier from the elevator but I didn't see you guys. Jarvis said something about riding the elevator again. What's that about?" I gave a little laugh, so as not to come off creepy. That's the last thing I needed. Luckily she just laughed along.

"We sat down and were too lazy to get up." She laughed more, and I joined with her. She had a pretty laugh. I'm glad she's been better.

"I'm gonna go wash my hands and brush out my hair okay? I'll be back in a jiffy." She said, giving me a smile before walking out. I couldn't help but watch her backside as she sashayed away. _Knock it off Rogers._ I felt my face heat up, and forced myself to focus on the pancakes, scowling when I realized I burned some. I heard another pair of footsteps not soon after, and saw Tony cheerfully walk in.

"Hey Captain Freezy, whatchya makin'?" He poked his head over my shoulder smelling the pancakes. "Damn, those look good." I murmured a thank you, before continuing the pancakes.

"I promised Izzy I would make them. I'm gonna wake her up when they're done." Tony nodded, hopping on the counter, staring at me. I looked up at him. "Can I help you?"

"Hm. No." He nabbed a raspberry from the bowl sitting on the counter, popping it in his mouth. "But I _do _have a question." I nodded in response, telling him to ask. I have a feeling I'll regret this later. "Do you have a thing for a certain little miss Mae?" I almost dropped the spatula. _I knew I'd regret it._

"What makes you think that?" Tony looked at me with a knowing smirk.

"Oh _please. _You may be good at hiding it, but I can see it clear as day. Every time you see her, your eyes widen a little giving her your full attention. With every one of her episodes you were the one to help her. And Jarvis even told me you've been sleeping a lot more soundly as of the recent month." I wasn't happy he was monitoring me. But I might as well be honest with him. I can't really lie, he always knows.

"I mean, she's a beautiful woman don't get me wrong, but-" Tony jumped off the counter and faced me.

"Don't you dare say you aren't interested in her. You totally are!" I sighed, rubbing my face.

"If you'd let me finish, I was saying I haven't known her a long time and I want to become friends before anything. Especially now. She's not gonna be ready for a relationship, I need to help her first." Tony looked at me.

"I have a lot of respect for that. Just for that, I'm not gonna tell her, because you're right." I didn't conceal my surprise as he reached around me snagging a pancake. "But that doesn't mean I don't think you're still a sanctimonious dick. Because you are." He strolled out with half a pancake hanging out of his mouth. I rolled my eyes. _Ass_.

_Tony's POV_

I was down in my garage tinkering with my baby while waiting for Bruce when I heard little footsteps. I looked up from inside my car, seeing little Izzy standing in front of it. She giggled.

"You looked like a gopher when you popped your head out like that." She said. She walked over to the side of the car, admiring the paint on the side.

"How did you even get in here?" The doors were locked with a pass code. I know I never told her. She shrugged.

"I tried opening the door but it wouldn't open so that robot over there helped me opened it for me." She said pointing towards the accused. _Fuck you Dummy._

"Okay, well just be careful when you're in here and make sure someone else knows okay?" She nodded and crawled into the car, plopping on the seat next to me. I guess now would be a good time to discuss me adopting her. "So Izzy... I have a question." She looked up at me, wary.

"Are you gonna ask me if I'm salty or nah? Because Clint already did that when I yelled at him for annoying me and I have no idea what it means." Clint. I shook my head.

"No. It's actually about you living here though." That got her interest. "I wanted to know how you would feel if I adopted you." She looked at me in a serious manner. If I wasn't so damn terrified of her response I would have found it funny on such a young face. She stayed like that for a few minutes, before meeting my eyes again, softer this time.

"Would you be my papa?" She asked, her innocent doe eyes widening slightly. My heart clenched, wanting nothing more than to be her papa.

"Of course I'll be your papa." I ruffled her hair. "Come here bug." She crawled into my lap and I hugged her. "So is this a yes?" She turned towards me, and squished my face between her hands.

"This is a yes." She smiled, and I smiled back, her hands still squishing my face. She giggled at the funny face and let go, throwing her arms around my neck. I felt a warmth spread through me. Like when I look at Pepper, only different. But I crave both feelings just the same. At first, when I told everyone my plan, they all looked surprised but didn't really disagree. They knew she would be safe with us. But I could still see the doubt in me clouding their eyes, and I wanted nothing more than to prove I could be the best dad in the world.


	16. Impossible!

**Hey guys! So this chapter I'm splitting in two. It's Christmas time! Tell me what you guys think of it! I'm really excited :) REVIEW**

_Maeve's POV_

"All right Izzy! Let's go get everyone presents!" Izzy jumped up and down clapping. We walked down the streets, all bundled up peering through the windows. I looked down at my list, wondering what to get Jace first. I always got him shoes- he had a weird obsession with shoes- and video games, but I wanted something meaningful this year. We've been through a lot and it's what he deserves. We walked past an art supplies shop and cont-I stopped short, backing up. _That's it. _I smiled. Paint supplies. I dragged Izzy in the store with me, going to the paint aisle. I picked up some nice canvases, knowing Jace already had a few easels, and various types of paint. Like acrylic and water colors. He didn't really have a preference.

"Izzy you got any ideas?" She nodded before pulling me over to the drawing sections. She looked carefully before picking out really nice sketching and shading pencils and a sketchbook. She put them in the cart.

"Stevie was telling me he likes to draw, and he showed me some. They were real pretty so you think this is okay?" She looked up nervously, and I smiled. I didn't know he could draw.

"He's going to love it. Anything else?" She shook her head, so we purchased our items and walked out.

"Who's next? Your pick." I said. Izzy tapped her chin. "I recall Bruce telling me he lost his stress ball, wanna get him one?" I suggested. I already picked out a few books to give him, about different fields of science of course. And he did complain to me he lost his stress ball. Izzy nodded. We walked into a convenient store and looked around. Before Izzy let out a squeal. She grabbed my hand and dragged me towards a toy section, plucked a box and handed it to me. I glanced down at it and let out a laugh.

"A dammit doll? Are you sure Izzy?" I wasn't sure how appropriate is was for her age, but I know for a fact she was smart enough to know what she was doing.

"Papa told me when he was green he took a god and slung him back and forth like a doll." I chuckled, remembering the video feed Tony showed us. It was honestly super cute how she called him Papa. Just saying. I put the box in the carriage before continuing on with Izzy trotting ahead. I went through my mental check list. Since I know how to sew I already got Natasha's measurements so I could make her a new suit to use on missions. And I asked Tony if he would make it fire proof and such, he agreed. Izzy already made Tony a mug that says 'World's Best Dad.' And put a karat between Best and Dad, adding 'And Smartest. So Now it says 'Word's Best and Smartest Dad.' It was really cute. Thor got an industrial sized package of pop tarts from me and a ginormous encyclopedia from Iz so he could 'learn all about our ways' as she put it.

We were walking around for a while before Izzy started crying. She had everyone's gift except Natasha and Clint, and didn't know what to get them.

"What if you make them something?" She sniffled, thinking about it. I suggested she could share my gifts for them, but she refused. She wanted to get her own, which I understand. I ordered online some cream made specifically for archers so they don't get blisters on their hands. I always see him with blisters, so I was lucky enough to find him something.

"I could always draw them a picture." That gave me an idea.

"What if you draw them pictures, and we can have Tony copy them onto the inside of their uniforms? It can be like a good luck charm." She nodded, and immediately the tears stopped. "Well lets go then!" We made our way back home, hands filled with bags.

A few hours later I sat at my desk in my room, my head in my hands. I had _no_ idea what to get Steve. Tony was easy, he got the adoption papers filled out a while ago, but had a little tiff with the adoption agency. They didn't see him fit to adopt her. Really I think they were just busting his balls, but Steve came in the picture and made them stop their shit real quick. I just framed the official adoption documents and the one certificate that now said Isabel Savannah Stark, and wrapped them nicely. I think he will love them. I also planned on putting some different spirits in his stocking, just for good measure. So he's all done no problem. But Steve? Well to nicely put it...

He's fucking impossible.

I decided to visit Sam. He stayed here every once in a while, but I knew where he lived because Steve has been forcing me to go to one on one therapy with Sam. I admit, Sam is good, and he understands, but I still like talking to Steve better. I'm more comfortable wit it at least. We haven't had another _awkward_ talk, but we have sat down on the roof and just talked about everything. I love it. Sam's house was a quick walk, so I grabbed my jacket, heading out.

I knocked on Sam's door, hearing a chair scrape against hardwood floor and ten the door opened. He looked surprised.

"Mae!" He smiled, "How are you? Come in, come in." He opened the door wider and I stepped in. He walked us over to the table to sit down. "Have you been getting more nightmares?" I shook my head.

"I actually haven't. Not recently knock on wood. But I'm here about Steve." Sam smirked.

"Ohh _I see_. You wanna get the deets on him. Well, yes he's single, yes he likes women, no he's not good with them but that can be worked on with prac-" I interrupted him. My face heated up.

"Jesus Christ feathers _no._ I was asking what to get him for Christmas!" Sam looked a little disappointed, but laughed anyway.

"Steve should be the easiest person for you to get a gift for. It's you. He'll love it if you give him a pile of shit." I shook my head.

"I want to get him something meaningful. He's done so much for me. I want him to know I care for him too. Sometimes I feel like I hurt him when I have an episode and scream at him." I looked down at my lap. Sam put a hand on my shoulder. I didn't flinch to much of our happiness.

"I've told you before, and so has he, it's okay. It's _normal _to do that when you go through a traumatic experience. He knows that too. He's a military man for Christ sake. He sees PTSD of all forms all the time. You and I both know whether he likes to admit it or not that he has it too. And _I _know that the reason he is so hell bent on helping you is not only because he cares but because he feels he is a lost cause. And helping you is helping him." _Damn_.

"Well what should I get him? Izzy got him art supplies, I just need _something._" I put my head in my hands and sighed. This was impossible.

"Steve is a simple guy. Anything simple would speak a thousand words to him. He's literally the kind of guy who stands outside at night for hours looking at the stars. Seriously. I've caught him a few times." He took a sip of water. "I ended up asking him one time. He said stars being billions of years old are the only thing left of his past, other than is possessions, but objects can break and be lost. Stars are always there." I smiled, and I knew exactly what to get him. I leapt up, startling Sam. I ran over and hugged him.

"You're the best Sam! I know what to get him!" I kissed him on the cheek and dashed for the door.

"I'm good with gift cards!" He called as I ran out. He didn't need to worry. I already got him the gloves he's been dying for. He wouldn't shut up about them whenever he came over. I got back to the tower and went to my room, ignoring everyone.

"Jarvis how can I buy a star for someone?" I asked.

I spent the next hour filling out forms and filling out a check to NASA to buy a star. It was actually really cheap, only about fifty bucks. I mean, cheap for a whole star named and _owned _by one person. Pretty cool shit if you ask me. I finally filled it out, and decided on the two poems I would use to put in with the certificate. Now I'm pretty horrible at poetry, so I hope the two poems actually go along with the gift.

I wrapped all my gifts, helped Jace with his, bar my own. He was shit at wrapping, and always sat there confused with a pair of scissors in his hands. Hell, even Izzy did fine wrapping. I woke up around three in the morning, going to bed a ten. I laid in my bed, thinking over the events today. Suddenly, I recalled something Sam said.

_"Steve should be the easiest person for you to get a gift for. It's you. He'll love it if you give him a pile of shit."_ What the hell did that mean? It's me. It's me? I mean, yeah Steve and I are extremely close, but I had a feeling I knew what he was implying. And I wasn't ready for that. I shoved it out of my brain, turned over in my covers and tried falling asleep.

Key word: _Tried_

I looked at my clock, the numbers 4:38 am taunting me as they blinked. I was never going back to sleep. I crawled out of the comfortable bed, and padded barefoot across the cool hardwood floors out my room. I looked down at my appearance. Soffees and a tank top. Appropriate enough? Meh. I should put on a bra though. Just incase I run into someone. I went back into my room, slipped on a bra, and a sports bra because -fuck it- it's comfortable.

I crept back out of my room going to the kitchen area between floors instead of main floor. Tony, the genius he is, put a kitchen floor and kinda commons room between every two floors for the Avengers. Tony has his own, Clint and Tasha each have a floor and the kitchen is between their rooms, Thor and Bruce have one between theirs because the two most destructive people; Tony would rather have them together, and on Izzy's request, Jace and her have one between theirs. And there's one between Steve and I. It's just so we don't have to go all the way down to the 8th floor. Okay that sounds lazy, but when you're half awake craving fruit loops you'd be grateful too.

Tony being ever so childish also added in a fireman's pole in a corner of my living room that leads down into the kitchen to slide down instead of using the elevator for one floor. Every one has something different. Steve told me since he has to go up Tony added a rock climbing wall. I praise the Lord every day that I had a pole. I jumped on the pole, slid down surprisingly gracefully and landed on my two feet. I walked to the kitchen, keeping the light off just because I didn't want to deal with the bright lights. I blindly felt for the bowls, waiting for my vision to adjust, when a hand shot out of no where and grabbed a bowl.

"Fuck a duck what the hell?!" I jumped backwards, toppling into the body, feeling them steady me. I turned around and saw Steve in all is muscular glory, shirtless, with sweatpants that hung low on his hips, with a frown, probably because of my language. Oops. _Dear Lord. Swoon._ I mentally slapped myself. _Bad Mae!_

"Talking in third person now are we?" Steve asked, his voice husky from sleep. Shit. Said that out loud. I turned red, feeling my face heat up.

"I- No I was- I just- Fruit loops." I stuttered, grumbling before walking to the pantry to get the cereal. I nabbed the box, and overflowed my bowl with the delicious treasure of fruit. I poured some milk in it, trying my best to ignore Steve's rippling muscles. He sat down across from me on the island, thats when I saw the coffee next to him and a few papers in a manila folder.

"What's that?" I asked, "If you don't mind me asking. You don't have to tell me." He pushed the papers to me without hesitation. I shoveled a spoonful of fruit loops in my mouth.

"It's probably supposed to be classified but SHIELD is gone anyways. It's just about Bucky." I looked down at the sheet, while Steve turned on the light, he apparently can see in the dark too. _Wait..._

"Bucky's the Winter Soldier?" I asked softly. Steve had a saddened look in his eyes. We were both thinking of his near death experience with him.

"He was brainwashed. He didn't remember a thing. And he as the same serum as me. But he seemed to start remembering, thats why saved me." I sat there in shock. He saved him. "I just want to find him, and tell him he can come here and we'll help him." I put my hand on his.

"I'm so sorry Steve. I hope you find him. And if you ever need help, I'm here." He smiled, and I finished my last bite of fruit loops before putting the bowl in the sink. I patted his shoulder walking by, murmuring goodnight before heading back up to my room. Which was interesting considering I couldn't go up the fireman pole, so Tony installed a lift, like the ones used in the Hunger Games to go in the arena. He apparently thought they were amazing and installed them for everyone except Steve, just to be Tony. I stripped off my shirt and bra, putting my sports bra back on and jumping into bed. I settled in the sheets, feeling my eyelids grow heavy. My last coherent thought was of Steve and his heartbroken expression for his lost friend.


	17. A Christmas Never Forgotten

**Okay guys! This is a long chapter. And I wrote everyone's gifts in so it might be overwhelming. I'm sorry about that. It's just when I read stories I hate it when they don't say what everyone got. I die of curiosity! And I personally found this an adorable chapter. Please tell me what you think of it! This chapter is important! REVIEW! :)**

_Maeve's POV_

_"THE HAM IS GONNA BURN!"_

"Pepper the ham is fine."

"I'll get the ham out. It's the only way to calm her down. This happened last year."

It was Christmas Eve Day and Pepper was floundering around the kitchen trying to make dinner. Steve and I were helping, trying to calm her down. Her and Steve usually cook for the rest of the team on different holidays, so I guess it's their little tradition. I was really excited when Steve and Pepper asked for my help. The Christmas ham was done, and Steve pulled it out of the oven. That's when Clint tried sneaking in to steal pieces, but each time he came in, Pepper would shriek at him to stop, and would throw cooking utensils at him. Eventually he stopped and retreated after he didn't duck in time when a pot cover was thrown at his head.

"We have the cheesy potatoes, green beans, ham, mashed potatoes, gravy, and on Izzy's request for her first christmas as a Stark...Cheesecake." Steve chuckled, putting down the list. "She'll fit in alright."

"All right," Pepper trotted over in her heels-_how?_\- shooing us out of the kitchen. "Time to go! Leave the rest to me!" She handed us the list from Tony. It was stocking stuffer supplies for Izzy. Tony had the list Izzy wrote to Santa and managed to get almost every single present._She's gonna be spoiled rotten._ But he left the stocking stuffers for me. Steve volunteered to go with me since it was getting dark. I didn't mind. I like to think I'm strong enough to protect myself but I'm not too prideful. If a group of men attacked me while I was alone, I'd be screwed. We won't even say what it would do to my already tender mental state. I would feel better with Steve.

Walmart was a short walk from the tower, so we got there in like five minutes. We picked up some candy, and the rest of the little toys Izzy wanted. And some new crayons, markers, even nice colored pencils.

"She recently started sitting next to me while I draw and would draw too in her coloring books or scrap paper." Steve smiled, turning to me. "She refers to them as our 'Drawing Dates'."

"Oh my God Steve that is _so_ _adorable_!" I squealed a little, jumping up and down once. _Argh the feels_. They honestly were so cute together. He really acted like a big brother or uncle to her and it was so adorable. He playfully nudged my shoulder, pushing the cart ahead.

He was looking around until he stopped short. I bumped into his back, using grabbing his shoulder to steady myself before looking where was looking. There was a whole aisle dedicated to the Avengers of everything. Clothes, undergarments, toys, posters.

"I'll never get used to this," He said quietly. "Having all these people idolize us." I looked at him, and his eyes were distant. "I took the super soldier serum because I wanted nothing more than to serve my country, protect my country. I assumed I would die in combat one day, and that would be the end. But no. I wake up and find out I was on trading cards and in history text books. Hell, I have a whole museum exhibit dedicated to my life and my time in the war with the Howling Commandoes. It's not something I'll ever get used to." He said.

"Does it bother you? Not being able to go out in public a lot?" He shook his head.

"It's just unsettling. Having people stare at me when I walk past them. I'm used to just being ignored and beat up in alleyways." He smiled. "One thing that will never get old is the kids. I always love it when the kids come up for autographs or to say hi. Maybe its the innocence? They don't judge because of looks, they're too young for that stuff. When I sold the war bonds, I hated it. I hated the dancing, being a show monkey. But I only did it for the children. We needed happiness in the time of war, and if that was how I made kids happy then so be it." A new light shined on him after he finished his little speech. I had a new respect for him. I didn't know it was possible to respect him more than I did before, but it was.

"IT'S CHRISTMAS IT'S CHRISTMAS WAKE UP!" I shrieked, waking up with a start. Bodies bouncing up and down on my bed. I looked up, not surprised when I saw Izzy, and really not surprised when I saw Tony with her. "Miss Mae it's christmas wake up!" I laughed, snatching her and dragging her on the bed, she squealed, and with surprising strength, broke from my grasp.

"Couldn't you have waited another hour?" I groaned when I saw the time.

"Papa said we had to wake you guys up now or we'd never get to open presents" I glared at Tony, and he sheepishly smiled. I got out of bed, praising the lord I had sweatpants on and shooed them out of the room so I could put a proper bra on.

I made it into the living room, seeing everyone else up. All looking grumpy, but trying to cover it. It was Izzy's first real christmas with a family, we all wanted to make it special. Since there were so many people we all opened a gift from one designated person one at a time. Izzy was dying to go first, the sweet girl would rather give people her gifts first then get her own after. Bruce was the first, and surprised us all by laughing so hard tears ran down his face. He held up the dammit _doll,_ showing it to everyone. Izzy was elated. Thor's reaction was just as jovial; He'd hated not knowing a lot about midgardian culture. Steve loved his drawing supplies, commenting that he was desperately in need of another sketchpad and shading pencils. Tony jumped up shoving his mug in front of our faces yelling 'Suck it!', before Natasha threw a pillow at him. Speaking of Natasha, she gave a genuine smile when she got the drawing, she wouldn't get the suit until it was my turn, so she would see the charm in it yet. Same with Clint.

Tony was next, starting with Pepper, giving her an engagement ring. None of us suspected it what so ever, even Clint and Natasha were shocked. Pepper cried as she nodded, while Tony slipped the ring on her finger. Izzy got from Tony the doll she wanted, but made a child version AI in the doll, so it was basically a real life doll. It was a little creepy. But none of us said anything. I guess Tony thought so after a while too because he gave me a look and mouthed '_I guess I'll fix it later' _Clint got a some paralytic arrows, that when they shoot into someone, they paralyze them, in case they're needed alive. What he didn't see was on the inside of the new bow he also got, _Katniss_ was engraved on the inside. I didn't tell him; I'd let him figure it out on his own Natasha got these like super knives that had some poison on them that made the flesh eat itself slowly...okay. Bruce got a lot of medicinal and sciency supplies, Thor got armor that generated electricity so he could shock his enemies when they touched him. He made Steve some indestructible braces for him holding his shield, because they always snapped.

"And Mae you're gift is this way." He said, walking to the hallway. Curiously, we all followed him, and he led us to the elevators. He opened the elevator to show us the most comfortable looking benches surrounding the perimeter of the inside of the elevator. I squealed, leaping on the bench and curled up.

"It's so comfortable!" I could fall asleep right here. "How did you find out?!" I looked towards Clint and Steve, and they shook their heads. Tony smirked.

"I overheard you talking about it with Captain Love here so I looked at the video feed, found it funny so I added benches. I just installed them." I hugged him, before we went back into the living room.

Natasha and Clint gave everyone protective suits incase of any emergencies.

Thor wasn't sure what to get everyone, which everyone understood, especially since he didn't partake in Earth festivities just yet. He felt bad though that everyone was getting him gifts, so he decided he would get special permission from his father to let us all come visit Asgard some time.

Bruce got Izzy a kid lab kit she's been begging for and medical books for Jace. Bruce got Tony a lot of similar science and tech stuff. He gave Thor ingredients to making pop tarts and offered to show him how to get around making them so he can do it whenever he wants. Which made my gift a little useless but oh well. He helped Tony with Clint and Natasha's gift so he got them special earpieces that are indestructible and comfortable in your ear.

Jace got everyone the same thing, He wasn't sure what to get so he bought everyone a whole set of movies that everyone will enjoy. Oldies, Action, Comedy, you name it Jace bought it. But he got me a necklace with an M on it, and says his name on the back. I absolutely loved it.

Steve still having trouble a little trouble with modern times, asked me to help him pick out presents just in case. He did fine though, he doesn't give himself enough credit. He got Bruce some books we both guessed they haven't read yet. Thor's gift was my personal favorite; Steve and I were wandering around when we saw this toaster that had like eight slots, so he got him that for his pop tarts. Izzy squealed when she got the drawing stuff. She started jabbering about how their drawing dates were gonna be even better.

Steve took me with him to SHIELDS old building, and let me help him sift through all the artifacts they had in the basement. We stumbled across a box that belonged to Howard. We peeked inside and found a shit load of child's drawings, letters, certificates, and awards all with Tony's name on it. The stuff was preserved, and there was a scrapbook filled to the brim with pictures of Tony from various ages in many different places. We saw a letter Howard to himself to always keep tabs on Tony at all times, and keep every moment that he wasn't there in this box, to remember forever. It was so personal and emotional, we both agreed Tony deserved to have it. Though Steve suggested to him to open it by himself. He found an old manual from his time different battle styles and decided to give it to Clint and Natasha. He was determined they would love it.

"I know this isn't much Mae, but I hope you like it." He handed me a medium sized thick square, covered in wrapping paper. I smiled at him, and opening the gift carefully. I felt the soft leather beneath my finger tips and admired the worn brown look, and realized it was a journal. Steve fiddled nervously with some of the stray pieces of wrapping that covered the floor. "Just so you have something to talk to." I looked at the journal and at him. I knew what his underlying message was. _Just so when I'm not around, you can write down what you don't feel comfortable talking to others about._ I smiled, and reached over, us both still sitting criss crossed and gave him a hug.

"Thank you so much." I whispered in his ear. I felt him squeeze my hand lightly. I sat back up, before looking at everyone. "Now, my turn." I smiled.

I handed Tony's his first. And when he opened it, his eyes teared up. None spilled, but he teared up. He hung the certificates right on the wall in the living room. Thor was over the moon with the large crate of pop tarts, excited that he can use his toaster for good purpose. I gave Izzy a locket. It had a picture of me her and Jace that someone took the first day she met Jace and I at the program. Jace loved the painting set, relieved that he didn't have to buy it himself. Bruce's face lit up when he saw the books, saying he almost bought it the other day, but was running late so couldn't get it. Natasha surprised me the most. I gave her the suit I made her, and showed her the inside with the drawing explaining to her it was a good luck charm and she almost cried. _Almost_. But that was just as surprising. Clint freaked out, saying he was gonna wear it every mission. He attacked me with a hug when he got the cream, saying he couldn't ever find anything for the blisters.

I nervously handed Steve his present, hoping he liked it. I put next to the certificate in the frame a chunk of two poems I put together as one, that related to stars and him. It was only three stanzas so it was short.

_The Stars are old, that stood for me -_

_The West a little worn -_

_Yet newer glows the only Gold_

_I ever cared to earn -_

_Presuming on that lone result_

_Her infinite disdain_

_But vanquished her with my defeat_

_'Twas Victory was slain_

_But human hearts that suffer good and ill,_

_And hold to virtue with a loyal will,_

_Adorn the law that rules our mortal strife_

_With star-surpassing victories of life._

Steve silently read the poem to himself, swallowing thickly, before looking up at me.

"You _bought me a star_?" He asked softly. I nodded quickly.

"Holy shit you can _do that?"_ Clint exclaimed. I was about to glare at him for his language with Izzy around, but surprisingly Tony punched him in the shoulder. Steve was looking at me curiously, and I mouthed 'Sam'. He understood, and smiled.

"Thank you, this is amazing." He leaned in for a hug, which I was planning on accepting when he surprised everyone and kissed me on the cheek. My face heated up, and I shyly looked in my lap. No one said anything, until Tony spoke up.

"Oh yeah! I have on more gift for everyone!" He turned behind himself and pulled a brown paper bag out. He threw everyone their gift and I heard all of their complaints. I caught mine easily. A bra. In my size.

"Really Tony? A bra? How did you even get it in my-" I turned it over, looking at the cups when I saw what it was. I blushed. Hard. Apparently this bra had a theme. The two cups were both Captain America's shield. _Steve's shield._ Who was sitting right next to me. Who was looking over my shoulder to see what gift I got. He coughed awkwardly, face red, before looking towards the others.

"What the hell Stark!" Natasha held up a bra that was purple and had arrow heads on the center of each cup. Thor was holding up his confused. Boxers that had him on one thigh holding his hammer in the air...well no hammer was there, but the whole that all boxers have was. His hand was insinuating what he would be holding when they were worn...ew. Clint grumbled at his boxers, which were a plain black except for the red black widow symbol in the crotch. That's a little weird. Bruce complained, but gave an awkward chuckle? His boxers were a plain green with 'HULK SMASH' written in purple across the front.

"I admit it is creative." Bruce mumbled before tossing them away. Steve was holding his gift looking at Tiny in question, and embarrassment. What was weird is Steve got a bra too. Until I saw it looked familiar. I gasped.

"MY BRA! TONY YOU GAVE ME HIM BRA!?" Steve jerked his head towards me, and I don't think the poor guy could get any redder. "Tony what the hell you went through my clothes?!" Clint burst out laughing and Steve and I sent him a glare.

"Ummm no. I didn't go through your stuff. What do you think I am? I found it on the floor." I buried my face in my hands. Oh my god. It wasn't even washed. It was used. "Well no take backsies so suck it." Steve gently placed the bra in my lap, giving me a shy smile mouthing 'sorry'. I shook my head with a smirk. I wasn't mad at him. I smirked, mouthing 'payback' nodding my head towards Tony. Steve smiled widely. We all sat in a silence, unsure of what to do now, when Izzy's stomach growled loudly. We all laughed, the silence breaking.

"Looks like the little monkey here needs some breakfast." Tony said, picking up Izzy and throwing her on his shoulders. He headed out into the kitchen, Pepper next to him, and all of us following behind. As I walked into the kitchen, I looked up Steve to tell him thank you again for the gift when I saw he looking at me. He gave me a huge smile, which I returned. Jace turned around rubbing my hair. He cracked a few jokes on me, before pushing Clint to get ahead for breakfast promptly challenging Clint to push him back and get there first. _This is the best Christmas I've had in a long time_. I thought, watching the scene un fold around me. I entered the kitchen, a smile on my face as I felt Steve's hand brush against mine.


	18. Gone

**Hey everyone! Sorry it took me a little longer to update. Hope you enjoy it! REVIEW! **

_Steve's POV_

It was a few days after New Years, and everyone was settling down from the holidays. I was tucking Izzy into bed like I promised Tony. He was on a date with Pepper and asked.

"Stevie?" I turned towards Iz to see her looking at me with her doe-like blue eyes. "When Papa marries Pepper...what do I call her?" I thought for a moment, trying to think of my reply carefully.

"Well you can continue to call her Pepper, or you can call her Mom." I said.

"That's what I was thinking about. I love her like she's my mom..." Her eyes got watery and she looked down. "But I already have a momma, even if she hates me..she's still my momma." She sniffled, and I sat next to her on her bed, and hugged her.

"She's just your mother by blood Iz. Besides," I ruffled her hair. "She doesn't deserve to be called Mom. That's just a title. It goes to someone who deserves it. I know Pepper loves you like her own daughter, and she would understand if you weren't ready to call her mom." Izzy nodded, leaning into my side.

"Pepper deserves it. I think I'm gonna call her my momma." She sniffled again, before letting out a big yawn.

"Well let's get you into bed. We've had a long day." I scooped her up and she giggled, as I placed her under her sheets. She laid her head down, closing her eyes.

"Goodnight Stevie." She mumbled, already half asleep. That girl can sleep. I chuckled to myself. "Goodnight Izzy." I kissed her on her forehead, and got off her bed heading towards the door. By the time I turned around and looked at her she was asleep. I shook my head smiling to myself before quietly closing the door behind her.

Bruce was sitting on the couch reading one of the book's Mae got him, while Mae was sprawled across it, her feet in his lap. Her arm was dangling off the edge of the couch, and she had tissues surrounding her everywhere. I noticed Bruce had placed some sanitizer next to him subtly.

"Feeling any better Mae?" I asked, as she nodded her head. She had some sort of flu that was going around; or an extremely severe cold. Not that I'd take the latter on this one. I walked to her kneeling down in front of her feeling her forehead. She didn't have a fever anymore, and she wasn't as sniffly. "Can you talk?"

"A lot better than before." She replied. "I'm still a little sleepy, but I'll be fine in the morning." I looked at the clock, seeing it was after ten. I then noticed everyone's absence.

"Bruce where is everyone?" He looked up from his book.

"They went on a mission, Jace is working late tonight, Thor is visiting Jane and as you know Tony and Pepper are on a date." He said quietly before looking towards Mae to say something before closing his mouth. He made eye contact with me and nodded towards her. She ended up falling asleep, lips parted slightly with a serene look on her face.

"I'm gonna take her to bed." Bruce nodded, turning his attention towards his book again. I walked over quietly before gently sliding one arm under her knees and one under her back picking her up easily. I took the elevator up to her floor, Jarvis seeing I couldn't really open the doors without jarring her he opened them slowly. I laughed silently when I saw her room. Clothes were thrown everywhere, photographs hung up on every wall. Her bed was made surprisingly. I opened the covers, taking note of the extremely fluffy comforter and no sheets except for the one that covers the mattress and slipped her inside. She stirred, her eyes opening half way.

"I didn't mean to fall asleep. Sorry." I gently pushed her shoulder down then covered her with her oddly puffy comforter. I don't understand why it fascinated me.

"It's okay. Get some rest now okay. I'll make you nutella pancakes in the morning." She smiled, turning over.

"You're the best." She said in a whisper, before falling asleep. I pushed her hair out of her eyes, sitting there quietly for a few minutes watching her. _I kinda met you before. I watched you while you were sleeping. _I chuckled, thinking of Phil. I stood up and left her room, before heading towards my own room to get some rest.

I woke up to the sound of screaming, and jerked out of bed. The screaming was coming from the ceiling. Jarvis' voice overlapped it.

"Captain Rogers I couldn't wake you up, this is an emergency. Miss. Stark is being kidnapped by intruders." Immediately, I sprinted towards the stairwell, and planned on going to Izzy's room until Jarvis pulled up a hologram. Izzy was being carried out by two men, kicking and screaming, already near the lobby.

"Jarvis wake up the others. _NOW!"_ I ran down the flights of stairs, jumping occasionally from railing to railing, getting to the lobby in record time. I saw the two bastards in my view right when they saw me. They started running faster, and I prepared to lunge, when I saw a silhouette of a human tackling one of the men. I ran up grabbing Izzy. I pushed her behind the desk, before attacking the kidnapper on the ground. I'd worry about the mystery person in a second, he didn't attack Iz so I don't perceive him to be a threat. Yet. Fear clenched my stomach as I scanned the lobby once more. The other kidnapper was fighting off the silhouette and I couldn't see his face as his back was turned towards me. Thats when I saw in my peripheral another body sprint to the desk, where Izzy was. I shot towards him when he pulled out an object and threw it at me. I dodged, coming closer and punched him.

"Stevie!" I turn towards Izzy voice to see her being carried off by _another_ man. Before I can do anything, the silhouette grabbed the guys head with one arm and Izzy with the other, and pulled. He decked the guy in the face, promptly knocking him out, while looking around, then facing me. Ice pooled in my stomach.

"Bucky..." I whispered. All this time. Buck nodded at me once.

"Till the end of the line." He said. "I remember a little of that. A dream." I smiled, and was about to say something when Bucky's face changed into one of horror. Pushing Izzy behind him. "Turn around now!" I heard the footsteps behind me as soon as he said it. Before I could even turn, I felt a sharp stab in my neck, and my body becoming extremely prickly. It took me a second to realize I was heavily sedated, then tasered. I fell on my side, seeing Buck backing up.

"Run." I mouthed. He scooped Izzy up, pressing her face into his shoulder covering her head to protect it, about to run off. I tried to warn him when his back was turned, eight men where chasing after him. I saw him get shot with something, him falling to the ground and pulling Izzy on his chest so he didn't crush her. I felt my eyes slipping closed, and tried to keep them open, tried to get up. Izzy was screaming my name trying to run towards me. I felt tears come to my eyes, as I realized I couldn't save her. Then my vision was gone, my hearing was extinguished, and I fell into unconsciousness.

_Maeve's POV_

Gone. Izzy and Steve both..._gone. _Tony was pacing around, pulling at his hair.

"The security cameras were wiped, Jarvis go through and retrieve erased files in the back up." He turned towards Bruce, Pepper and I. "I'm gonna get my suit, do a face scan around this area. I can find them." He started walking around again, and Pepper stood up placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Honey you need to trust Steve. You know he would do anything for Izzy, and would try to protect her until it killed him." Tony shook his head.

"That's what I'm worried about. Then he will be dead and she will be alone. I've already called Natasha, Clint, and Thor. They're on their way and they're pretty pissed." Tony's tone told everyone to back down and leave him alone. Pepper looked down before straightening herself out.

"I'll go make us all some coffee." She turned and walked out of the room.

"Tony," He looked towards me. "Who would do this? What is their motivation?" He opened his mouth to answer, when a blue holographic screen popped up in front of us. We saw the lobby, from earlier tonight, and saw Izzy being carried through by two men, and Steve coming into view. There was another man who seemed to be helping Steve. Until the man grabbed Izzy, facing Steve. Fear gathered in my gut. _Was this man the one who kidnapped Izzy?_ Steve was so focused on the man he didn't see four attackers come behind him before it was too late. I saw Steve get tasered and stabbed in the neck with a large syringe, and saw the man push Izzy behind him. My gut unclenched a little, seeing that the man tried to at least protect her. He pick her up trying to make a run for it, when another huge group attacked him as well. It was of no use. The video ended with a heartbreaking image Steve reaching his hand weakly out, his eyebrows scrunched in either pain or fear, before going limp. He was dragged off along with the mystery man who was struggling, and Izzy who was sobbing trying to get to Steve.

"Jarvis get me a tag on those cars that were outside. Or even a brand. Anything. Just keep looking for where they could have gone. Bruce come with me, we've got some research to do. Maeve stay here and update Clint, Natasha, and Thor when they arrive. Show them the video. All you have to do is ask J and he'll pull it up." Tony said, before walking down the hallway, disappearing from sight.

"I've never seen him take control like that before.." I knew part of it was Izzy and Steve gone, but it was as if he was all of a sudden carrying the weight of the world on his shoulders.

"Steve said if anything where to happen to him, Tony would take his place as leader. He fought tooth and nail with Fury about it, but actually convinced him that if he would take a nuke into space for the world, then he's just as deserving as anyone." I nodded, at a loss for words.

"Wow. Here I always thought they hated each other." Bruce snorted.

"They still do, but Steve will always put people in front of himself and his feelings. And he knew there was a chance he could die on a mission- no matter how hard it would be to kill him- or in cases like this, go missing. He knew we would need another leader, and when SHIELD was around fully, they would need one too. Tony was really the only one other than Steve who could sway Fury even a little bit." I nodded again.

"It makes sense. Thank you for telling me. You might wanna get down there though. Tony won't be happy." Bruce agreed, and left the room quietly, waving a good bye at me. I sat there trying not to cry. I prayed they would be okay, and that we could save them.


	19. The Rescue Mission

**Hope you enjoy this chapter! I love you all! REVIEW! **

_Steve's POV_

I opened my eyes, and thought for a second I was at home. That thought was soon diminished as I remembered what happened. I tried sitting up, but I was strapped to a table. I felt the cold hard metal beneath me and panicked. I turned my neck and saw Izzy in a clear box, plenty big enough for her, asleep. Wires were laced all around it. I saw Bucky also strapped to a table, awake and struggling.

"Buck?" He stopped, turning his head to me.

"Steve." He nodded. "They knocked me out so I'm not sure what happened fully but I know the girl is fine, they only gave her sedatives and put her in that cage." I sighed in relief.

"We need to get out of here. Is this HYDRA?" Bucky's face soured.

"I think it's a branch of it. If it was mainly HYDRA they would have recognized me instantly and wiped my memory again." He looked down at his tied body. "I'll be damned if I let them do that again." Guilt rippled through me.

"I'm sorry Bucky." I laid my head down. "I'm sorry I didn't catch you."

"It was too late to catch me. When I was falling I was terrified of leaving you alone. Part of me still wanted to protect you. Even though you can handle yourself just fine." He coughed. "The only good thing that came out of this is that I'm alive. And you're alive. I remember when I was on a mission and I learned of your existence. It was the first time I started to remember. The minute I saw your face on the news paper, telling me it was the ten year anniversary of your disappearance, I instantly remembered. And cried. They found me and restarted my brain and everything. Each time I remembered, It was a slower reaction each time. Never like the first one. If you didn't jar my memory when you did, I probably would have never remembered." I was silent, unsure of what to say.

"You know what my last thought and feeling was before the ice froze over me?" I said.

"Peggy?" He said without hesitation. I shook my head.

"No. It was happiness that I was going to see you again." He kept silent. "But I'm glad neither of us died." He nodded. "When we get out of here, do you wanna come live with me at Stark's?" Bucky looked hesitant. "There's plenty enough room and Tony already said if I ever found you, you were welcome."

"It's not that. Steve, I'm still really messed up. Sometimes I forget again, and I go back to being the Winter Soldier." He said. "Someone places a hand on my shoulder, it could trigger something and I'd snap their neck in a second. I don't want to be responsible for any more innocent deaths." His voiced cracked.

"Buck, I have a friend who can help. He works with this stuff. He's helped me a ton, and he helped my other friend, and her situation was a totally different scenario. He can help." Bucky thought of it for a second.

"Okay." He said quietly. I smiled weakly, still in a little pain.

"I can't wait. But first we need to figure out a way t-" The door opened, and I went silent. A man walked in, observing us. He was gangly and had limbs too long for his body.

"Glad to see you're awake." He said. "But that won't last for long." Bucky struggled in his restraints and I glared at the man.

"What do you want from us?" The man chuckled.

"Well I wanted the girl, and you. The other guy was an added bonus. We don't really need him. It's just fun watching him struggle." He said point to Bucky. He's a psychopath. "We just have some experiments for you and the girl was just bait. Though we know she was a failed experiment from her parents, that _did_ peak our interest." He walked over to me, examining me. "Bring me the sedatives!" He yelled, and not two seconds later, four needles were brought in. Two went into me, and two into Bucky. And once again, there was darkness.

_Clint's POV_

"A MATCH! I FOUND A MATCH!" We heard Tony scream. Thor stood up, as did I. He's been working for twenty hours non stop. He burst through the living room waving papers around. "They didn't think to get rid of Steve's phone! Why didn't I think of this _earlier_?! They're still in the country. They're still on the fucking east coast! These guys are idiots!" He yelled, jumping up and down. "Suit up everyone we're going to a testing facility in Pennsylvania!" He sprinted out of the room, most likely getting his suit, when we heard him yell, "I love dipshits!" Thor already wearing his armor and had his hammer; Natasha and I were already suited up, and Bruce walked in casually, wearing a larger set of pants. I smirked, and he looked towards me.

"Just incase." Was the only thing he said back. Tony ran back in suit on expect for helmet, Mae at his heels demanding to come with us.

"Maeve no. You have no fighting experience and Steve would absolutely kill me." She scoffed.

"I have some fighting experience! Come on Tony!" He turned around and looked at her.

"I need someone to stay with Pepper. She's a mess with Izzy missing and it would be _extremely _ helpful if you could just be with her. Please?" Mae grumbled but agreed. She didn't want to leave Pepper alone. Jace walked in going over to Tony.

"I've been trained. I'll come. I mean, I probably haven't been trained like those two," He nodded to Tasha and I. "But if Bruce is too busy being a badass and smashing things you'll need someone who can give immediate medical attention. And I can defend myself if needed." Tony looked at him sizing him up, before nodding. Mae silently scoffed, looking at Jace. We said our goodbyes, and headed out while Jace and Mae hugged.

"I hope they're okay." Tasha murmured. I took her hand, and gently squeezed it in agreement.

_Tony's POV_

We took one of my private jets, and got there in no less than ten minutes. The facility was old and run down, and we stood in front of it.

"Hawkeye, you go run up the old fire escape and nest there. Keep your eye out, and give us a visual of them before we go in. Widow, Thor you are gonna go in with me on foot and take out the threats. Bruce, no Hulk yet. You and Jace need to immediately help Izzy and Steve. We'll go in first and cover you, Hawkeye will make sure we don't miss any stragglers, and we'll make a clear path for you to get to them." They all nodded, before gearing up. Clint shot up the fire escape quickly, and we heard him give the okay through our comms in our ears.

"I see three bodies strapped down. Two males and one obvious child. The child is in a cage. The males are asleep and restrained to tables. Four scientists are hovering over them, not sure what they are doing but it's not a surgical procedure." Clint said.

"Alright, Widow stay on my right, Thor on my left. Bruce, Jace, stay here till we give the okay." They nodded, and Natasha and Thor followed me in silently. We walked in the main lab, and I nodded at Widow. She smirked, and leapt on one of the scientist, taking them down. I pushed away two scientists and shot them with my repulsers, making sure they were away from Steve and Izzy. Thor was on the opposite side of the tables, taking on three at a time. I took them down and saw an arrow whizz past my head and into the heart of the man behind me.

"Come in guys. Be careful." I said, still fighting off a few men, keeping them away from Izzy and Steve. And I guess mystery guy too. I heard Bruce and Jace shuffle behind me getting to work.

"They're both alive, no scratches no cuts. No signs of severe experimentation as far as we can tell." Jace said. "Bruce _duck_!" Bruce went to the ground and Jace leapt over him, tackling a man. Hawkeye immediately put an arrow in his neck. Jace got up, dusting himself off. "Thanks. Okay guys we can get out of here." I went to call the retreat when Bruce interrupted.

"Wait. This is the Winter Soldier." I told Natasha to cover me and ran over. It was him.

"Bring him with us." No one said a word, while we collected them. I carried Barnes no problem thanks to the suit, and Thor carried Steve. Jace went and gently picked up Izzy, cradling her in his arms. How badly I wanted to hug my little girl, but I knew it had to wait.

"Move out." I called, and headed towards the jet, ready to get them home.

We placed Steve in his own bedroom, and put Barnes on another bed on Steve's floor. It would take a while for the sedatives to wear off. Some part of me felt like it was too easy. This rescue mission. I needed to relax. I headed towards Izzy's floor, and peeked in her room to see if she was awake. I laid next to her on her bed, and stroked her hair. I'm not used to this. Feeling so...this. I'm used to being Tony fucking Stark and getting what I want when I want. Never saying thank you, never showing appreciation. I'm not stupid. I know I've changed the last few years, becoming Iron Man and all, and I know everyone else has noticed too. And to be honest, I wouldn't change it for the world.

_Steve's POV_

I woke up, feeling disorientated, and seeing I was in my own bedroom.

"Welcome back Captain Rogers, we are very glad you are okay." Jarvis said. I smiled.

"Thanks Jarvis. I don't remember getting rescued. But I'm glad I did." I said.

"Miss Stark is sleeping soundly in her bedroom is with her. Sergeant Barnes is in your guest room. He is going to be awakening soon according to his heart beat and temperature." I nodded, and quickly went to him. I saw him stirring, before shooting up examining where he was. He saw me, and before I could say anything, he jumped on me, putting his arm against my throat.

"Buck it's...me...it's me!...Steve!" I coughed out, not fighting him back. Recognition flashed through his eyes, quickly replaced with horror. He leapt of me, and scooted backwards.

"Steve I..I'm sorry-" I shook my head.

"It's okay Buck, I couldn't expect you to be sedated while being held captive and wake up here. I understand. But we're fine. We're in Stark Tower. We must have been asleep when they found us." Bucky nodded.

"And the girl? Is she okay?" I nodded my head too.

"Yeah Izzy is fine. She's with Stark. She's his adopted daughter." Bucky oh'd. "Let's go to the kitchen and get some breakfast. Everyone is gonna want to meet you." I started walking, and saw Bucky wasn't following.

"Steve. I've just done so many..." He trailed off, rubbing his face.

"No one is going to judge you. They know what happened and know you are a respectable man. Clint and Natasha weren't always on our side, and they weren't brain washed like you. Bruce uncontrollably turns into a raging behemoth and destroys. If anything, they will all understand the most." I said. Bucky followed me now, and we walked into the kitchen. Everyone was already there. Mae having a huge smile on her face before running over to give me a hug. The rest stared stared at Bucky, "Guys, this is Sergeant James Barnes, also known as Bucky; He's my best friend. He's going to be staying with me on my floor. We are going to keep HYDRA off his tail." Everyone kept silent, before Tony broke the silence.

"Welcome to my humble abode Barnes. Quick question. Was Steve always a stick in the mud?" I scoffed, rolling my eyes. Bucky suddenly smirked.

"No." I smiled, happy he took my side. "Because the stick was always up his ass." My smile fell, and I scowled while everyone laughed. Tony had a shit eating grin on his face.

"Hey look at that!" Tony said pointing to me. "You made Capsical pout!"


	20. The Attack

**Hello everyone! I'm glad I'm getting so many reviews I really appreciate it! I love you all :). I hope you enjoy this chapter. Tell me what you think of it! And if my chapters are too short say something. Because I'll try to make them longer! REVIEW **

_Steve's POV_

I woke up from a deep sleep at around ten o'clock. _Huh. I've never slept in that late_. I rolled out of bed, pulling on a shirt but leaving my sweatpants on, and went to the bathroom. I brushed my teeth and ruffled my hair a bit before checking on Bucky. He wasn't there, so I assumed he was in the kitchen. I head towards the elevator, and made my way to the kitchen.

"Well sleeping beauty awakens!" Tony, of course, said as I walked through the open kitchen. I grunted, and went and sat down at the table. I was actually tired when I woke up.

"Steve man you okay?" Bucky asked, nudging my shoulder. I sat up and nodded.

"Just a little tired. I'll wake up." Bucky looked at me funny, but let it go. That's when a huge plate of bacon, eggs, and french toast were put in front of me. I connected the arm to the face, and saw Mae's smiling expression.

"Morning Cap. Izzy and I made breakfast!" Singing the breakfast part, Tony started doing some odd dance and Clint bopped his head. Tasha rolled her eyes and I just snorted.

"Thank you Mae. Sorry I woke up so late." She shrugged.

"You got kidnapped Steve I think it's okay for you to be sleeping in for a few days. Take a break, relax, and eat!" She smiled again, before walking off to get everyone else their servings. Bucky and I waited for everyone to get theirs before we started eating; just a force of habit. I picked up a piece of bacon and crunched on it, savoring the taste. It was crunchy, but not a burnt, hard crunchy, and there was just enough grease. I scooped up some eggs and took a bite, the eggs just as delicious, and not too watery. The french toast. I nabbed a piece, taking a big bite, and moaned. Heads snapped towards me, and I totally understood how Mae felt when she did that with my pancakes.

"Well well well. Looks like you _both_ make each other moan." Tony said, smirking. Pepper swatted him and I shot him a glare. Mae just looked back down at her place, red, but I could see her trying not to smile. I smiled softly at her, before going back to my own plate.

"Don't be jealous Tony because they can do things you can't" Someone said. I snapped my head up, and almost choked on my food. _You go Pepper._ Tony was looking at her shocked, but a smirk pulled on his face again. Of course he would be proud of the remark. It would only fuel him more. Not stop him. I sighed. _Good try Pep._ We all went back to eating, this time in silence, before Tony broke it again.

"You know, if each others _food _does that to you, imagine how you guys would be in bed." Mae choked on her french toast, and Bruce started patting her on the back, while I sat there open mouthed, a with a red face. Does he ever stop?

"TONY!" Pepper yelled. She grabbed his collar and yanked him out of his chair, making him topple a bit, before trotting along beside her trying to squirm out of her grip. She grunted and grabbed his ear, dragging him out of the kitchen. Everyone but Mae and I were all laughing, while Mae and I avoided eye contact.

"I don't get it." Izzy stated, an annoyed expression on her face because everyone was laughing without her. Everyone sobered up quickly, not sure how to handle it. Jace snorted, putting his head in his arms, his body shaking. Mae rolled her eyes at him, but bit her lip thinking hard.

"Young one, don't be upset! I didn't understand it either." Thor announced, ruffling her hair. Honestly, I think he was lying, because Bucky and I didn't have that expression back in our time and we _still_ put two and two together. His answer seemed to quell her, and she went back to eating. Jace looked up, and held out a fist to Thor. Thor looked in confusion at it for a moment, before recognition flashed across his face. He smiled, and fist bumped Jace before turning back to his meal. I saw Jace discreetly rub his knuckles. I got up from my seat, finished with my meal. Bruce looked at me in confusion.

"Steve, you didn't finish?" I looked down, and realized I still had a quarter of my food on the plate.

"Yeah, actually I'm full." That's been the case recently. I turned towards Mae. "This was delicious, can I put it in the fridge for left overs?" She nodded.

"It probably won't be as good but go for it." I smiled, and wrapped my plate in saran wrap, placing it in the fridge. I walked out of the kitchen, saying goodbye, before heading towards the gym. I felt a hand on my shoulder, and spun around.

"Bucky! You startled me." I said.

"I just thought I would come with you to the gym. That's were you're headed right?" I nodded, and we continued walking. "So. Do you like Mae?" He said, bluntly. My step faltered, but I carried on.

"I think she is a wonderful gal, but she isn't ready for relationships. She went through some pretty rough times." I said. Bucky thought for a moment.

"What happened?" I bit my lip, wondering if this was my story to tell.

"I would ask Jace. I don't think it's my place to tell. But I think if you talked to Jace about it he would tell you. He should tell you, because if you were home alone with her and she had an episode, you would need to know what to do." Bucky obviously had questions, but nodded in understanding. We grabbed punching bags, and wrapping our hands, before getting lost in our memories.

"I'm gonna stop." I said, after an hour. I was breathing hard, trying to catch my breath. Bucky slowed down, and looked at me.

"Are you okay? First you're tired, then you're full, and now this?" I looked at him and shrugged. I put away the punching bag and unwrapped my hands.

"Yeah I feel fine, maybe it's just an off day." Bucky agreed, and told me he was gonna box for a little while longer. We said goodbye and I headed to my room to shower.

I stepped out of the shower, wrapping my towel around my waist and was heading out the door when I stopped. I looked at myself in the full length mirror, wiping the foggy mirror. _Odd_. My muscles didn't seem as defined as they usually do. They were still there, but the lines were fading. I shook it off and went back to my room, changing into what Tasha called 'dark wash jeans'. Honestly they were just jeans to me, but I guess it mattered to her. I threw on a plain white t- shirt and headed down stairs to the living room.

"Hey Steve!" Mae said waving me over to the couch. "Come watch tv with me. Let's be lazy today." I chuckled and sat down next to her. Watching her change all the channels to something interesting. As she did so, Tony strolled in with Izzy on his shoulder, and Clint behind them tickling Izzy's side. She giggled, squirming around and pulling on Tony's hair. He winced.

"Knock it off Katniss." He said walking a little faster. Clint quickly grabbed Izzy, scooping her into his arms and tripped Tony. He fell on his face, grunting as he made impact. We all laughed, and I joined in, feeling only a little guilty about it.

"I'll get you back for that one Barton. You watch." Tony said in a monotone voice, as he got up. They started bantering back and forth, and as Maeve and I stopped laughing, something felt wrong. I stopped completely, feeling my chest tighten.

"Oh my God." I said, grabbing my chest. Tony, Clint and Mae snapped their heads towards me. My eyes widened as I felt the familiar feeling of lack of air. I got up, tripping, trying to get to my room. Tony grabbed my shoulders.

"Hey Cap whats wrong with you?" I shook my head, not being able to speak. "Jarvis?" He asked.

"It appears Captain Rogers is having an asthma attack sir." Everyone's eyes widened.

"J get Bruce now. Tell him immediately whats wrong. Cap this is a stretch but do you have an old asthma inhaler?" Luckily, because of my sensitive nostalgic state, I did. I never threw it out because it symbolized the old me, before I became Captain America. I nodded, feeling a little dizzy but going into the kitchen and grabbed a napkin and a pen in one of the drawers.

_Under my bed in the blue box._

Tony snatched the napkin and sprinted to the elevator, disappearing from sight. I fell, and grabbed on to the counters. Mae ran over to me helping me up, and helping me get over to the couch. She just laid me down when Bruce ran in, telling Clint to make some tea, Bucky coming in just as Clint left.

"Steve buddy sit up and breathe slowly." Bucky said. He and Mae helped me sit up, and I tried to breathe slowly to no avail. I tried again, closing my eyes, but nothing happened. Clint ran back in the room, with some tea, handing it to Bruce. "Steve sip this. It'll help till Tony gets back." I took the tea, sipping lightly, but ended up spitting it back up. The air was getting thinner now, and black spots danced across my vision. I was terrified. This hasn't happened to me since before I was given the serum. Tony ran back in, my old inhaler in his hand. He shoved it in my hand.

"I don't even know if it will work, considering it's like seventy something years old, but try. Even if the medicine is expired it should do something." I quickly puffed my inhaler, feeling the affects already take place. My lungs loosened. And I took another puff for good measure. I dropped the inhaler, finally catching air, and put my head in my hands.

"Steve when was the last time you had an asthma attack?" Bruce asked. Everyone was in the room now, standing quietly off to the side. I looked up at him, not even trying to hide my fear.

"Before I got the serum."


	21. Authors Note

**Hey everyone. So I just found out my grandmother passed away a couple hours ago and she and I were feel close even though I only saw her twice a year. She was my inspiration for everything and I always took pride in us sharing the same exact eye color that no one else in the family had. Probably vain but it was something that kind of tied us together. How alike we were. I loved her dearly. So I'm trying to process things and sort through it so it might be a while before I update. I physically can't write or think of material while going through this. It shouldn't be like a month but at least two weeks. Im flying up in a couple days for her funeral so it's going to be hard. I'm sorry guys I don't mean to disappoint you. I'm just confused. She had been sick for a while and I knew she was going to pass very soon but you can never be prepared for it even if you expect it. I'll continue writing in a bit. I love you all and I'm very sorry. Just know, I'm not leaving, I'm not abandoning the story, I'm just sorting my self out. **

**~RoxanneRay**


	22. Shopping?

**Hey guys :) I'm actually doing better, and writing surprisingly helped me clear my mind! I'm still sad for the loss of my grandmother but I know she's in a better place. I'll miss her, but I know she's always with me. Here is a chapter! I hope you enjoy :) REVIEW**

_Maeve's POV_

Steve was sitting on the roof, staring at nothing, when I walked out at around three in the afternoon. I placed the warm mug with coffee in his hands and sat next to him.

"Hey." I said. Placing my hand on his back. "Are you feeling okay?" He shook his head.

"I-I don't know." His gaze rested on the mug. Absentmindedly watching the steam curl into the crisp air. "That's never happened before." He coughed, and I inwardly winced at how wet it sounded. He sounded...sick.

"What do you think it is?" He shrugged.

"Maybe Captain America can get the flu. Who knows." He gave a weak chuckle at his joke. He stood up, holding his hand out. "Wanna go inside? It's pretty cold." I nodded, taking his hand and standing up. He squeezed mine lightly, and walked into the tower with me.

We were talking in the hallway when Steve all of a sudden tripped, and stumbled trying to catch himself.

"That's new." He muttered, stuffing his hands in his pockets. He kept walking, and I slowly trailed behind him. I put my hand on his shoulder.

"We're gonna find out whats wrong Steve. I promise." He nodded, not looking at me. That's when Tony ran in.

"Yo. Lightening McFreeze. You gotta see this." With that, he turned around and sprinted towards his labs. Steve looked at me and hand in mine, and we quickly followed after him.

We saw Bruce with Tony, frantically looking at a holographic strand of DNA.

"Doesn't this look familiar." Steve mumbled under his breath. I looked at him funny, but in turn he just looked at me and raised an eyebrow.

"We found out why you got kidnapped" Tony said. Bruce elbowed him, taking over.

"Steve I think I know why you had an asthma attack." Bruce said pacing back and forth. Steve turned his attention towards Bruce, straightening his posture. Bruce went over to one of the holographic monitors and typed something in. Another strand pulled up, looking much different than the other. "You're cells aren't regenerating anymore. The process seemed to have slowed up to a human level, a weak human level." Steve's shoulders slumped slightly, and his eyes saddened. It was heartbreaking.

"The serum is depleting?" He asked, and Bruce nodded.

"I don't know what to tell you Steve. I'm sorry. It's happening at a rapid pace. It'll be a matter of time before..." He looked down, fumbling with the clipboard in his hand.

"Before I revert back to being shrimpy." Steve finished flatly. Bruce sighed, running a hand through his hair.

"Yeah." He said. Tony walked over, rubbing his hands together.

"There is _some _good news though." Steve looked over at Tony. "You have two geniuses, probably the greatest scientists in our time, trying to find a way to awaken the serum." I looked at Tony confused.

"You mean he still has the serum in him?" Bruce and Tony nodded.

"Somehow kidnappers made the serum become dormant in his cells and now his body is reverting back to it's original state." Bruce said. "Tony and I are going to find a way to awaken the serum so your cells can regenerate again. We just need to find out what stimulated them. Obviously not radiation." Bruce said, his voice filled with sarcasm in the last sentence.

"Howard threw around the word Vita-Rays a lot. He said that's what quickened the process." Steve said. "Should I be worried about my life span now?" He asked.

"Don't worry, your body already healed from the stress of being frozen a long time ago. So you won't die yet. Also when we saved you guys I had Jarvis track all the scientists history and managed to track down the leader. " Tony said. "Bucky was right. It's a smaller division of HYDRA. The scientists name is Marcus Branley and he is a demoted HYDRA scientist. That's all I could get on him. But we have his location as of right now, we're all just playing the waiting game now."

"Thank you guys." Steve said. "How long before I'm not Captain America anymore?"

"I would estimate no more than ten hours. It's going to happen extremely fast. You've already got your asthma back and Tony saw you stumble so your balance is gone-" Bruce said. Steve interrupted.

"Also my muscles are shrinking." He lifted up his shirt, showing his still visible _delicious _six pack. The lines were just a little faded. _Look just fine to me_

Three pairs of eyes snapped towards me. Tony had a shit eating grin plastered on his face elbowing Steve, while Bruce had the slightest of smirks and looked back towards the monitor. Steve coughed, cheeks pink, as he slowly pulled down his shirt looking anywhere but me. Shit. Why do I do that?

"You hear that Cap? The lady got them eyes for you. You look _fine _to her." Tony said, wiggling his eyebrows. "Hey J nows a good time to play song forty three." All of a sudden that over used Barry White song from movies started playing from the ceiling and Tony started pelvic thrusting in slow motion. I rolled my eyes snatching the clipboard from Bruce and slapped Tony on the head with it. I felt my face burn as I watched him grab his head, whining. The music stopped and Bruce chuckled. I turned towards Steve and smiled, walking silently out of the room. That was embarrassing. I decided to go visit Izzy, finding out from Jarvis where she was. I walked into the kitchen

"Hey Iz wanna go the park-" I stopped, looking at the mess surrounding the whole kitchen. Batter was splattered across all the cabinets and on two figures standing in the middle. The smaller one giggled, and the larger one wiped their eyes trying to get the batter off. "What the _hell _happened in here?!" I exclaimed.

"Language." The voice, who I recognized as Clint's, said mockingly. Clint managed to get the batter out of his eyes, blinking a few times to fix his vision.

"What did you guys do?" I said, walking in looking around.

"We tried to make pancakes." Izzy said laughing while Clint knelt down in front of her wiping the batter off her eyes so she could see.

"And you used a _blender_?"

"Well we needed something to mix the batter." Clint argued.

"Well you could have at least put the cover on!"

After almost an hour of non stop cleaning, the kitchen looked normal again. I was going to go shopping, and I knew Bucky needed knew clothes so I went up to his and Steve's floor to ask. I walked through into their living room, when I heard what sounded like sniffling. I paused, looking towards the noise, and found myself staring at Steve's door. I walked over, knocking lightly and immediately heard the sniffling subdue.

"Come in." I heard weakly. I cautiously walked into his room, seeing him sit up on his bed and rub his face. "Listen Bucky-"

"It's Mae." I interrupted softly. His face snapped up in surprise.

"Oh, Mae. Sorry I just assumed you were Bucky." He stood up, putting his hands on his hips and turning his face away from me. I walked over, putting a hand on his shoulder. It was easier now, I was only to his neck now instead of his chest. _That much in only an hour?_ "Sorry I just- I'm-." He sighed, his voice shaking. "I'm so scared." He said quietly, reminding me of a child.

"It's okay to be scared Steve. This is scary. But Tony and Bruce both said you're not in any immediate danger. And as much as it's annoying to admit, Tony was right. You have the two smartest scientists of our time working their asses off to help you. If anyone can do it, they can." He nodded, still not making eye contact with me. "Steve look at me it's okay." I took my hand grabbing his jaw and gently pulled it towards me. His eyes were red and puffy, tear stains on his cheeks.

"I don't want you to see me like this." He said softly, looking down. I wiped his cheeks with my thumbs.

"Steve you're allowed to cry, you're allowed to be scared. You may be Captain America but you're also human. You've seen me plenty of times like this. And you've helped me. Let me help you. I _want _to help you Steve. I want to be there for you like you've been there for me." Steve looked up, his eyes watering.

"For so long, I wanted to serve my country. I knew it was the right thing to do. I was bullied and beat up for my size. I was always laughed at by girls. Back then girls wanted a soldier, it was all about that. All about the muscle and height like it is now. That wasn't the reason I wanted this, don't get me wrong, but seeing what they wanted..it just made me feel even worse because they never gave me a chance. Once I got the serum, I could finally stand up for myself. I could do the right thing, and I thought maybe I wouldn't live the rest of my days alone. I could come home to a loving wife and kids." He wiped his eyes. "That was one thing I wanted more than being a soldier. A family. I wanted to be a husband, a father. Maybe after years of depending on only myself and others, I wanted a family to depend on me. I knew that even before I got the serum. After I did, I would go to sleep at night after a rough mission and lay there for hours craving the arms of someone else. Someone to hold to help me sleep at night. And now, with my body reverting back, I can't do that." He closed his eyes, and sat down on the bed. I sat next to him.

"Yes you can Steve. You may not be able to fight anymore, but you can still be a loving husband and father. You have a big heart, and that was one thing the serum didn't need to enhance. You are loyal and compassionate and any woman who sees past everything else will be the only woman who is good enough for you. The only woman who _deserves _you." He looked at me with an unreadable expression. I wrapped my arms around him, pulling his face into my shoulder. I rubbed his back in circles, letting him relax. "I'm going to take Bucky shopping with Izzy and I, would you like to come?" I felt him shake his head.

"I just wanna get some sleep. I'm exhausted." He said, his voice muffled. I nodded. We separated, and he laid down on his bed. I pulled out his sheets, gently laying them over him. I bent down next to his bed.

"Get some sleep Steve. I'll bring you some breakfast in the morning." Steve gave a weak smile, his eyes half closed.

"My mom said that exact thing to me all the time when I was younger. She used to make me pumpkin waffles on my bad days. Like when my asthma was really bad and stuff." He mumbled, half asleep. "I miss my ma. I think of her everyday and you remind me of her. She would have loved you." He trailed off. I smiled down at him and kissed his forehead brushing his hair out of his closed eyes.

"Sleep well Steve." I whispered, leaving his room.

"Mae" I turned around, seeing Steve's eyes opened half way. "You mean the world to me." He said.

Yawning before curling into his sheets. My chest tightened.

"You mean the world to me too." I closed the door gently behind me.

"He is totally smitten with you." I heard a deep baritone voice say. I jumped.

"Son of a _bitch_!" I clutched my chest, spinning around. Bucky stood there, leaning casually against the wall with his arms folded and legs crossed. He smirked.

"So." He unfolded his arms, moving one to his hip and the other in his pocket. "Shopping?"

**Hey guys so I hope you liked this update. But I couldn't for the life of me think of that song used in all the different movies. It's the sing they play in commercials like swiffer or slow motion things. So I have a feeling my song reference is horribly wrong I apologize. REVIEW!**


	23. Gratefulness is Incomprehensible

**Hey everyone! So I really like this chapter, I hope you all do too! REVIEW!**

"Izzy you already have three different shirts with Hans on it. Why don't you get something with Kristoff? Or Sphen?" I asked, looking at the nightgown she handed me. She shook her head.

"No. I like Hans." She said simply. Bucky walked over, putting a couple athletic shorts in the carriage.

"But Hans is the bad guy." He said. He was getting better with the new times. He and Steve watched Frozen with Izzy after a couple days of her begging. Izzy rolled her eyes, looking a lot like Tony while doing so.

"Well Hans is hot." She said sassily. She bounced off into the womans section. Bucky raised his eyebrows, looking towards me.

"Like father like daughter." Bucky mumbled. I laughed, throwing some flannels into the carriage for Steve. I estimated his serum size, and even got a few of them in what Bucky thought would be his pre-serum size so he had some clothes until Bruce and Tony found an antidote. We walked to the girls section, making sure Izzy didn't go too far when she popped up next to Bucky.

"Here you go Miss Mae." She said shoving her hand into my face. Blue covered my vision, and I grabbed the material, uncrumpling it. I turned red, ignoring Bucky's bellowing laugh, seeing a familiar shield on the front. I turned it around quickly to avoid looking at it and heard Bucky laugh even harder, only to see _Assemble _in white letters written across the back.

"Izzy! Why did you get these?" I said. She looked at me in innocence.

"Well I saw you holding what papa gave you for christmas not too long ago and you said 'too bad it wasn't a matching set.' But it was! They even have see through pj's!" Bucky hunched over, shoulders shaking.

"Go put them away Izzy and its rude to eavesdrop." I said. Bucky took the panties from my hand walking away.

"Wait till Steve sees this!" He said, laughing all the way to the undergarments section.

"I'm sorry Miss Mae honestly." I sighed. She was only five but she was the damned smartest five year old I ever met.

"It's okay Iz just don't do that again." She nodded, hugging my hip. I stroked her hair, walking with her towards the girls section. "Let's go get you some more clothes."

A few hours later that evening, we walked into the tower. Tony's friend and driver Happy helped up carry the bags in. We had so many even Bucky couldn't carry them all in.

"Thank you so much for your help Mr. Hogan. And driving us around all day, I really appreciate it." He shook his head.

"Don't even worry about it Miss Mae, this is what I get paid for. And any friend of Tony's is a friend of mine. Call me Happy." He said brightly, sticking out his hand. I took it in my own.

"Then call me Mae." I smiled back. Bucky split up the bags into whose is who helping Izzy take hers up to her room first. I called out to him.

"I'll help her put them away later. Thanks Bucky!" He winked, and disappeared up the elevator. I grabbed Steve's bags along with my own, and hauled them into the other elevator. I dropped mine off on my floor first, before going to Steve's floor.

"Hey Steve?" I called. I saw him in the kitchen, struggling to reach for a box in the cabinet above the counter. He turned around, face red, and looked down.

"My height was the next to go. Happened quicker than I thought." He said. I looked at him in shock, and my heart broke.

"Did it hurt?" I asked softly. He looked up.

"As bad as when I first got the serum. I'm still sore." He said. I dropped the bags, hustling over.

"Go on. Go to the couch. I'll make you some soup." I said, pushing him towards the living room. We were the same exact height now, and his clothes were too long. "Bucky helped me pick out some clothes for you actually let me go get those so you can get in something comfortable." I ran over to the bags, piling them into Steve's arms, and taking some myself, bringing them into his room. "You still have your muscles" I said, with a smile on my face. He snorted.

"Not for long. Thats going away too. And you don't have to take care of me, I don't want to be a burden." He said. I nudged him with my hip.

"Shut up. I want to take care of you and help you. You're not a burden." I placed the bag on his bed, pulling out a few clothes. "Besides, every man needs a woman touch. Figuratively speaking of course." Steve snorted again.

"Tony would say other wise." I laughed and threw sweatpants and a plain t-shirt at him.

"Go change you dork. I'll go put a movie in for us to watch." I left the room, and opened a can of plain campbell's soup for him sticking it in the microwave, before walking over to the movie collection. "Any preferences?" I yelled, looking at his movie collection.

"Something I haven't seen before. Oscar nominated or winner." He said from behind me. I jumped six feet in the air.

"Shit Steve!" I exclaimed. "Looks like you still have your stealth as well." He chuckled.

"Sorry." He said, not sounding sorry in the slightest. He sat crosslegged next to me picking through his movie selection while I had a holographic Starkpad in front of me, scrolling through movies in Tony's mass collection. "Paper Moon any good?" He asked holding it up. I gasped, and grabbed it, standing up.

"Oh my god I love this movie! Jace made me watch it before mom died and I remember not wanting to watch it at all but Jace threatened to get me in trouble if I didn't so I complied and its the greatest movie ever. We haven't watched it in a while. You need to see it!" I jumped up and down. He laughed.

"Put it in then! Should we get Bucky?" I nodded. I put the dvd in, before asking Jarvis where Bucky is.

"He's is Miss Starks room ma'am." He replied.

"Thanks Jarvis!" I got to her floor, going into her room before stopping short. Bucky laid sprawled across her bed, feet dangling off on one end, and his arm dangling off the other, fast asleep. Izzy was curled up in his metal arm a book tucked into her hand. I took my phone out and snapped a picture, creeping out of the room. I went back to Steve's floor seeing him sitting on the couch. I plopped next to him pulling my phone back out.

"He not coming?" I shook my head, showing him the picture. He chuckled. "Yeah Buck has always been a sucker for kids. He had a little sister who died of TB when she was only eight and he's mentioned a few times that Izzy reminds him of Ariella. She was a sweet kid." He looked towards the paused tv screen.

"That's so horrible. I'm sorry." He shrugged.

"He was with her until the end, and held her when she passed away, so what matters is she wasn't alone. And I think that was all the closure he needed." I nodded. "So. Paper Moon?" I smiled and he pressed play.

I opened my eyes halfway, seeing the tv was off when I realized I had fallen asleep. I was about to move, when I felt my head slowly lift up and down, in a soothing motion. That was when I heard the subtle _thump thump_ below my ear. I slowly looked up to see Steve sleeping peacefully under me. My head was on his chest, and I was nestled between the couch and him, his arm around me. I blushed. I blushed _hard_. Mainly because have I never been in this situation before. I felt him stir, so I readjusted my head and closed my eyes, keeping one eye open a crack to see what was going to happen. The fuzzy blanket that was draped over the couch was gently laid on top of me and the arms returned back around me and tightened as Steve quietly shifted under me. He gave a gentle sigh before falling back asleep. I smiled and snuggled deeper into his side, taking in his old spice cologne. _I could get used to this._

_French toast_. I woke up to the wonderful smell filling my nostrils. I rolled over, catching onto another body and immediately fell off an edge, landing on the ground with a loud thud. I groaned along with the other body and we rolled around getting ourselves tangled in the blankets. I heard footsteps approach and saw black socks come into my vision. The owner of the socks laughed, and laid on their stomach. I was met with the face of Bucky.

"Good morning pumpkin." He said with a smirk. "Did you and Prince Charming have a good night?"

"Shut up Jerk." I heard Steve mumble through the sheets, still trying to get his legs untangled from the sheets around my waist.

"Make me punk" Bucky said back. He looked towards me. "So anyway. Back to my question." I blinked, then yawned. His face screwed up into one of disgust. "Dear Lord brush your teeth before you answer." He got up, and walked off. And I pulled myself up, wiggling from the sheets. My pants almost slid off, but I eventually got out without flashing Steve. Steve helped me up, and we made our way to the kitchen table. Four plates were set out.

"Why four?" Steve asked, looking towards the table. Bucky turned around, washing the pans.

"Your friend Sam told Tony he was stopping to see how you were doing and to meet me so I'm making french toast as an 'I'm sorry I tried killing you' breakfast." He said nonchalantly. Steve nodded, before walking off to the bathroom. I noticed he no longer had arms thicker than my neck and muscles that wrapped tightly around his whole body. He still had a cute ass though. _Shut up. _I shook myself from my thoughts, and walked to the elevator. I turned around and looked at Bucky.

"I'm going to my room to brush my teeth, I'll be down in like five minutes to get breakfast. That okay?" I said, holding the elevator door open.

"No problem, Sam should get here in around ten. So you have time to fix that nest on your head. Did chipmunks inhabit it?" He replied. I rolled my eyes.

"No. Blankets did you ass. Careful what you say. I may stick your metal finger in a socket while you're sleeping one of these days." I said back. He turned around and stuck his tongue out at me as I let the doors closed. I snorted, wondering how he was friends with Steve when he was a perfect match for Tony or Clint. I padded across my floor, stripping out of my jeans and shirt, slipping into black leggings with gold dollar signs patterned all across them and a sweatshirt with fuzzy socks. I went into the bathroom to pee and brush my teeth. I winced when I looked in the mirror and saw my dark red hair all over the place. I couldn't even find my part. I brushed it, smoothing it out. I threw on some deodorant and wiped off yesterdays make up and when I was happy with my appearance, I left.

I made a quick detour to the main kitchen downstairs, because I was in the mood for apple juice and I drank all of mine and Steve somehow dislikes the taste of it. He's a full blooded patriotic superhero that is the face of America. And he doesn't like apples. It just doesn't make sense. When I told him this he ended up making a speech about the importance of not following the typical stereotypes of people. I walked to the fridge, opening it up and sticking my head in. I fished around until I found the juice and tucked it under my arm for safe keeping.

"Well don't you look lovely." Tony's voice said behind me. "You really have that 'natural beauty' down pat. Steve picked a good one." I scoffed, and turned around.

"Nice way of saying I'm not put together. And knock it off with the couple remarks. Good morning to you too." I hit his shoulder when I walked past him, and out of the kitchen.

"Just you wait until I make the speech at your wedding reception! It'll be a big fat I told you so!" He said as I walked towards the elevator. I rolled my eyes and ignored him, pushing the shield button for Steve's floor. I noticed Tony changed my button to an M and Jace's to a J instead of the usual plain black buttons we had. I smiled. As much as a pain in the ass he can be, he is thoughtful at times. The doors opened and Sam was already sitting down with Steve and Bucky was cutting up fruit. I plopped down in a chair, grabbing a piece of the french toast.

"This is delicious Bucky!" I said, shoving another piece in my mouth. He chuckled, and grabbed the apple juice from under my arm.

"Thanks." He poured a glass of juice and placed it next to me and sat down, eating his own French toast. "I did a pretty good job for someone who hasn't made this in seventy plus years." We all laughed, and chatted with Sam, catching up on how he has been doing. It was a nice breakfast, and I had just realized something. I haven't been having flashbacks or dreams about my father anymore. I smiled, and Steve looked over at me while Bucky and Sam were talking and gave me a look of question. I just smiled wider, taking his hand under the table and squeezing it. __Thank you. __I know he won't understand what I mean, but something tells me he will never fully understand how grateful I am to have him in my life. I don't think I would have come this far if he wasn't here to help me.

_Marcus Branely's POV_

"Sir, do you want us to retrieve Captain Rogers?" An agent asked. I shook my head watching the monitor.

"No. The serum is not yet fully dormant." I looked at the screen in anticipation. I can now use his cells to retract some of his serum and duplicate the serum to give to my own soldiers._ Imagine how many cells are in the human body. Imagine how many HYDRA soldiers I can make out of it. They will take me back. They will need me. And I will win. _I looked over at his precious girl and smiled. _And I know just how to do that._


	24. Blue Bonnets

**Wow! Sorry guys! I had a total case of writers block. I know plans for the future chapters but I had trouble with the filler chapters. So sorry I took forever to update! Well I hope you like this chapter! REVIEW!**

_Maeve's POV_

"Thor do you know where Izzy's other purple sock is?" I asked, scrummaging through the basket of laundry. Thor sat cross legged on the floor meticulously folding Izzy's laundry, as I was putting them in her drawers. He was visiting again, and offered to help with the laundry.

"I do not know Lady Mae. It might have fallen to the bottom of the basket of clothing I possess. I will check when I finish the folding." He replied, picking up a small pair of jeans and putting them against his chest. He smiled at how huge he looked compared to the five year olds jeans.

"No problem. I was just wondering. Thanks for helping by the way. This would have taken forever without another hand around. If damn Tony didn't break his only wash and drier we wouldn't be having this problem." I said putting the last shirt into the bottom drawer. "You think for a genius he would fix it in a second." I mumbled. Thor chuckled and pulled out the purple sock.

"One would assume with him carrying such an amount of intelligence and currency that he would have more than just one." He said, handing me the purple sock. I folding it with the other one and put it in her sock drawer. I laughed as we took the empty baskets and carried them to the elevator. We brought them down all the way to the living room when Jarvis called to us.

"Ma'm, Captain Rogers is having another asthma attack. He is currently not carrying his inhaler. You and Thor are the closest to him." I looked at Thor and he nodded.

"I will keep the child under a watchful eye as you care for the Captain. She is in safe hands." He said. I nodded as well.

"Thank you Thor!" I sprinted back towards the elevator. "Jarvis where is his inhaler?"

"In his gym bag which is in the large kitchen between your floors ma'm. He is currently in his living room. Sergeant Barnes is not there." He replied. I nodded and pressed our kitchen floor. I leapt out as soon as the doors opened, grabbing the bag and making my way to the fireman's pole that leads to his room below. Thank God that pole connects to our three floors. I swung down, the bag over my shoulder and landed on the ground surprisingly gracefully. Probably the adrenaline.

"Steve?" I called out, "I'm coming!" I looked around frantically, spotting his black nike sock covered foot in the hallway around the corner. I fished around in his bag as I ran, kneeling down next to him. I disregarded the probably sweaty clothes I touched, and surprisingly didn't even blush when I accidentally grabbed his underwear. Though I was shocked to see they were Calvin Klein. _So he's a boxer brief kinda guy?_ I mentally slapped myself. _Get a hold of yourself woman. So not the time._ I found his inhaler, and finally took a good look at him. He was curled up on his side, his face turning blue as he struggled for air. I shifted his head onto my lap, taking his hand. His strikingly blue eyes slid lazily towards me, and filled with sorrow as he gave my hand a weak squeeze.

"Steve!" I cried, shoving the inhaler in his mouth. Just as I pressed it, his eyes rolled in the back of his head and his grip on my hand slackened. "Steve no!" I pressed it again, waited a nanosecond before I threw it to the side. "Fuck this!" I yelled. I grabbed his head and pulled his lips apart, putting my mouth against his. I blew air then compressed on his chest three times, and repeated the process three more times. I looked at him again, tears filling my eyes. "Oh God Steve no, no!" As I did compressions again, his body jerked and he took a large inhale of air. He looked towards me weakly.

"Mae?" He said. I threw my arms around him.

"I thought I was too late. Don't ever do that to me again dammit." I mumbled into his chest. He pulled himself up, even taking me with him, and let me cuddle in his chest as I calmed down. He's the one who's heart stopped beating and he's comforting _me._ Good Lord. _I really need to get my shit together._

"I'm okay. Thank you." He pulled me away from him to look me in the eyes. "You saved my life." He smiled softly as I looked down.

"Not as many times as you have saved mine." I said back. He smiled and shook his head.

"Come on. I think we have some of Bucky's left over french toast in the refrigerator." He stood up weakly, and I helped him up, making our way to the kitchen.

"I'm going to go shopping with Natasha soon. Wanna join?" He shook his head as I grabbed the french toast out of the fridge and heated it up in the microwave. It's never the same.

"Nah. I'm gonna stay here and rest. I have a lot less stamina than I used to now. Well, I have the stamina I had before the serum." He said. I put the plate in front of him.

"Tony and Bruce will figure it out. I have to go okay?" He nodded saying thank you for the french toast. I handed his inhaler to him. "Keep this on you at all times." I ordered. He paled, and nodded sheepishly. I quickly departed and headed to my floor to get my bag to meet Natasha. To be quite honest I'm terrified. Natasha and I get along just fine, but any sane person would still be scared shitless of her. I made my way to the first floor and saw her already waiting.

"Ready?" She asked. I nodded. We soon left, saying goodbye to Jace, Clint and Izzy who were all playing Mario Kart.

A few hours of shopping later, we sat in a small cafe drinking coffee.

"So Clint scared Tony so badly he peed his pants?" I said in astonishment, laughing hard. Natasha laughed as well, nodding her head.

"Yup. Straight up pissed his pants. I'd show you the footage but Tony deleted it." She replied.

"That is the greatest thing I've ever heard. I'll be right back. I have to go pee now." She laughed, and gestured towards the bathroom. I walked in and went to the bathroom. As I was washing my hands I looked at my reflection in the mirror, and saw a masked face come behind me putting a rag to my mouth and instantly tasted the strange chemical in my mouth. I struggled, immediately knowing what was happening, before my world went black.

_Tony's POV_

"What do you mean she's gone?!" Jace yelled. He was face to face with Tasha, but she was keeping her composure.

"She went to the bathroom and never came back. When I checked on her she was gone. I couldn't find any traces of a struggle." She replied cooly.

"That doesn't mean she wasn't taken Tasha!" Steve exclaimed. "You of all people damn well know that!" Steve was in a panic, pacing around. It was odd, seeing his little frame, pacing around as if he was carrying the weight of the world on his unnaturally slender shoulders.

"Well do we have any clue of where she is?" Clint asked. Bruce and I shook our heads at the same time.

"The first thing we did was track her phone. We found it in a trashcan." I said, placing the phone on the coffee table before us. Jace walked over with shakey hands and picked it up. He looked at it, before putting it in his pocket.

"Who ever took her, they're obviously not stupid." Jace muttered.

"I can go to Asgard, and ask for Heimdall to search for her." Thor suggested.

"Thor! That's brilliant! Do you think he will help?" Steve asked. Thor nodded.

"Of course. Heimdall is a loyal Asgardian. He is dedicated to his duty of protecting the realms." Thor looked up. "Heimdall! Open Bifrost when you find her!"

"Shit." Clint said, looking up. "He can see us?" Thor nodded.

"Heimdall sees everyone and everything in all the nine realms. His job is to make sure everything stays in order, if a war is soon to come between two races, Heimdall informs the All-Father. He can find her with ease, but it may take time to search through every part of Midgard." Thor said.

"That is _badass_." Clint said. Natasha rolled her eyes, and Thor smiled grimly.

"Enough! We need to figure out how we are going to save Mae once we locate her!" Steve demanded. Everyone snapped there head towards Steve, alarmed by his anger. Even Bucky had a look of shock.

"Tony and I are _so close_ to figuring out how to awake your serum. We just need some blood from you right now, then we will study the cells and trigger the serum." Bruce said.

"And once we do, we will use Vita Rays to stimulate them quickly, and give you a little time to recuperate and readjust to your new body. _Again._" I finished. Steve nodded.

"Okay. Well, there is nothing we can do until we locate her. Tony, Bruce, work on the serum. Thor, take Jace with you and talk to Heimdall. Come back to Earth once he finds her location. Jace knows knows Earth and can help identify where she is. Natasha, Clint, Bucky I need you on security. I'll keep an eye on Izzy. Unfortunately I'm pretty useless. The serum not only enhanced my physical aspects, but my mental ones as well. I don't have my eidetic memory anymore and my I've already lost two languages." His shoulders sagged. He nodded once, and walked out of the room. Sympathy rolled through me, which is a rarity, especially for him. I caught up to him, and clapped my hand on his shoulder.

"I wouldn't trust anyone else but you with my daughter. Thank you." I said. Obviously I would trust Mae or Jace as well, but I'm referring to the Avengers. They could break her by mistake. Steve is gentle. He is always the one who handles the missions that have to deal with kids. It's his specialty. I bit my tongue, hating to admit these things. Usually I keep them in my head and never tell a soul. Especially Captain Stick-up-his-ass, but I knew he needed it. He looked shocked, but gracefully took the compliment. I gave him a Stark patented smile and made my ways to the labs. I turned around. "By the way, we need your blood like asap so get yer ass down here." I continued my way, practically feeling his eyes roll behind me. He got his blood taken, and went back up to his room to lie down. He felt a little woozy after the blood was drawn. Bruce and I worked, and didn't stop. We even peed in bottles. Or I did. Bruce said it was gross and unsanitary. Psh. Coming from the dude who lived in Calcutta for like a year.

"I got it! Bruce I got it!" I yelled. Bruce ran over, looking over my shoulder.

"Holy shit." He muttered. Usually I'd be surprised hearing that come out of his mouth and make a snarky comment, but I was too focused on the formula for the serum. "Oh it all makes sense! It's just Vita Rays!" Bruce grumbled, and I could have sworn his skin barely tinted green in annoyance. It was pretty asinine to be honest. This whole damn time we were mixing chemicals and exploding our eyebrows off and the answer was in front of us the whole time. _Vita Rays_. Thats what triggered the serum. We assumed that we needed to bring out the serum to awaken it, and then use the Rays. But no! We just needed to give him the Vita Rays and viola. He'll be good ole' Captain again.

"And it only took us forty eight hours. Go us." I held my hand up, and to my utter joy, Bruce clapped my hand. "J get Steve down here."

"Yes sir." We moseyed around a few minutes, already finishing the blueprints for the vita rays. I found my father's blueprints to it, and only made minor improvements. Mostly the power source. I left it alone for the most part, because it worked perfectly fine the first time.

"Update?" Steve said. His posture was straight and you could barely see the glimmer of hope in his eyes. Bruce and I smiled.

"The serum doesn't need any formula! It just needs Vita Rays! They just need to be stimulated, the vita rays will awaken them! They're the trigger _and _the stimulant! " I exclaimed. Steve slapped his hand to his forehead and groaned.

"It's so simple." He muttered.

"So we will finish this up tonight," I said patting the skeleton of the machine we will put him in. "And then tomorrow morning we will bring you back. It'll give us the rest of the day to help you readjust. Hopefully Thor and Jace will be back by then." I said. Steve shook his head.

"Marcus did this to me for a reason. He had to be the one who took Mae. And knowing all typical criminals, he's probably using her as bait. He wants me weak for a reason, so he'll be contacting us soon. If they see me all back to normal, who knows what they will do to her. We have the advantage. We can turn me back once we find her location. It's not a long process. We can catch them off guard and rescue her." Steve said. _Good point._

"Good point. Okay! We'll do that. You're good Captain. Now go play Barbie with my daughter. You have to wear the blue bonnet. She gets uber pissed off if you don't wear the blue bonnet." I said. Steve and Bruce gave me an odd look, but I just shrugged. "Oh please. We all know you'd both do the same damn thing."

**Well I hope you guys liked it! I worry about Thor's character because I don't like it when people make him come across stupid. Or when they write his responses in all caps to insinuate he's always screaming. I think he is a genuinely smart person (Or god in this case) and I always felt he didn't get enough credit. Tell me what you think. Am I doing a good job on the characters?**


	25. Fried

**Guys I'm a horrible person and I'm so sorry! I have never been so distracted in my life. I apologize for keeping you waiting! Anyway I'll make sure to keep up this time and not leave you guys hanging. I hope you like this chapter. It was actually pretty hard to write. I don't think I got Tony right. REVIEW!**

_Steve's POV_

"Captain, you're presence is required in the main room immediately. It's urgent." Jarvis' voice said, filtering throughout the room. I sprung up from my bed throwing on a shirt and made my way quickly out to the main room. The rest of the team was there, including Sam and Jace.

"Good call on the predictable criminal thing." Tony said, "Look who's decided to have a nice chat with us." I looked to the screen, and growled.

"Marcus." I spit. He smirked, and gave a wave with his long skinny fingers.

"Ah. Captain. You've...changed quite a bit since the last time I saw you haven't you?" He said.

"Where is she." I growled. I was not in the playing mood.

"Oh! You're dear girl? Why she's right here." The camera showed a pale Mae strapped down. To our horror, what she was strapped in was sickeningly familiar.

"Oh fuck." Tony muttered. It was the machine I was in when I took the serum...he wouldn't...

The puzzle pieces clicked together_._ That's why he kidnapped Bucky and I. That's why he made my serum dormant. _He was gonna inject her with the serum._

"Let her _go_!" I yelled. He laughed, and Mae struggled. Jace stepped forward as if to lunge at the screen, but Bucky put an arm on his shoulder.

"It's not that easy dear boy." Marcus said, "I'll offer you a trade." I stepped forward.

"What is it." Mae stopped struggling and stared at me through the screen.

"Steve _no_! Don't do anything this bastard says he-" She was cut off with a hard slap to the face. Everyone in the room sucked in a breath. My blood boiled. Criminal or not, in my time no one would ever strike lady. It was a rare sight and God forbid it happened, you were in jail for a _long_ time.

"I didn't say you could talk!" Marcus screamed at her. Mae glared at him her face already swelling up, and spit in his face.

"Don't tell me what to fuckin' do you scrawny ass little _bitch_." She said back, her voice laced with venom. Marcus pulled a knife from his pocket, and I yelled out.

"Stop! I'll do whatever you want. Just _don't_ _hurt her_!" I cried out in desperation. Marcus stopped mid strike, and turned towards me. An evil smile creeped up on his face, and made me shiver.

"I'll give you this bitch, undamaged. For you." Mae cried out, yelling at me to stop. The rest of the team stared at me.

"Fine." I said.

"Great. Be at the Smithsonian at midnight tonight. I'll be waiting." He said. "Oh. And if you try any funny business...I kill her." With that, the screen went black.

"Steve..." Clint said. "What the hell are we gonna do?" I straightened my back, and looked at Clint, then Tony and Bruce.

"I'm suiting up."

_Tony's POV_

"Vitals are stable, heart rate is normal...for your health right now anyway...good lord how did you-"

"Tony!" Bruce cut me off. Ass. I sighed.

"Okay. Penicillin, first," Bruce swiftly gave him the shot. "Now we gon' fry youu" I sang. Steve coughed.

"I can't wait to have my muscles back so I can beat your ass." He muttered.

"Yeah I will miss this. It's fun with you being powerless. Not that you hit me a lot before hand. You're super power is just bitchin' at people." I said. Steve rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, well anyway, It's goings to spark and sizzle and probably fry out and all that jazz." _All..that..Jazz! _Every time I hear someone say that I can't help but think of Chicago. "TONY!" I jumped.

"Shit what?" Steve rolled his eyes again.

"I said. I will be screaming like hell, but whatever you do _don't stop it_. Bring it to a hundred percent. Even if you think I'm being fried." He said. I nodded.

"Aye aye Captain. If it's killing you, let it kill you. Got it!" I ran over and started to close the doors. "Happy painful procedure!" The last thing I saw before closing him in was him rolling his eyes. Dude, is it just me, or does he have like Obsessive Compulsion Disorder and has to roll his eyes every time he hears me speak? I walked over to the controls, and powered everything up. I went over to the lever and flipped it up, taking the wheel in my hand.

"Tony, did you remember the clothes?" Tasha asked.

"Shit. I forgot them. I'll get them after. This is important. Don't interrupt me Tashabear!" I yelled. She stepped forward, but Clint got my back and stopped her. "10%" I said, slowly moving the wheel. Nothing. "20%!" Nothing. "40%?" Nothing. "80%!" Again, nothing. "Alright what the fuck guys." We all shifted around, not sure what to do.

"Did you plug it in?" Steve's muffled voice said. _Oh right._

"Oh yeah." I ran over to the plug and went to plug it in the outlet. Right. Plugs and outlets. Haven't used those in forever.

"Wait _TONY!_" Everyone chorused, I plugged it in as I looked at them, and realized my mistake. The machine started, and immediately produced an immense amount of light and noise. As if it had a mini explosion on the inside.

"Steve!" I yelled. Why do I screw everything up?! I ran over, hearing him scream.

"Keep...going!..." Steve managed to say through all the screaming. I ran over to the wheel, and pushed it all the way to ninety. "90%!" I admit, it was hard for me to keep going when all I could hear over the whirring of the machine was his pain filled screams. I'm not that heartless. "100%!" I screamed, turning the wheel until it couldn't turn anymore. The machine popped and sizzled, and the doors opened. We ran over, seeing Steve and gaping. He. Was._Huge._ Like, if he was muscular before, now...he was like...holy shit. "Holy shit!" Steve walked out of the machine, not even stumbling. He looked around in confusion.

"I wasn't this tall before..." He mumbled in puzzlement. He looked down and lifted his shirt. His abs...dare I say it...were to _die _for. Ten. I counted ten. He had a normal six last time! Can you even get a ten pack?

"What were you slipping steroids in there or something Jesus Christ Cap!" I said. Pepper, carrying Steve's normal clothes, walked over and touched his stomach.

"_Oh my_..." She closed her eyes.

"Pepper!" I whined. She snapped her eyes over and looked at me.

"Until you get this, stop complaining." She patted Steve's stomach. "Good job." She handed him the clothes and left. Probably to check on Izzy.

"Maybe when Tony plugged in the cord without turning the wheel back to zero it was like a shock. So the serum immediately awakened, but got even stronger as we went up to one 100." Bruce theorized. Well it made sense.

"Okay. I agree with that. You're welcome Steve. I just made you even more irresistible whether it was intentional or not." I threw a peace sign and went over to my suits to tinker with them while Steve got readjusted and made a plan for tonight. As I tinkered with my special emergency suit for Izzy, I quietly listened to Steve's plan. He knew I was listening. As much as I hate to admit it, he knows me damn well better than I probably know myself. He knows everyone on this team a lot better than they know themselves. That's what makes him such a great leader. Not that I'd ever tell him that. Hell no.

**So how did you guys like it? Yay? Or Nay? And did I make Tony too childish? I was worried about that. Please be honest you won't hurt my feelings! I need criticism, to make my story better! Thanks! **


	26. Home

**I am SO SORRY guys! I made you wait so long oh my lord. I hope I didn't lose any of your interest! But here you go another chapter! Tell me what you guys think. I love constructive criticism! REVIEW!**

_Steve's POV_

_"Alright guys, this is what we're gonna do..."_

_Mae's POV_

I blinked open my eyes, as much as I possibly could with two black eyes, feeling the crusty stickiness, as if I had pinkeye. I literally hate that feeling. I tried licking my lips, feeling them extremely swollen and chapped. The blood that dripped from them tasted like copper. I saw I was still trapped in the machine when the conversation with the Avengers was a full twenty four hours ago, though he hasn't turned it on yet. I wondered if he just put me in there for show. I heard the door slam shut, seeing that bastard Marcus walk towards me. I flinched as I felt the memories of my father flash through my mind. When I saw him smirk, I forced them back.

"I hope you learned your lesson bitch." He came up and snatched both cheeks in his one hand roughly, forcing me to look at him. "I told him you'd be undamaged, and look what you got yourself into." He tsked. "I had to skip our little rendezvous with him because I didn't keep my promise." I felt relief flood through me as I remembered. There was a trade between Steve and I and now Steve is still safe.

"I wouldn't be _undamaged_ if you didn't release your guards on me." I spat out. He slapped me hard across the face. By this point, I couldn't even feel it because I have so much pain everywhere else.

"If you'd learn to keep your damned mouth shut I wouldn't have had to." I opened my mouth to speak, but he cut me off.

"It's cute though that your little boyfriend thinks I'm going to give you back." I blanched, terror running through me. He chuckled at my expression. "Oh cutie," He stroked my cheek, grinning when I flinched. "You're my first guinea pig." My stomach turned to ice as I process what he said.

"What are you going to do to me?" I asked through clenched teeth, making it come out more as a statement. He smirked.

"Why turn you into a super soldier of course." Shock filled me. "And heres the best part." He walked over to the syringes, placing them in the slots in the machine that held them. "I'm wiping your memory when I release the Vita Rays. And you'll forget all about your darling boyfriend and your precious team. And your twin brother." _Jace..._ I struggled to get out, tears starting to form in my eyes. I couldn't lose Jace. I don't want to know what Marcus would have me do to them. He didn't have to tell me his other part of the plan.

He planned on using me to destroy the Avengers.

"Oh don't struggle dear. It's no use." He placed the last syringe in the slot and walked over to the control panel. I refused to make a noise, but couldn't hold back the tears that slipped down from my face. He pulled the lever down, and I felt a sharp pain flow through every single part of my body. The pain burned, and I opened my eyes only to see an arrow already planted in Marcus' eye socket. The pain dulled slightly, and I focused on his now limp body as it collapsed to the ground. An arrow. That only meant one thing.

_Clint!_

A body thumped next to me, and I turned my head to see Steve dressed in his uniform. Before he could do anything a guard attacked him. I gasped, and tried to keep my focus on Steve knowing there as nothing I could do. I looked at the other Avengers, seeing them all fighting guards. They stood in a circle around me, keeping the guards from getting me. It wasn't long before each guard was dead. Kind of pathetic really. Steve walked over, ripping open the latches on the machine that held me down and reached his arms towards me. I flinched back slightly out of reflex, and he retracted.

"Mae? It's okay. We're gonna get you outta here." I shook my head, the tears dripping off my nose and chin.

"He injected the serum in me Steve." Steve nodded.

"We saw. We came in as soon as he had his hand on the lever, Clint tried to reach it in time but the arrow didn't go fast enough. It's going to be alright. No Vita Rays, so it'll just be a slow transition. I'll- We'll take care of you. I promise." He slowly slid his arms under me, but since I was already sitting me up he hoisted me in front of him, as I weakly wrapped my arms and legs around him and nestled my head into his neck, carrying me like a toddler. I inhaled deeply, smelling his old spice cologne. It was then, when I smelled his comforting scent filter through my nose that I realized I really was safe, and I really was going home. I let out a quiet sob, feeling my body shake. Steve's grip on me tightened. His hand stroking my hair softly in a soothing motion.

"It's okay sweetheart. You're gonna be okay." He whispered sweet nothings in my ear trying to quell my shaking. "Shh. I've got you now. We're going home."

"Home..." I mumbled in his neck. I wanted to be in the Tower again. That was home.. I felt his cheeks pull back, as if smiling.

"Yeah..home." His voice vibrated through his chest and I felt it through my own.

"That idiot didn't know how to be a real villain." Tony snarked walking over to Steve and I. He rested one of his hands on my back. "Glad to have you back. The dipshit made is easy for us to track you. No wonder he got fired from Hydra. Like seriously? You demand we meet you somewhere and we agree easily. Is he that dim? We're fucking superheroes. We don't take shit from anybody. We don't compromise." He pat my back once.

"Tony. Let her rest." Steve said quietly. Tony rolled his eyes.

"Just saying. Like he should have prepared better. Or at least suspected we could trace him and come here as soon as we got coordinates." He said. "It was too easy. Boring really." He waved a hand through the air dramatically. Even though I couldn't see him, I felt air swish past my bare back. I blushed _hard_ at my realization. I only had undergarments on. Like...bra and underwear and nothing else. The embarrassment passed quickly. I was too tired to make a fuss about it, whats done is done. Besides, Steve and Tony were too focused on the mission to see I had no clothes on. _Who am I kidding. Tony is a genius who has a sweet tooth for the ladies and must see this a lot. Either it was the first thing he noticed or he is so used to the sight of an almost naked woman he over saw it. Steve on the other hand is a super soldier with enhanced senses. It was probably the first thing he catalogued. _I thought back to our conversation many weeks ago when he told me his brain sees every little detail of _everything _and stores it for future use. If needed, he can recall anything instantly. Like a photographic memory. Only super soldierfied. I giggled at the new word I made up. The quiet conversation going on between Steve and Tony silenced and I felt their stare on me. I couldn't bring myself to care as I started seeing things become more funny to me.

"Uh. Mae?" Tony questioned. He looked towards Steve with slight concern. "Dude is this gonna be some cliche horror movie thing where she stabs us with a knife that no one knew was on her?" Steve sighed.

"She needs to get home. It's the trauma and malnutrition. It's making her delirious." I removed my head from my super soldier's neck and looked at him.

"Well that was quick." Tony mumbled. I giggled again and weakly poked his hairy chin. I turned my focus onto Stevie.

"You're super soldierfied." I couldn't help but laugh at my hilarious joke and looked to Tony. He makes jokes all the time, why isn't he laughing? Tony looked at me with an expression I couldn't read before he started laughing. I laughed again with him. I yawned, and felt Stevie's hand against my head, gently pressing me back into my warm nest.

"Get some sleep Mae. We're almost to the quinjet." He ordered softly. I yawned again, letting my eyelids slip shut as I felt the fogginess seep through my mind, and cuddled into the super soldier's warm neck. _My super soldier._

_Steve's POV_

"My super soldier.." She muttered as she slowly slipped into sleep.

_My super soldier_

I tensed, but couldn't help the swell of pride that filled my chest when she said that. I also couldn't help the blush that spread across my face. Tony looked at her sharply, a dangerous smirk on his face, before he looked towards me. I kept looking straight. Nope. Don't make eye contact. He won't say anything. _Don't make ey-_

"Oooh! Someone has a crush!" _Dammit Rogers. _Tony skipped around in front of me, walking backwards. "You hear that captain? '_My super soldier._' She totes has the hots for you." He said flipping his hand. I sighed.

"Stark, she's _delirious_. She doesn't know what she's saying. Besides," I tried to look nonchalant as I shrugged, "I was the first person out of all of us she saw. I'm the one carrying her, so its natural for someone who's in her state to want me to protect them. If it was you she would be saying 'My Ironman'." Tony gave me a tiny smirk.

"Oh she wants you alright." My walking faltered slightly, and my eyes widened. I looked sharply at Tony, shocked at what he said. Though I honestly shouldn't be surprised.

"Tony, don't speak of her in that manner!" I looked away, keeping my face on the approaching quinjet. _Finally._

"Ugh finally! That damned poor excuse of a jet is here. Now we just have to finish walking. God we've been walking for like _hours_!" Tony wiped his brow dramatically, sagging his shoulders.

"We've been walking for a little more than fifteen minutes Stark. I think you'll live." I watched the quinjet land, and we approached the steps. Before I made it all the way, Mae was swooped out of my arms by her brother. He gently placed her down on the medical table, brush her hair out of her face.

"Oh Maeflower. My Maeflower I'm so sorry." He bowed his head, taking her hands in his. Knowing their history, especially more so after Mae and I's usual chats under the stars on Stark Tower, I have discovered that Jace is fiercely protective of his twin sister. More so than I've ever seen in anyone. I've seen the look Jace wears in some of the men I've fought along with. It's a look that I see all too much. It's a look Bucky would make when he saw me getting beat up before the serum. The look I would make when saving Buck from that Hydra prison so many years ago. It's the look that says we would _kill_ for our loved ones. Sympathy swept through I walked over, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"She's safe now Jace. She'll be alright." Jace clenched his jaw and looked away, shrugging my hand off of his shoulder.

"I'm the one that should be protecting her Rogers. She's _my _sister. My baby sister-"

"Only by a few minutes-" Tony tried pointing out. Jace spun on him furiously.

"That doesn't matter! She's my sister and I promised my mother on her deathbed I would give my life protecting her! And I have _failed _more than once! I promised her! As if she knew what was going to happen! Her dying wish and I can't fucking keep it!" Jace was pacing around now, his hands pulling at his hair. Bruce quietly walked over to Mae and started to tend to her. Clint walked over to Jace, trying to placate him.

"Listen Jace, these things happen but we always come through and-"

"THESE THINGS _WOULDN'T_ HAPPEN IF WE NEVER GOT INVOLVED WITH YOU!" Jace screamed. I looked around at the other Avengers, and we all wore the same look. Guilt. He was right. No one said anything. No one knew _what _to say.

"Jay?" A quiet mumble filtered through the room. We spun around, seeing Bruce gently trying to push her back down. Jace ran over.

"Flower go back to sleep, you need rest." He said in a soft voice. We felt the jet descending as he helped her lay back down. "You're gonna be okay Mae. This won't happen _again._" He looked sharply at us, anger in his eyes.

"I wanna go home Jace" She said quietly, her delirium was slipping away with a little rest I was happy to see, despite the situation now. Jace, never taking his hatred filled gaze off of us consoled her.

"Don't worry Maeflower. We _will_ be going home."

**So what do you guys think? I feel like I go to fast but I'm purposely doing that because Marcus was really supposed to be just the shittiest villain ever. (Why do you think he got thrown out of Hydra? They didn't even feel the need to kill him off!) Besides, he doesn't compare at all to Loki ;) Hope you enjoyed! I should be able to update more with Christmas vacation here. Not really sure. But I hope! Thanks for reading! (Review!)**


	27. Leaving

**Happy New Year guys! I hope you enjoy this update :) Tell me what you think!**

_Maeve's POV_

I woke up, feeling like there was cotton, I winced, and shit in my mouth. _Ugh, toothbrush. Want. _My head was foggy and my eyes blinked to get the bleariness out of them.

"Mphg." Was the only thing I could get out of my mouth. I looked around the room, seeing white walls and hearing an annoying ass beeping noise. I went to pull out the IV in my wrist when another hand grabbed mine.

"Now now Maeflower." Jace said lightly. "That needs to stay in there." I grumbled, but complied. I tried to recap everything that happened. Remembering Marcus, then the injection, then Steve carrying me. That's about it though, little clips as if they were quick movie scenes. "You remember I assume?" Jace asked, looking at me. I nodded. "Good. Don't worry, you were only dehydrated and malnourished. Serious, but not bad enough to cause any worry. We can take you home tomorrow. You just need more rest." He pushed my hair out of my face.

"Home." I mumbled. So badly did I want to swing my legs over the side of the tower with hot chocolate in one hand and Steve's hand in the other as we talked about everything under the sun. Jace sighed a little, almost holding a guilty expression. I would investigate that later. I closed my eyes, Jace's soft surgeon hands petting my hair thus soothing me to sleep. _He really should be a surgeon,_ was my last coherent thought as I let the peaceful calm sweep through me.

Jace strolled next to me as we neared the tower. He kept his arm through mine.

"When we get to your room, pack your things okay?" He said. I turned towards him in surprise as I pushed open the door. We made our way to the private elevator, only for going to our personal floors.

"What? Why?" I asked. He looked everywhere but me.

"We're leaving." I stared at him as the elevator started going up.

"What? Why?" I repeated. My stomach became ice cold. We stepped out of the elevator, and walked through the main living room.

"It's not safe to be associated with them." He said them with such disgust, I recoiled.

"Jace.." He spun around on me.

"No Maeve! You have been put in danger too many damn times. We are leaving and that is _final_!" He grabbed my arm and was pulling me towards the stairs that led to the second elevator. Tony ran into the room, seeing the commotion, but Steve held him back once they realized what it was about. I tugged my arm out of his grip in shock.

"No." I said. Jace froze and looked towards me. "No Jace."

"Maeve.." I stopped him.

"I will not have you telling me where I can and can't be. I'm happy here Jace." Jace shook his head.

"No you aren't Mae you're just telling yourself that." Natasha came in and motioned for Steve and Tony to follow. They left silently. I grew angry.

"Jace. I _am _happy here. Do not tell me what I am feeling because you are wrong." I snapped. Jace kept his ground though.

"It's not safe Mae! _They _are not safe! We were just fine before we met them! Then we get here and you've been riddled with nightmares and panic attacks and getting kidnapped!" He yelled.

"That's _life_ Jace." I said quietly. "Things happen. Shit happens Jace. But at least we have seven superheroes to help us get through it. Not everyone can say that."

"But because they're superheroes they lead us to danger!" He argued. I nodded.

"They do, but who gets us out of it?" Jace was silent as he let my words sink in. "It's too late to pull them away from us Jace. We're close with them. It would hurt me _more_ to leave them. What about Izzy?" Jace looked down, sighing. "Tony adopted her. Are you gonna take her away as well?"

"Of course not-"

"Well isn't she in danger for being his daughter?" I asked softly.

"Well yeah. I mean, she could be kidnapped for ransom or..." He trailed off.

"And who would save her?"

"Tony.." Jace mumbled.

"And?"

"All of us." He finished. I smiled, taking his hand.

"What I'm trying to say is that no matter where we are, no matter who we associate ourselves with, even if we never met them, we would always be in danger. It's just a little more...amplified...being with them. But they will walk through fire to get us out of it." Jace nodded.

"I'm sorry." He said. I shook my head.

"Don't be Jaybird. I understand where you are coming from. But..knowing you, you probably need to apologize to the others." I smirked. "I can't imagine what you said to them while I was out of it." He threw his hands up in the air.

"I didn't do nothin'!" I chuckled. I put a finger to my lips, and crept over to the door that led to the stairs. I opened it swiftly, a smug grin on my face when I saw Tony, Steve and Natasha fall on top of one another groaning and trying to tangle their limbs apart. A string of color words was coming out of Tony's mouth. Bucky was jogging down the stairs and didn't notice the three on the floor in time, promptly tripping over Natasha and crashing on them.

"Son of a _bitch_ Barnes your heavier than Capsicle!" He complained. Thor was behind them, standing there chuckling, not caring that he was caught. Bruce on the other hand stood next to him and smiled sheepishly. I looked over at Jace who gave a smirk, and he jumped on the couch, using it as a spring to jump up and hit the vent as hard as he could. It smacked loudly, and a yelp was heard as a large mass tumbled out of the vent opening, breaking the little gate, falling out of the vent and slammed into the carpeted floor. A single groan was heard.

"Well, well." I said, clasping my hands behind my back as they all stood up. Natasha cracked her neck, and I was surprised to see a little pink tinging her cheeks. After helping Natasha up Bucky grabbed Steve. He stood up silently rubbing his neck as Tony laughed and bounded up running over to Clint.

"You okay there birdy?" He crouched down next to Clint, his face still planted in the carpet. "Does someone have a broken wing?" He said in a baby voice. He was laughing, when a hand shot out and grabbed him by the neck, effectively cutting off his air supply. Clint sat up, and finally stood up shaking his head back and forth to clear it. He let go of Tony, and cracked his back. Six quick pops resounded throughout the room, and I winced. An awkward silence filled the room not too long after. We all just stood there, unsure of what to say to one another. But someone had to mention the elephant in the room here. Jace was the one to speak first.

"I'm sorry. I overreacted and spoke irrationally. I'm not going to force her to leave." I scoffed, nudging him in the shoulder.

"Even if you tried I'd still come back here." He snorted, and smirked.

"Trust me. I know." Tony walked over and clapped Jace on the shoulder.

"She's your little sister J-Man. We understand." Tony said with a grin on his face.

"Yeah we don't hold shit like that against anyone." Clint said smirking as Natasha glanced at Bucky who in turn turned red and looked away from everyone. We all chuckled lightly, the mood in the room returning to a happy one.

"So we're here to stay. To bug you all!" I announced jokingly. Tony cheered throwing his hands up in the air and told Jarvis to let it go. And all of a sudden confetti flittered all over, filling the room. Where the hell does he get all of this confetti? I smiled, as Dummy, Tony's poor little robot, brought over Champagne flutes and almost spilling them on us.

"A toast! To Mae and Jay. Here to bug us all forever" Tony yelled, we all cheered, and clinked our glasses together and laughed. Even Natasha had a smile on her face, and didn't push Tony off as he rested his elbow on her shoulder.

_Third Person POV_

I came over giving everyone a hug especially to Mae. Poor Steve was having a meltdown when she was in the hospital. Pacing back and forth and snapping at everyone. Very unlike him. Of course, it was obvious he is close to Mae, but I think he cares _a lot_ more for her than he lets on. _If you know what I mean_. I giggled to myself as I imagined Steve finally confessing his feelings. I hope he did it soon. I turned my attention towards Tony, and spent the rest of the night babysitting Tony as he started getting...more Tony.

Steve and Bruce (the only ones sober) took Izzy to bed immediately after Tony's mouth lost it's filter around her. They spent the whole night laughing, telling stories and making jokes until the sun peak through the windows. They all stayed together as slowly, one by one, everyone started drifting off to sleep. Steve and Mae curled up together on the couch, as he patiently took her hands off of his abs multiple times as she poked them and slurred out 'super solderfied' over and over again. Bless him. She soon fell asleep as he did as well, sprawled out on Steve who was sitting upright his chin resting on the top of her head. They were the damn cutest couple I have ever seen, and I could only hope they both realized their feelings soon. Tony cuddled Mae's lower legs and feet which made me laugh, considering he _hated_ feet. Clint Natasha, and even Jace were on the floor propped up against the couch. Bruce head off to his own bed a while ago, and Thor took the floor at the assassins' and Jace's feet while Bucky took the other love seat by the couch, smirking to himself was he watched on the starkpad he was learning to use the video he took of Mae (unbeknownst to her) of her little drunken episode earlier of molesting Steve. I whispered to Bucky who nodded and walked over. He shot a picture of everyone cuddled up asleep with his starkpad.

"I'll send it to you later...when I figure out how." He whispered quietly. "Should we wake them up?

"No..let them suffer their hangover in the morning together." I said quietly. Bucky laughed, and made his way over to the love seat and plopped down. "You truly are one of a kind Miss Potts." Shaking my head with a huge smile on my face, I made my way up the stairs and headed off to bed. It was refreshing to see them all happy, albeit they have a huge mess to clean up tomorrow, and a major headache on the way, they were happy...until tomorrow morning. I giggled again and slipped under the covers. Letting sleep take me as I smiled to myself one more time.

**I hope this chapter was good. I was a little worried I rushed it. I have a tendency to do that. Also, I was thinking of writing a Sherlock story, but seeing as I'm American...I would mess up the different words. I know basics like Telly is television, so I think I can handle it. What I'm worried about is Sherlock himself. He is such a hard character to write I don't want to mess him up and lose respect from my readers. Tell me what you guys think! I'm off and on about a Sherlock story so I want to know what your opinion is. You all are dolls, I love you! **


	28. Surviving Assassins and Disney Duties

**Hello everyone! Ugh I love this chapter so much it makes me sick. I hope,you guys love it too! Its definitely a filler chapter but it's to lighten the mood around Stark Tower in D.C. Also, there is a lot of swear words in this chapter. I hope it doesn't offend you, but if it does sorry! I'm wondering if I should change the rating to M. Just because of language. Not sure how to handle that one.**

_Maeve's POV_

I woke up the next morning with a horrible headache, and gross morning breath to go with it.

_And the utmost desperate urge to pee._

I grunted, and noted the heartbeat under my ear and my vision going up and down, as I laid sideways. I lifted my head and felt the warmth leave me, replacing it with cold air, and looked at Steve.

Was the patriotic bastard always this adorable?

Mouth hanging slightly open, but no more than heavy breathing coming from it, and one arm resting limply on the arm of the couch while the other I soon realized on my waist as to keep me propped up while I slept. He could not have been comfortable sleeping in that position. I continued to stare at him, feeling a little guilty as I had slept soundly _literally _in his lap. Like...literally. My butt on one leg (one large, *deliciously* muscular yet amazingly comfortable thigh I might add), while my feet curled around and my knees rested on the other thigh. I had been cuddled underneath his head. My knees would be a bitch to use today...and probably for the rest of my life. I winced, feeling the stiffness already. The word brought me to another realization, I shifted, feeling my hip graze something...stiff. _Oh shit. _I blushed. And when I say blushed, I mean _blushed_. My face turned completely red, and I felt the nervous sweat start.

"Shit." I mumbled quietly. More under my breath then anything. Luckily, Steve was still asleep, according to his steady breathing and slow pulse I just now checked. Not only did I have to find a way to get out of this, I had to do so without waking the freaking assassins under my feet, a God, Steve's equally powered best friend with a metal limb, a genius (who also is known for relentless teasing), and my _brother_. I had to get out of this now. Headache forgotten, I forged a plan. Probably a real shitty one. Now, I believe in God. Yes sir I do, and I prayed with all my might for him to help me get out of this without embarrassment. I even promised to start going to church on Sundays again.

Slowly, and not surely, I shifted in his lap, avoiding the _unmentionable _at all cost. Thank you Lord Jesus for blessing me to at least fall asleep on his left thigh to make it so I don't have to scoot my ass to the other side. I could just slide off since the arm was blocking the right side. If I was on the right side I'd be screwed. Well, I still am just not as bad. Steve shifted underneath me, grazing me _again, _and I stifled a mortified gasp. I stilled, and looked at him, seeing his eyes closed, and his breathing still slow. I waited a few more seconds before continuing my mission. Once I was facing the outside world while in his lap, I gently placed both feet on the carpeted ground and used one arm to hold onto the arm of the couch. I brought myself into mid squatting position, and finally moved myself off of his lap. I closed my eyes and sighed in relief. I cheered for myself in my head. A quiet clapping disrupted me. I shot my eyes open, spinning around to look at Bucky, who sat there with Tony both bearing a shit eating grin on their faces. _I promised to go to church dammit!_

"Well done honey. Quiet an achievement there, didn't take you as long as we anticipated." Tony said, the smirk never leaving his face. His eyes sparkled with mischief as he looked between a sleeping Steve and I. "Packin' a big one there ain't he?" He asked. Bucky snorted, while my face burned. Though I couldn't necessarily disagree. Mentally slapping myself repeatedly, I weakly tried to act nonchalant. I rolled my eyes, trying to pass off my red face as anger or annoyance. I think we both know it's bullshit though.

"Give it a rest Tony. I just didn't want to wake him. It's called common curtesy. Not that you would know what that means." I held my head high, and strutted across the room and promptly tripped over Clint's boot, stumbling a little. I straightened myself up before heading out the door. Tony looked at Bucky, the smiling never leaving.

"She's totally a virgin."

"She and Steve are perfect for each other." Bucky replied. Tony smirked and leaned back, drinking the stale wine from the bottle from last night.

"Oh yeah."

Neither of them noticed the subtle blush on a certain blonde haired soldier's face as they drank the rest of the stale wine.

* * *

_Clint's POV_

Pepper came bustling in and woke everyone up before going off to work. I of course, had already been awake, and had been for a few hours. Glad I was though, after hearing the exchange between poor Mae and Tony. What an ass. Wish I saw it.

"Nat. I'm hungry." She looked at me, giving me a withering stare. Everyone, including a super quiet Mae was now sitting at the homey kitchen table, wondering what to do for food.

"And?" She replied, cocking an eyebrow. Ah. She made this too easy.

"And you're the woman so you make the food." Six heads snapped towards me, looking at me in horror. Even Tony. Heh. I resisted the urge to smile, and kept a straight face as I looked back at Natasha, expecting a look that would make satan himself cower in fear. And holy shit does she provide.

"Excuse me?" She said in a dangerously low voice. Almost a growl. Almost. _Damn._ I kept up my acting skills, trying really hard not to laugh. I almost slipped, but made the exertion of air come out as an exasperated sigh, and looked at the ceiling.

"I do hate repeating myself Tasha dear. You should know your place by now." That did it. Forgetting that a five year old child was in the room, Natasha leapt over the table, fucking _leapt_, and crashed into me, promptly making both of us slam into the ground. Jesus Christ she should be the Black Leopard, or Gazelle. Or something. Her eyes were blazing, and her nails were digging into my neck as she wrapped her hands around my throat. I giggled. Resisting the urge to make a comment about her liking to be on top.

"Say it fucking again I _dare you._" She growled. I went to say it again obviously, but before I had the chance she was violently ripped off of me by two pairs of hands. Steve grasped her arms, keeping them at her side as he held her against his chest, and before she could kick him, Bucky grabbed her legs. She thrashed violently. _Aw._ She looks so cute when she's angry. I dare not say that out loud. I know my limits. But I can still think it.

"Easy Natasha. Clint's just trying to antagonize you." Steve said, effectively calming her down. Ugh. What a kill joy. She stilled, and hung limply between Steve and Bucky. She glared at me.

"Fuck you." Natasha said. I smiled sweetly at her, and watched as she tried to keep her icy expression. Steve may have the magic power of calming her down in situations like this, but I was the only one who could melt it. I was the _real_ boss ass bitch around this tower.

"What's a fuck?" A high pitched voice questioned in confusion. Tony threw his head back in laughter, slapping his hand on the table while everyone else looked at her in horror. I smirked. Oh I'm liking this kid more and more as the days go by. Jace gave a look of panic before turning to her.

"That sweetie, is a word you are never allowed to say okay? It's a bad word." Jace said. Quite sternly mind you. Like damn. She's a kid she didn't know. Jace probably caught himself, considering he patted her lightly on the head.

"Natasha..." Maeve's quiet but firm voice said. How the girl did it, I have no fuckin' clue. But she managed to give an _assassin _a reprimanding tone, and still be alive. We all now turned to look at Mae in fear, while Steve and Bucky tightened their grip on my little fire cracker. _Hm. Should __have rephrased that better. _I gave myself a mental note to come up with more endearing nicknames for Tasha that didn't make a sentence sound perverted. Natasha herself whipped her head in Mae's direction, giving her a glare, before her face softened. _Softened. _What? Who is this chick? She looked at Izzy. Who sat there with a look of confusion still on her face. All of a sudden, Natasha smiled at her. My jaw dropped. _WHAT? _I've only made her smile like three times! What!

"Kid. Don't say that word. I'm sorry I said it in front of you." Natasha said. I almost choked on my own spit. _Did she just apologize? Did she just fucking apologize? _Holy shit balls.

"Okay." Izzy said quietly. She went back to working on the little puzzle book Tony bought her a while ago, and Jace looked a little put off that Izzy responded to Tasha instead of him. I don't blame him. Steve and Bucky let her go, and she grabbed me by the collar and hoisted me from the ground, dragging me out of the room. I put my theatrics back on.

"Help me! Ursula is dragging me into her lair to take my voice! Help! Before I lose my soul! " I yelled as she dragged me around the corner and out of sight. Natasha huffed and muttered that I was never being put on Disney Duty again because I enjoyed it too much, and that I would be a bad influence on Izzy. I took it upon myself to point out she was the one dropping F-bombs around the kid so if anything _she's _the bad influence. She promptly slammed my head into the wall and continued to drag me. Alright, so maybe I did enjoy being on Disney Duty when it was my turn to watch Izzy, but _oh _was it fun to piss her off.

**Tell me what you guys think! Hope you enjoyed it! I got no reviews on the last chapter, and now I'm worried my story is starting to fail. I'm paranoid! **


	29. Captain FedEx

**So personally, I think this is a funny chapter. I don't know! It's up to you guys :) **

_Maeve's POV_

I sat on the couch watching tv, when Bruce came in.

"Hey uh, Mae?" I turned towards him, turning off the tv.

"What's up Bruce?" He shuffled around.

"I think we should do some tests to see what stuff Marcus injected in you." He said. Oh yeah. I stood up, and followed him into the labs. Tony was in there as well, prepping the needles for taking blood. He turned towards me and smirked.

"Well hello there. Have you talked to Captain FedEx recently?" He said. I looked at him confused. "He delivered you a big package this morning. You couldn't miss it." He winked. I turned beet red and stuck out my arm.

"Take the blood." Tony's grin widened, showing all teeth. He sauntered over to me, swishing his hips.

"Oh look at me," He said in a high pitched voice and raised his arms in the air. "I'm little Miss Mae, and I get goody two shoe war veteran superheroes hard." He grabbed my arm and stuck the needle in, when we heard a cough at the door. We turned to see Steve, with a blush to beat mine, standing at the doorway.

"Heh." Bruce chuckled to himself walking out of the door past Steve, giving him a pat on the shoulder. I looked away from Steve mortified, and focused on the blood filling into the shot Tony was giving me. Steve walked towards us and sat on the counter that I was sitting in front of in a chair. He was so close I could lean my head to the side and rest it on his leg. I focused on my blood for a solid ten minutes after that. _Wait a sec. _Shouldn't it be done by now? Ooh. Good subject change. I coughed.

"Hey uh- Tony." He glanced my way, and I assume Steve did too. _Good he's pretending he didn't hear Tony's little 'imitation' of me. Or maybe, he really didn't! But with my luck he probably did._ I thought about his really red face. _Yeah. He did. _"Why are you taking so much blood?" Steve leaned over, and I could feel his breath on my neck. The little hairs stood up. Not that I minded. _Wait what?_

"I'm not." He said. A little too innocently. I squinted my eyes.

"You've taken more than a pint. You only need one syringe to do blood testing." Steve stated. I shivered a little at his voice. Husky. _Stop you creep! _Steve and Tony looked at me bewildered. I looked back at them confused, before realization hit me with a brick. Tony broke out in a grin.

"Did you just call Capsicle a _creep_? Holy shit!" He laughed, taking out the little needle in my arm and clipped the bag. Horrified, I looked over to Steve, who looked hurt. Oh man.

"Steve! Oh my god! T-that was not about you! I swear that wasn't meant for you!" I said. I promise I don't think you're a creep. At all!" Steve just chuckled an nodded while Tony looked over to me.

"So it was about _me_?" He asked. I shook my head.

"N-no! It wasn't about either of you...I.." Steve and Tony were looking at me as if I had grown two heads. A knowing grin sprouted onto Tony's mouth.

"Oh _I see._ You were talking about yourself. Didn't mean to say it out loud though." He smirked, and Steve looked lost. _Good. _Tony walked over to Steve and I and plopped onto the counter next to Steve.

"Um no I-" He interrupted me.

"Were you thinking about his eyes?" He draped his body across Steve and held his shoulders and turned his head towards me, stroking Steve's face. "Or maybe his deep, sexy voice that was having sex with your eardrums?" I blushed, and so did Steve. He pushed Tony off of him, who promptly tumbled off of the counter. "Hmm." He sat up, sitting on the ground with his legs laid out in front of him. A smile still in his face. I refused to turn red, and glared at Tony.

"You're ridiculous." He stood up and grabbed the blood bag.

"No I'm not." He smirked before tripping and letting the bag slip from his grip. Immediately, I launched forward and snatched the bag without thinking. "Oopsie-daisy!" Steve looked at me in shock. I looked at myself in shock.

"Was that a test?" I asked, my voice quiet.

"Yeah. You passed though." A voice said behind me. I turned to see Bruce. Who had a knowing little smirk on his face. Butthole.

"We wanted to see if you had good reflexes. You did. _Too good._" Tony said. "Which means one thing-"

"The serum is working?" Steve cut in. Tony gave him a little glare, obviously not liking the interruption.

"Yes. Captain FedEx. If you let me _finish _you wouldn't need to ask." Tony said. Steve rolled his eyes.

"Captain FedEx. That's a new one." He muttered. Tony overheard, and smiled mischievously. I snapped my head up, and Bruce grinned into his cup of coffee.

"Oh well let me be a good friend and expla-" I kicked his shin, hard, and he glared at me. "_Ow." _I looked at Bruce.

"So what's gonna happen?" I asked him.

"Well so far we think since you were given no Vita-Rays, it'll be a slow process. Similar to Izzy." He said. I chewed on my lip.

"You okay?" Steve asked, putting a hand on my shoulder.

"Yeah. It's just...weird." He patted my shoulder.

"It'll be alright." He gave me a smile, and I smiled back.

"You should name you're baby after me. You know...since you'll be needing it." Tony said. Without looking at him I snapped a comment back.

"Sorry but we already decided on naming it after Bruce." With that, I got up and walked out of the room, ignoring the shocked looks from the three men.

"You've seemed to have stumped them Miss Mae. It's not every day you turn Master Stark speechless." I smirk.

"Well, he had it coming." I made my way to the main room and plopped on the couch next to Jace.

"Hey."

"Hey." We sat in silence for a while, me leaning my head on his shoulder, then I looked on the tv to see what he was watching. I snorted.

"Say yes to the dress?"

"Shut up."

* * *

An hour later, a shirtless Izzy and amused Bucky strolled into the room, with an exasperated Steve trailing behind carrying a pink shirt.

"Izzy, just put it on!" Steve all but begged. Izzy made a face before plopping on the couch on the other side of Jace. "There's nothing wrong with it."

"There's everything wrong with it. It's _pink_." She said the word with such disgust, Bucky and I snorted. Steve sent us both glares. _God he's such a mom._ I couldn't wipe off the smirk on my face. Steve sighed and sagged his shoulders and glared at the ceiling, reminding me of a thirteen year old girl who was just told she couldn't go to the movies with a boy she liked.

"Okay." He said slowly. "If I get you a purple shirt, would you wear it?"

"No."

"But those are the only colors that match your pants!" He exclaimed, throwing the shirt up in the air. Bucky and Jace laughed, and I followed quickly.

"Steve, just get her another colored shirt. It's only us." I said. He ran a hand through his hair.

"Fine. Iz, if I get you a blue shirt, will you wear it?" She nodded. "Good." With that, he jogged out with the pink shirt in hand, and made his way to Izzy's floor.

"That was beautiful." Jace commented.

"I love this tomboy phase." Bucky said. "I hope it lasts forever." I chuckled.

"You just like seeing him get annoyed that her outfits don't match."

"_Oh_ _come on _can you blame me?" I smirked.

"Not really." Izzy crawled over Jace and plopped on my lap. I braided her hair lazily as we watched the tv and Bucky sat next to Jace, where Izzy was. Steve returned soon with a blue shirt in his hand.

"Arms up." He commanded. She immediately stuck her arms in the air, waiting patiently for him to finish sliding the shirt over her head. Steve stepped back, and nodded. "It'll do." Bucky scoffed.

"Does my outfit look okay to you too mom?" He asked. Steve punched him in the shoulder, before sitting down next to him.

"Shut up jerk."

"Make me punk." Bucky grabbed Steve in a headlock and gave him a noogie. Izzy looked on the screen to see a wedding dress with a sweetheart neckline and tight around the waist and hips and flowed out.

"Miss Mae that would look pretty on you." Izzy said. I smiled.

"Thank you Izzy. It is a pretty dress isn't it?" She glanced up at me.

"You should wear it to your wedding." Bucky and Jace both snorted.

"I'm not getting married sweetie."

"Not yet." The look in her eye mirrored Tony's look so well I could swear she was his actual daughter. With that, she walked out of the room, not before giving a noticeable glance at Steve, then back to me before walking out of the room. We all sat in silence.

"Holy shit. She's a miniature Tony." Jace said. Bucky, Steve and I just nodded.

**Hope you enjoyed it! Leave a review! Also, I've decided I will write a Sherlock story, and it's in the works right now. I've scrapped like four beginnings and it's driving me nuts haha. I think I finally got the right one. I might do a Psych one as well. Don't know if you know that show. It's one of my favorites and has been since I was a kid. It's a good show, look into it. :) **


	30. Footie Pajamas

**Here is a new chapter. Ask and you shall receive! (Sort of). I thank you all for your wonderful reviews! You are all amazing :) Enjoy!**

_Maeve's POV_

I woke up quietly, and rolled over in my bed. _Ugh_. I just wanna lay here forever. I snuggled deeper into my uber fluffy comforter and five billion pillows, enjoying the warmth of my body heat in the cold room. I glanced at my clock, seeing it was nine in the morning. My stomach growled and I sighed. I needed to get breakfast. _But I'm so tired_. I took ten more seconds to enjoy this moment before ripping off my covers and pulling sweatpants over my soffee's and slipped on a bra under my shirt. Not bothering to brush my hair I wrapped it into a bun, brushing small loose strays of hair around my face away. I made my way to the elevator, yawning as I saw Steve in the one I was taking. He held the door open for me.

"Thanks." I grumbled sleepily. He just smirked and pushed the button. I stood next to him and leaned my body against his, closing my eyes. _Sleep._

"Someone's tired." He said, still smiling I presume.

"Someone's comfortable." Was my reply. The elevator ride ended, and Steve took my arm gently and dragged me along with him to the main kitchen. I plopped down in one of the bar stools in the island, and laid my head on the cold granite countertop. Steve was bustling around the kitchen, the soothing sound of pots and silverware gently clanging almost lulling me to sleep. A mug was placed in front of me.

"Careful, it's hot." Disregarding his warning I sipped the mystery liquid, and almost choked on the strong black coffee that burned down my throat.

"Thanks." I croaked, and yawned. I opened my bleary eyes and met Steve's amused ones. He chuckled and shook his head, turning towards the bacon he was cooking.

"No problem." We were silent, enjoying the quiet morning. Too quiet.

"Where _is _everyone?" I asked.

"Clint and Tasha are on a mission, Pepper forced Tony to go to a board meeting and dragged Bruce with him, and Jace and Bucky took Izzy to the library and then to get some clothes." He said, cracking a few eggs into the pan and going back to stirring the pancake batter while still somehow managing to keep an eye on the bacon. "Oh and Thor went to Asgard to deal with business I guess."

"Wow." He nodded.

"Yeah, it's really nice." I laughed sleepily, sipping the coffee that was slowly working its magic. I watched him make pancakes, flipping them, and taking the bacon off the griddle and placing them in paper towels to absorb the grease. He put the scrambled eggs in a huge bowl, and put the finished stack of pancakes on a plate. He put a serving of everything onto one plate, and two servings on another, before placing the smaller one in front of me. He put a glass of seltzer and cranberry juice mix in front of me before pouring himself some orange juice and sat down. I looked at him, shocked he knew I drank that, and he just sent me a smile, his eyes crinkling in the corners before he started eating. We ate in silence, and I picked up our finished plates, washing them in the sink.

"Thank you." I said. "That was delicious." He took the plates from my hands and dried them with a hand towel.

"It was a pleasure." I nudged him a bit.

"Pancakes weren't as good as last time though." I said sassily. When I walked away chuckling, I felt a light smack on my butt. I turned around, with an eyebrow raised, and-_yes_\- kinda red cheeks, to face an even redder Steve. The towel in his hand was twisted, and laid limply at his side.

"Your back. I _swear_ I meant to- that wasn't on purpose I- oh geez." He muttered running a hand through his hair as he turned around. In the middle of his little rant, which _was _cute, I grabbed another towel and twisted it into a rat tail. I quickly snapped it, hitting _him_ on the ass. He yelped, and turned around. I giggled and took off down the hallway with him hot on my tail. I almost ran into the elevator when he snatched me, grabbing me around the waist and hoisting me over his shoulder. I screamed, and squirmed around, but couldn't help but laugh. I hated when people picked me up, one time during my freshman year of high school, someone picked me up but they dropped me. I was scarred for life ever since. I comforted myself with the fact that Steve has super soldier serum, and was not, and definitely did not have the physique of a fourteen year old boy. He ran with me on his shoulder into the living room. I kept trying to wriggle out of his grasp but his hold was strong.

"Put me down you bear!" I laughed, hitting his back. I heard his rumbling laugh.

"Okay." And with that, he swung me over and off of his shoulder and threw me onto the couch, making me grunt. I nabbed his arm and yanked him down, which in reality wasn't smart because he landed on top of me, thus squishing me.

"Steve! You're laying on me you butt!" I squealed, trying to get out from under him. He didn't move.

"Ooh. Bear _and _butt. Those aren't very nice words Mae." He still didn't move.

"That's because you are a bear and a butt." I tried to throw my hands up in the air and in turn I accidentally grazed his sides. He made a noise and twitched. There was a silence. "Oh my God. Are you _ticklish_?" This just gets better and better. Steve was silent. Then he slowly moved off of me.

"You know...I better go finish cleaning the kitch-" I jumped on his back and tickled his sides. To my utmost joy, he giggled. _Giggled._ And fell onto the couch. He squirmed and tried batting my hands away. "Stop it!"

"Captain America is _ticklish! _Who woulda thought!" I kept tickling him causing him to laugh harder. He managed to catch my hands, and hold them. I laughed, trying to catch my breath and fell to the carpeted ground as he pushed me off. I stood up as he did and walked by him first. Not without stroking his side as I did so of course. He grunted, and moved away. He rushed ahead of me and walked past me turning around to stick out his tongue. He walked back into the kitchen and out of sight. I smirked. He could be such a child. I chuckled and made my way to the elevators to go get ready for the day. I was smiling for the rest of the morning.

* * *

"Miss Mae! _Miss Mae!"_ Izzy's voice rang through the halls. Steve and I turned towards the sound, seeing her run into the kitchen with large bags in her hands. "I got new PJ's!" She plopped the bags down and started rummaging through the bags. Clint and Natasha came through the door, not a scratch on them.

"That was a quick mission." Steve said, obviously confused on why they were back. Clint sat on the kitchen table and pouted.

"It was no mission. Fury had us do demonstrations for his newer rookies." Natasha said, sitting next to Clint.

"I didn't get to kill one person!" He whined, slamming his forehead onto the table. Steve and I both winced at the impact.

"My PJ's Miss Mae!" I turned my attention towards Izzy, as Bucky came in with Jace each carrying three bags. Good Lord. As she brought the PJ's out the buzzer on the oven went off. Steve walked over, pulling out the hand made cookies we had placed in there to bake. Jace and Bucky looked at us quizzically. Steve and I gave sheepish grins.

"We got bored." Steve said shrugging. Before Jace or Bucky could reply, Izzy handed me footie pajamas, and I couldn't help but chuckle. There were little Arrows, Shields, Arc Reactors, Hammers, Wings, Knives, and the word Smash littered all over them. Each object obviously representing the Avengers.

"It's adorable Izzy!" She beamed and reached into her bag. She pulled out a larger set, the exact same ones as her.

"Good! Because Jace and Bucky suggested I get you some as well!"

* * *

That evening, everyone returned, and so everyone was sitting in the main room watching tv. More like fighting over which dress on Say Yes to the Dress was cuter.

"The A line is perfect on her! It shows off her legs!"

"I'm telling you, the mermaid dress is better, it's just classy."

"_Dammit_ Capsicle would you rather sexy legs or classy? No one has time for classy!" Tony threw his hands up in the air, and Steve folded his arms and sniffed.

"I've just always fancied the mermaid style better." He replied. Tony scoffed. Clint snorted, watching the exchange.

"Think of it this way Tony, that means you and I can now help Mae find a wedding dress since we know what he likes." He said with a sly smirk. The room stilled, and all heads turned towards Clint. I felt anger swell up in me.

"Fuck off Clint." I said, and stood up and walked to the elevator making my way to the top of the tower.

* * *

_Jace's POV_

_"Fuck off Clint."_

Mae stalked out of the room, and everyone fell even more silent.

"Way to go Barton." I muttered. Steve stood up but I put a hand on his arm. "Let me go Steve. This is a brother-sister thing, trust me."

"Okay." He looked a little hurt, so I clarified.

"It's not that you couldn't do it yourself, but boy problems have been around since before our mother died." I probably said a little too much, but the understanding on Steve's face made me think I did the right thing.

"Of course Jace." He gave me a small smile, and sat back down. He scowled at Clint and Tony. "We're gonna have a talk." With that, I made my way out of the room. And because I was pissed and because I could, I nabbed the blanket Clint had on his legs, and headed towards the roof. Twin intuition tells me she's going there.

I opened the door and wasn't disappointed. But I was sad. There she sat with her knees drawn to her chest and her arms wrapped around them. They looked muscular. _Weird. _Is that because of the serum? _Duh idiot. What? Would it be because she drank more milk? _I shook my head, and focused.

"Hey Maeflower." She turned around and gave me a little smile.

"Hey Jaybird." I sat next to her, throwing the blanket Clint used on us. "I took Clint's blanket so he can suffer." She laughed lightly.

"I'm a little embarrassed I reacted like that."

"Nah." I waved my hand in the air. "Girls have that excuse." She swatted my arm. I put my hand on hers. "But seriously, what's wrong?" She sighed and looked down.

"It's n-"

"I swear to our Lord and savior Mae, don't finish that sentence." She sighed again. "Listen, we all saw you leave. So it's obviously about what Clint said. You can tell me." She nodded.

"It's about Steve." Called it.

"You like him don't you?" She turned a little red, as usual, and nodded again.

"He's just become my best friend, other than you, and is someone I can confide in. He's fun and I don't feel embarrassed being myself around him. We're always laughing and being ourselves and it just feels so good to be with him. There's just something about him Jace. I never want this to go away." She smiled, and looked out at D.C.

"Damn girl, that was a yes or no question." I smirked, and she swatted my arm again.

"But everyone keeps teasing us, and it just hurts because I know he's too good for me-" I went to cut her off but she silenced me. "Jace, he's Captain America. He's the sweetest guy in the world who would do anything for anyone. He doesn't need...damaged goods. Someone who can't sleep a full night without getting nightmares and waking up the whole tower, someone who can't be grabbed roughly, even when they don't mean to, without getting crippling panic attacks. He doesn't need to live with that." She trailed off, and I could see her eyes shining with tears, but they didn't fall. My heart broke for her. It flashed me back to the dick who left her on prom night for the girl he was trying to get jealous.

"Mae, he's already lived with it." She kept silent. "Who was the one who was always able to calm you down when you couldn't breath and I wasn't there to help?" I asked.

"Steve." She said quietly.

"And who was the one who insisted on sitting in the chair next to your bed and hold your hand until you fell back asleep after a nightmare?"

"Steve."

"And can you guess who's _first_ instinct was to get up and follow you to the roof was?"

"Steve." I smiled and wrapped an arm around and we looked out at the twilight sky."

"He isn't going anywhere Maeflower. He proved that a thousand times over." She smiled.

"You're right, thanks Jace." I shrugged.

"No problem, it's what I'm here for. Though quite frankly, I'd like him too if didn't like boobies more."

"Oh shut up."

**Hope you liked it! I hope I'm starting this out right, the whole 'discovering you have feelings' thing. Let me know what you think! **


	31. Stark Birthdays and Twilight

**Wow. I suck. I am so sorry I took forever to update! Hopefully this chapter makes up for it? A lot goes on and it gets heavy. I hope you enjoy it. If there's something wrong or it doesn't make sense PM me or send in a review. Thanks everyone!**

_Maeve's POV_

"Mae...Maee...MAE!" A force collapsed on me, and I shrieked, squirming under the weight. I gave up and finally pinched them. They yelped and rolled off of me. "Son of a bitch." They muttered. _Tony. _I looked towards the culprit and noticed I was right. Tony sat on my bed cross legged and was bouncing with a huge smile on his face.

"What the hell Tony?" I mumbled, rubbing my eyes.

"Don't you know what today is?!" He exclaimed, his eyes widening. I feigned innocence.

"Thurday?" An offended expression filled his face. "Oh!" His smile reappeared. "President's day!" Tony's expression turned sour.

"That's hilarious Mae." I rolled my eyes.

"Or maybe it's someone's birthday." I said. He smiled again. "It's your sixth birthday! Congrats!" Tony stuck his tongue out at me and hopped off my bed. He turned around.

"I'm having a surprise party at two. Be there," He walked to the door and before he closed it he squished his face between the door and frame. "Or be square." With a creepy chuckle he darted off God knows where. I rolled my eyes and grumbled, crawling out of bed. I did my morning routine, throwing on sweatpants and one of Steve's shirts that I stole from his room when he wasn't around. I made my way to the kitchen, and stopped short at the delicious smell that hit my nose.

"_WAFFLES!"_ I darted into the kitchen at a full sprint, seeing Steve at the stove and jumped on his back. I snatched the waffle he was placing onto the plate from his fork and stuffed half of it into my mouth. Clint knocked over his glass of milk in fright.

"Jesus Christ!" Tasha smirked and helped him clean up his mess while Bruce and Thor laughed. Jace snorted.

"I told you Steve. Did I not?" Jace said. Steve chuckled and tried to detangle me from his shoulders. I stuffed the other half of my waffle, or Steve's waffle, in my mouth while Steve gave up and just walked over to our seats with me on his back.

"You did." He walked to my mine first and turned around, squatting in front of my seat. I slid off his back and plopped into my seat. I gave him a cheeky smile as he sat in front of me.

"You're crazy Auntie Mae." A little voice giggled from the hallway. We all froze at the new title, and a warm smile spread on my face. I turned towards Izzy, who was running towards me and picked her up placing her on my lap. Tony smiled, and sat next to Pepper and Bucky.

"I am aren't I?"

After breakfast Izzy became very business like. It scared me a little. She moved us into the main room where we all hang out, and sometimes fight over dresses on the tv.

"Papa." Izzy said looking towards Tony. "You need to leave the room now." Tony smirked and curtsied, heading out of the kitchen. I raised an eyebrow.

"What's going on?" Clint asked, a look of confusion on his face. We all wore the same expression except for Bucky and Steve. They were smirking. I narrowed my eyes at them. _Something tells me I shouldn't trust those two together. _Izzy rolled her eyes in a very Tony like way.

"Business Mr. Barton." Was her only reply. Clint looked a little taken aback by her response, but an impressed smile spread across his face.

"Well let's here it Miss Stark." Clint replied, crossing his arms over his chest, the grin never leaving his face. She only nodded.

"It's Papa's birthday today. So we are going to have a surprise party for him!" Izzy said, her business like appearance melting away with impending excitement. _So that's what Tony was talking about. _Thor smiled letting out a joyous laugh, and picked Izzy up.

"Well Lady Stark, let's get started!"

"Balloons?"

"Check."

"Cake?"

"On the table."

"Presents?"

"Next to the pastry."

"Tony?" We all looked around. Izzy scowled. "Clint. You were in charge of papa." Clint made a face.

"I thought we were waiting a bit." We all gave him a look and Izzy sighed.

"You had one job." She said as his shoulders slumped.

"One job. Yeah. Being an assassin." He muttered as he walked out of the room. Bucky snorted and followed him.

"I'm gonna make sure he gets there okay." He said as he jogged out. We all laughed and waited a few minutes. I looked around the huge room, admiring the decorations. Steve offered up his gym, which was big enough for a party. Jane, Darcy and Sam all stopped by. I was hoping they would. I have a plan for Darcy and Bruce.

"Tony is approaching with Sergeant Barnes and Agent Barton." We all got into place, hiding around, and Tony walked in with a huge grin on his face.

"Surprise!" We all yelled, and he yelled along with us, throwing his arms in the air.

"Haha! Thanks guys! What an awesome party!" He picked Izzy up, throwing her in the air a few times. We sat around and opened presents, and ate cake. Izzy was attached to Tony the whole time, a smile never leaving either of their faces.

"Hey." I turned around to see Clint, shuffling around on two feet. Natasha was behind him with her arms folded. She nudged him, hard. "I came to apologize for last night. I'm sorry for embarrassing you and Steve." I smiled.

"Water under the bridge Clint. It was more than you think. It wasn't what you said that really upset me." Natasha turned away, giving us some privacy.

"Kinda like the straw that broke the camel's back?" I nodded.

"It's seriously okay though, you were only messing around." Clint let a sly smirk dance across his face.

"You like Steve though." I sighed, hoping I was doing a good job fighting the blush I knew was brushing my face. I snuck a glance at Steve, who was across the room, talking to Thor.

"Is it that obvious?" Clint let out a hardy laugh, slapping me gently on the shoulder.

"Obvious? You two are the _worst_ at being inconspicuous." He snorted into his cup, taking a sip of soda. "You guys remind me of planets. You move in synch. You move away, he moves too. He moves away, you do too."

"We do not." Clint gave me the 'bitch please' face.

"An example." He put down his cup so he could use both of his hands to talk. "In the kitchen this morning, after your whole jumping on Steve scaring the shit out of me," I laughed, and he scowled before continuing, "You scooted your chair closer to him. But then, when you got up and sat back down causing your chair to scooch away he moved his chair closer to yours." He quirked an eyebrow as if daring me to correct him. I scoffed.

"First off, you took that from Twilight." He opened his mouth. "Don't deny it even Tasha is agreeing with me." He turned around to look over at Natasha who was smirking. She sent a wink towards me then walked over to Steve and started conversation, distracting him from his walk over to where Clint and I were. Bless her. "Second of all, that's not obvious and we don't do that." He rolled his eyes.

"You do. And another example? You guys always hang out. Like even when we are all together you guys sit next to each other and giggle the whole damn night." I went to protest but stopped. We do hang out a lot. "But I'm gonna be merciful." I looked at Clint dumbly. What.

"What."

"I'm gonna get you guys together." That cold nervous sweat immediately broke out on my skin, and my insides twisted. The last time my friend did this, when I was at a high school dance, the guy laughed, looked over at me, and yelled 'Not a chance!' across the whole gym. I was teased relentlessly until the next dramatic event. That wasn't the first rejection, and it wasn't the last.

"Absofuckinglutely not." Clint looked at me. "No." I shook my head, and he looked at me, his hard calculating eyes softening.

"Okay. I won't." He smiled. "Just make sure it's soon. I want to be an uncle!" He bounded off, grabbing Natasha by the elbow taking her with him. Steve waved at her, a smile on his face and walked over towards me. I was busy calming myself down while he walked over.

"Hey." He said.

"Hi." I smiled. A slow song started playing, and everybody grabbed a partner. Steve looked at me shyly, bowing down a little, holding out his hand.

"May I have this dance?" I felt my cheeks heating up as I smiled.

"You may." I took his hand, and he wrapped an arm around my waist. I rested my hand on his shoulder, and let him lead. I couldn't dance worth shit, and I quickly found out he couldn't either. As we stumbled and laughed I listened to the song and recognized it as "Flightless Bird." From the Twilight soundtrack. I sent Clint a glare over Steve's shoulder, looking past Tony and Izzy. Clint was twirling around with Natasha, and both of them gave me shit eating grins. I inwardly grumbled. I knew he had seen Twilight. I looked over at all the couples, seeing Jane and Thor, even Pepper was taking turns dancing with Bucky and Sam. I squealed, making Steve jump, when my eyes landed on Bruce. Steve looked around panicked, and I felt his shoulders tense under my hand.

"What?!" I nudged his cheek towards Bruce. His eyes twinkled with amusement at what he saw. "Well I'll be..." I jumped up and down, a smile permanently etched onto my face as we watched Bruce dance, a shy smile never leaving his face, with a laughing Darcy in his arms.

* * *

It was later that night when the party was over, and Izzy was in bed. Everyone departed, and only Steve Tony and I were left. After Izzy went to bed we had all migrated to the main room. The cozy living room where we fight over dresses on the tv and act like a family. We always seemed to end up here. Not that I minded. I looked around the room, smiling. Steve walked over to me.

"Would you like me to walk you to your room?" I smiled at the offer, seeing his shyness. I shook my head.

"I'm going to stay here a while longer." Seeing the disappointment that quickly flitted through his eyes-he so desperately tried to hide his emotions- I explained. "Tony is upset about something, I'm going to make sure he's okay and doesn't drink himself to death." Steve made an 'O' shape with his mouth and nodded.

"Okay, well, be careful. If he gets intoxicated, immidiatly have Jarvis get me. He can be a handful." I smiled and nodded once. Steve shuffled. "Alright. Well I had fun tonight." He gave me a nervous smile. "Goodnight Mae." He leaned down and kissed my cheek, and quickly turned away, making his way towards the elevator without looking back. I stood there, looking at the ground with a dumb smile on my face, and held in the girlish squeal that was making it's way up my throat. My cheek burned where his lips touched. I stuffed down my excitement, remembering Tony. I looked over for him, and spotted him across the room at the bar His back was turned, so relief filled me. He didn't see that. I made my way over to him. I sat next to him, and watched him lift his glass in the air, eyeing the golden liquid.

"I should probably stop drinking this stuff." He said. I held in my surprise, and raised an eyebrow.

"Why do you say that?" I wasn't disagreeing with him, but I was curious. He only shrugged.

"I used this shit to forget, and to not feel." He leaned over the counter in his seat and poured the drink down the drain. "With Izzy, I wanna remember and be happy." I smiled.

"You made her very happy tonight Tony." I said. He nodded and looked at me.

"And I wanna remember it." He got up and put the glass away and walked over to the love seat and sat down. He put his head in his hands and groaned.

"What's wrong?" I asked, sitting next to him. He looked out the window.

"I was just thinking of my father. I want to do a good job raising Izzy." He glanced towards me, his eyes glossy with unshed tears. "I don't want to end up like my father, and I don't want her to end up like me." I wrapped an arm around him, tucking his head into my shoulder. Silently I wondered where this came from. Part of me thouh he might have been drunk, but he hadn't drunk that much so I assume it's just bottled up emotions.

"Tony, you're an amazing father. Do you know how happy she was tonight? She loves you, and she _knows _you love her." I patted his shoulder. "Your father never showed you affection, so you assumed he didn't love you, but you shower Izzy with it, and that is the difference between you and your father." Tony sat up and looked everywhere but me.

"When I was thirteen he started paying attention to me." Tony sighed with a shaky breath. "He finally cracked under the pressure of finding Rogers, and started to drink heavily. He was a fighting drunk, not an honest one." Tony's face soured, and my heart dropped. "I would always wish he went back to ignoring me." I grabbed Tony's hand.

"He beat you?" I asked softly. Tony shook his head and shrugged.

"More of just rough. Grabbing my arm hard, hitting my face. Never really left me bleeding, just a few bruises here and there. My mother just looked away."

"Tony, no one should ever go through that. That's still abusive. But you're not your father." His eyes grew hard.

"That's the problem!" He threw his hands up in the air. "He wasn't like that either. He _became_ like that. I don't want to become like that. I'm so fucking scared of hurting her. Whether is physically or mentally. I'm so scared." His eyes were red and the tears were more visible now, not yet falling down his cheeks. I wrapped my arms around him as he started to shake and pulled him closed to me. Sometimes he reminded me too much of Jace. Wanting to be the strongest, and refusing to let anyone see them breakdown.

"You are a good man Tony. You are a sarcastic bastard and push people to the point of wanting to slap you," He snorted, a weak laugh muffled by my shirt. "But you are a good man. You know, and I know, you would do anything to protect that little girl, and you would kill anyone who put her in harms way." I lifted his chin to make him look at me. "But you are only human Tony. Genius be damned, you are human and you will make mistakes. You will yell, you will ground her, you guys will have screaming matches. Whether you are at fault or her. She will undoubtedly one day scream she hates you, even though she doesn't mean it, and will slam her bedroom door in your face because you wouldn't let her go to the movies with a boy. Or you will say the wrong thing when she's trying on prom dresses. Things will go wrong, but you guys already have a strong relationship, and it's called being a family. It's called life." I used my thumb to wipe the tears that ran down his cheek. I see them do it in the movies, maybe it'll calm him down. I ignore the germs that have probably just contracted onto my thumb.

"I gotta remember that prom thing. That might be an issue." He said making me laugh, and he soon joined in. We sat there for a few minutes before he groaned again.

"What now?" I asked, he just curled up in a ball against my side stuffing his face in the crevice, between the back of the couch where it meets the seat.

"I just turned 49." His voice muffled by the couch. "I'm so..._I'm_ _so_ _old." _And for the first time in a long time, I laughed until tears were sliding down my face.


	32. Sickness

**Hey guys! Enjoy this chapter! I think you might like it ;)**

_Mae's POV_

I woke up around four thirty in the morning, and made my way downstairs. Nightmares kept me up again. I had google searched it and some mediocre website said even eating healthier could help. So that's where I was, in the kitchen forcing myself to eat yogurt, when Tony came in wearing boxers and a white tank top, all flustered.

"Tony?" He looked at me, panicking.

"Izzy is throwing up Mae! Like _projectile _throwing up! Help!" He sprinted to the counters and snatched a large plastic bowl. He dashed back to the hallway entrance, slipping and catching himself on the wall from the lack of friction between the hardwood floors and his Hulk socks. _I would question those later._ I tossed the yogurt cup on the counter and sprinted after him with ease. _This is why I'm always barefoot. _

Izzy was sitting up on her bed and vomit was _everywhere_. I gagged, and made my way over to her. The poor thing was dry heaving. Tony might as well have been on the verge of tears as he tried to get her to breath, rubbing her back.

"Master Stark, Miss Mae, I have taken the liberty to wake up Dr. Banner and Mr. Jace due to their knowledge in the medical field. They are on their way now." Tony didn't even hear, too focused on getting Izzy to stop. Bruce and Jace came barreling in the room, both wearing the same fearful expression. Jace had his paramedics kit on him, and placed it on the bed.

"Thanks Jarvis. Can you notify anyone else in the tower that may be up?" I asked. Judging by the mess, we would need extra hands. A few minutes later Jarvis responded.

"Captain Rogers and Agent Barton are on their way." Jace was rummaging through his bag as Bruce and Tony gently turned her on her side so she wouldn't choke. Clint came in with Steve hot on his heels.

"_Holy shit!" _Clint looked around the room in shock before his eyes landed on Izzy. "Jesus Tony what did she eat last night?" He walked over next to Izzy to feel her forehead and leapt out of the way with cat like reflexes as she threw up once again. Bruce and Tony weren't as lucky, but neither of them seemed fazed. Steve went into Captain America mode.

"Jarvis wake everyone in this tower up and inform them of the situation." He turned towards Clint. "Barton, go retrieve a hand towel and soak it in cold water. Be mindful it's not too cold. We need to get that fever down now." Clint nodded and ran out of the room. Bucky walked in, almost knocked over. He wore the same expression Clint had upon first entering the room. Steve didn't waste any time.

"Buck, go get a few of those sports drinks we keep in the mini-fridge in our gym. We need to replenish her electrolytes. Also, get a water." Bucky nodded, and headed to their floor. Tony was pacing around. He stopped short.

"Wait, doesn't that sugar free Kool-Aid shit help with this?" I nodded vigorously as I remembered.

"I can't believe I didn't think of that!" I turned towards Steve. "I have in our shared kitchen those Kool-Aid packets. They should help her stop throwing up."

"I remember seeing those in one of the cabinets. I'll go get them." Steve jogged out of the room. I ran out in the hallway.

"Don't forget you need water!" Without turning around he gave me a thumbs up. Clint and Bucky both returned at the same time with the rag and Gatorades. Jace grabbed the cloth, placing it over her head, patting her gently. Bruce tied her hair up while she dry heaved and Tony was holding her in his lap talking soothingly to her as she cried. Thor burst in the room, while Natasha slipped in behind him.

"Can you guys go get cleaning supplies?" I asked. Partially because we needed them but also because there were _way _too many people in here. Steve came back in not too long after they left, and quickly walked over to Bucky. Bucky cracked open the water bottle, handing it to Steve and Steve put in the powdered mixture. He shook it up and walked over to Izzy.

"Izzy honey, can you look at me?" Everyone in the room looked at Steve in awe. Never had any of us heard him speak so lovingly. Izzy looked at him in her feverish state, her nose runny and tear tracks running down her face.

"Make it stop Uncle Steve." She sobbed. She hiccuped and then retched into the plastic bowl. A mixture of emotions flitted across his face when he heard his new title.

"We're gonna do our best okay? It's gonna be alright. Here," He opened the bottle. "Can you drink a little of this for me sweetie? This is gonna help." She opened her mouth and Steve took bottle with one hand, gently placing it against her lips, and used his other hand to hold her head and neck. She slowly sipped, and Tony kept rubbing her back. Steve brought the bottle back down. As if reading his mind, Bucky came over with the gatorade. He placed it into Steve's awaiting hand. He let her sip some of that, before bringing the bottle down. We all waited in silence for a few minutes, the only noise being Izzy's heavy breathing. Steve stepped back, letting Bruce and Jace check over her. He walked over to stand by me.

"You're _really _good with kids." I said. He shrugged.

"Bucky and I would always help out with the kids at the orphanage around the block from his house. Saw this all the time." He said. I leaned into him, propping myself up against him.

"Still. It's amazing. I can totally see you being a dad." I smirked up at him and he looked down at me, his cheeks turning a pale pink.

"Well, I can totally see you being a mom." I smiled, and looked towards Tony who was chatting away with Izzy, distracting her from being scared while Bruce made his way down to the lab to see if she had a stomach bug. Thor, Clint, and Natasha were cleaning up, bless them. I looked back at Tony and noticed heavy bags under his eyes. I walked over, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Tony, go get some rest. I'll watch over Izzy for you." He looked between Izzy and I, unsure. "It's okay. I got plenty of rest last night and you obviously haven't. I'll take her downstairs and we'll watch some cartoons." He nodded, giving Izzy a kiss on the cheek and made his way out the room. He turned around.

"Thanks everybody." He said. He looked towards Steve, and gave him a nod before leaving. I picked Izzy up and rested her on my hip.

"You guys good? I'm gonna take her to watch some tv and get out of her room." Everyone nodded.

"It smells like straight up vomit in here." Clint said. "Get her some fresh air before she pukes again."

"Bucky and I are gonna head to the convenient store down the block and pick up some more drinks and baby aspirin. If you think of anything text me." Jace said as he and Bucky walked out of the room. I turned towards Steve, seeing him help clean up. I felt a little bad not helping, but someone had to take Izzy. I turned around and made my way to the main room.

* * *

_Steve's POV_

I finished my shower and threw on a pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt and made my way to the main room to check up on Mae and Iz. I thought about what Iz called me. Uncle Steve. It brought a smile to me face, and I felt my chest tighten. Even if I could never have my own children, Izzy would always be enough. I rounded the corner that lead to the main room and I stopped when I saw Mae's burgundy hair contrast against the white, clean walls of the tower. She was propped up on the couch, a pale and feverish Izzy in her arms. She was gently stroking her hair, keeping it off her sweaty forehead. There was a bowl next to her feet_. _The tv had on some old children's show about two men and a lemur.

"Auntie Mae-" Izzy's croaky voice was cut off by Mae's low one.

"You'll hurt your throat if you talk. Are you sleepy?" Iz nodded.

"Will you sing me a song?" She asked, and my ears perked up at this. I've never heard her sing before. I've caught her dancing around in the kitchen before everyone came down for breakfast before, too many times to count actually, but I've never heard her sing. Curious, I kept silent and didn't feel guilty about eavesdropping. Mae had an embarrassed smile on her face, as if she was asked to reveal a secret. She nodded anyway.

"I know just the one. My mother would sing this to us when trying to get Jace and I to sleep." She swallowed, and took a quiet breath. My throat tightened, and memories of my mother flashed before my eyes when the familiar, calm melody hit my ears.

_Over in Killarney_

_Many years ago,_

_me mother sang a song to me_

_In tones so sweet and low. Just a simple little ditty,_

_In her good ol' Irish way_

_And I'd give the world if she could sing_

_that song to me this day_

Mae was lost in the lullaby, as was I. With my serum enhanced hearing, I could hear her voice waver the last two lines. I thought of my mother, and when she would sing this song to me as a kid. I felt a chill run through my body, making me shiver.

_Too-ra-loo-ra-loo-ral, Too-ra-loo-ra-li,_

_Too-ra-loo-ra-loo-ral, hush now, don't you cry_

_Too-ra-loo-ra-loo-ral, Too-ra-loo-ra-li,_

_Too-ra-loo-ra-loo-ral, That's an Irish lullaby _

_Oft in dreams I wander _

_to that cot again,_

_I feel her arms a-huggin' me_

_As when she held me then_

_And I hear her voice a-hummin'_

_To me as in days of yore_

_When she used to rock me fast asleep_

_Outside the cabin door._

_Too-ra-loo-ra-loo-ral, Too-ra-loo-ra-li,_

_Too-ra-loo-ra-loo-ral, hush now, don't you cry_

_Too-ra-loo-ra-loo-ral, Too-ra-loo-ra-li,_

_Too-ra-loo-ra-loo-ral, That's an Irish lullaby _

Izzy was fast asleep in Mae's arms. Mae walked over the the love seat and placed her there, covering her with the Iron Man throw blanket that was draped across the back of it. She took her place back on the couch, and I caught the tears in her eyes. With tears of my own, I tentatively revealed myself from my hiding spot, and walked over. Sitting next to her on the couch. She didn't make any move, or indicate that she was surprised to see me. I made a bold move and put my around her shoulders pulling her close to me. I rested my chin on top of her head which was tucked into my chest. I put my other arm around her.

"My mother sang that to me every night as well." I said, my voice thick from the emotions. Mae cuddled deeper into my chest, tucking her arms between my abdomen and her chest. Her feet were curled up on the couch. It was at that moment, that moment where we let ourselves cry for our lost mothers, I _knew_.

I was absolutely in love with the woman in my arms.

**Tell me what you think! Was that good? Or too typical? Also can anyone tell me what children's show I mentioned? I'll be super impressed. **


	33. You What?

**I am so sorry. I left you guys hanging! I went out of the country and then took forever in this chapter because it is a GOOD ONE. Or at least I hope so. Please review and tell me what you think. I'm not sure I like how this turned out. I want your opinion on it. Thanks guys! Love you! :)**

_Tony's POV_

I was with Bruce tinkering with an Iron man suit, one I was building for Mae now. I finished Izzy's and planned on keeping it for emergencies. I went through a mental list to check which teammates needed suits. Clint's was pretty badass, Thor didn't need one, but I'll make one for him just in case. Well, I'm bored. That's why. I felt a headache growing. I groaned, and put my wrench down.

"You alright?" Bruce quietly asked from his lab table. I shook my head.

"Withdrawals. I need a glass." I wasn't going to get one, I've done this well so far, I didn't want to disappoint Mae or Izzy. I stood up, causing Bruce to look at me wearily. "Don't worry, I'm getting a soda. I promise." With that, I pulled out my zappy pen and zapped Bruce as I walked by him. I heard something lightly clutter and a few profanities. Smirking, I made my way up the stairs and to the main kitchen. _Never gets old. _I walked in on Steve making a pile of waffles. I haven't seen him around here in ages. There was at least twelve or thirteen batches. I internally sighed. He did this when he had a lot on his mind.

"What's wrong." Steve jumped, and spun around. Some batter was on his cheek, a lot of flower was on his black t shirt.

"Nothing," He shook his head vigorously. "I'm just finishing up." He turned back around and I scoffed.

"You should have 'finished up' like eight batches ago man. Seriously." Steve sighed and turned off the skillet. He turned around leaning his back against the counter.

"It's Mae." He said.

"I assumed as much when I smelt waffles." I replied, earning a worn glare from him. "You guys fight or something?" He shook his head. He looked as if he was debating telling me something. Which I don't blame him. I like gossip. He took a deep breath, looking at me dead in the eye. "It's nothing." _If he says that one more damn time._

"Bullshit Rogers, just tell me." Steve rolled his eyes.

"Leave me alone Stark. I'm fine." I scoffed.

"You're not _fine_ Spangles. You just made like fifty fucking waffles. So did you fight or get her knocked up because you're acting insane. You've been grumpy the past few days and ignoring everyone, including Mae and it's getting to her." I said remembering the conversation we had when she was telling me about her worries. "She's becoming upset. So I don't know what your problem is." Steve's shoulder's tensed.

"I don't have a problem."

"Obviously you do because you haven't been your normal patriotic annoying self. You've been holing yourself up in your room or your gym and taking _the fucking stairs_, just to avoid her. You're being kind of a jackass and walking around deep in thought like your trying to figure out the cure to cancer. So you do have a problem and it's starting to piss _me _off cause you've upset her because you haven't been your best friend self with Mae-."

"Because _I love her!"_ He yelled, his voice not wavering. I went silent and stared at him. Well, not what I was expecting. But I mean, we've all seen it coming.

"You..._love _her." I repeated. He huffed and nodded, looking back at the waffles. He kept up his animated tone, in that weird yelling-but-not-angry-just-frustrated yell he gets.

"She's everything to me. She balances me out and keeps me on my toes. She comforted me and took care of me when I went to pre-serum Steve. She has this...nurturing aura about her that just..." He moved his hands around animatedly, his eyes almost frantic. His hands fell limply at his sides as he sighed. "I can't explain it. She just takes my breath away every time I see her. And she's constantly on my mind. Even when I'm a floor away from her sometimes I go crazy and just pray she's okay. Is she having nightmares? Did she eat enough at dinner?" He looked at the floor then back up at me."I just want to be with her 24/7 and I feel like a stalker because of it. Being with her makes me feel happy, even if we just sit on the roof silently. Her presence alone fulfills me. She's the greatest thing that has happened in my life. If I had to choose between Captain America and her, I would find a way to retract the serum, because I don't want a life without her in it by my side." Shocked, I stared at him. _Holy shit._

"Steve I-"

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have laid that all on you." He whispered. He rubbed a hand along his face, his eyes tired, as if he hadn't gotten enough sleep. _Well with all that shit on his mind I'm not surprised he didn't. _He popped his knuckles and started wringing his hands. And looked at the clock on the wall. He paled, took a few breaths and grabbed the plates of waffles, putting them in a basket. He scooped up a pile of envelopes that were next to the basket. With that, he walked out of the kitchen and made his way to the elevator. I walked over to the bar stool next to the counter and sat there for a good ten minutes, before making my way to the labs. It's about fucking time they realized they liked each other. Now Steve just has to grow a big brass American pair and tell the girl. He has nothing to worry about. It's obvious she likes him back and its not like she is repulsed by him. _Oh! _Repulsers for Thor's suit can be energized by his hammer and lightening trick. Who's suit was I making again? I know that I finished the blue prints for Bruce. Now I have ideas for Tasha's...

* * *

_Mae's POV_

"Hey Tony have you seen-" Bruce's head peeked up from the huge computer. I smiled. He looked like a gopher when he did that. A gopher with glasses_. _"Hey Bruce. Have you seen Steve?" He shook his head. I needed to talk to him, annoyed that he's been avoiding me and everyone else.

"No. Tony left a while ago to get water. Maybe he ran into him upstairs. I'll go with you to find him. I need to ask Steve about the speed of his cellular reproduction." I shook my head, his words slowly got more difficult as he talked. We walked up to the main kitchen and main room. I heard descending footsteps as we made our way in the main room. I saw Darcy sitting against the wall facing away from the kitchen, her eyes drawn towards the well used tv on the wall in the main room and she was clutching her iPhone in one hand.

"Well fuck me sideways!" Darcy exclaimed sitting below the huge gap in the wall. Tony had a large fish tank there. And I mean a _huge _fish tank, but didn't like how the main room and main kitchen were separated. So he took it out and left it as like a little counter area so we could all talk to Steve, who was always in that damn kitchen making snacks for everyone while we watched tv.

"What?" Bruce and I said in unison. I looked at her in confusion. She jumped at the sight of us, quickly locking her phone and paled.

"Uh, nothing. Sorry. Just thinking of sex positions. Bruce wanna try them with me?" Bruce immediately went pink, and started stuttering. He quickly left the room muttering about a bacteria colony, seemingly forgetting our mission. I huffed. Darcy leapt up and grabbed my arm, dragging me towards the elevator.

"What on earth are you doing?" I asked, trying to get out of her grip. She was strong for a shorty like me.

"You need to talk to Steve."

"Wha-"

"_Now_." She had a huge grin on her face, and I was horribly confused. She shoved me in the elevator.

"Well I was looking for him anyway-"

"Well then fate has a way of working out doesn't it?" The shit eating grin never left her face as the doors closed.

The doors opened and I tentatively made my way to his gym doors, hearing nothing. I knocked and got no response so I opened the doors to find nothing..._Where is he? _I looked around, and on the bench where I usually sit to converse with him as he's working out (also to check him out but he doesn't need to know that) there was an envelope. I walked over and picked it up reading the outside.

I know you're looking for me. These clues will lead me to you.

_Roses are red _

_Violets are blue_

_I know you hate rhyming, _

_yes I do too. _

_It comes out cheesy,_

_but its creative for one_

_two, I have to tell you something_

_and no worries! I'll make it fun. _

**You look beautiful with that bright red lipstick **

What the hell is he talking about? I never wore red lipstick around the tower- oh. _My old job? _I worked at a diner for a couple months, but after that serious panic attack I quit. Was he there? I grabbed ran into his room and snagged one of his jackets, making my way down to the main floor.

I made my way into Ada's Diner and spotted the elderly woman fluttering around.

"Mae!" She gasped when she saw me. She ran over to hug me. "Oh that handsome devil of your's said you would be coming in! He told me to give you this. Boy he is a charmer that one. Had all the USO girls wrapped around his finger." She handed me a note and sighed dreamily. I smiled at her.

_ You found the first clue!_

_ I'm glad you remembered_

_ Now let's see what you can do._

** Here I learned you and Izzy can throw a great party...**

Party...party. My mind went through the parties I helped plan, but I don't think he's talking about at Starks. He wouldn't have me go all the way back there. Wait. _His _party! The kids that threw the party for him! I said a quick goodbye to Ada and made hailed a cab to the old gymnasium. I ran through the doors, and saw on the wall next to the lights another letter taped to the wall.

_ This next one started our friendship_

_ yes that is true, If I didn't eavesdrop _

_ Izzy would have planned a party_

_ But I would have never gotten to know you_

I giggled. He _did_ have a tendency to eavesdrop. Where did he eavesdrop? I looked back at the letter. Izzy planned a party. The one we planned? I looked around the gym. Remembering the Avengers each taking a table. Izzy brought this up at the exhibit. Ohh. And Steve mentioned to me during the party he was the man next to us. The exhibit! I dashed out and thanked God I left the meter still running. I was only gone a few minutes and knew there would be another clue. I gave the cabbie the address to the exhibit. It was only a five minutes drive before he pulled up to the museum and let me out. I paid him, and waved goodbye. I walked into the grand building. An older woman walked up to me, a kind smile on her face.

"Are you Maeve?" She asked. I nodded. "A beautiful name. Mr. Rogers has asked me to lead you." She brought me to the exhibit, and pointed to the letter taped on the glass where Izzy and I stood talking about Bucky and Steve.

"Thank you." She nodded and left me in peace. I gently peeled the tape and nabbed the letter, reading it.

_ Don't worry! You're almost done!_

_ I remember this clear as day _

_ It started our friendship...it started with shoes... _

_ Yes my dear this is, day one. _

I smiled. The only word I needed to see was shoes. I knew exactly what he was talking about. I sprinted out of the museum, leaving a twenty for the kind woman's help, and sprinted all the way to the Reflecting pool. I almost cried at what I saw before me. In the exact same spot where I tackled Steve,

He had placed a picnic blanket down with a few candles.

"Oh my God..." I put a hand to my mouth and looked at the scenery. Plates of waffles were set up, and he had his iPhone playing Bob Dylan's "Don't think twice, it's alright" in the background. My favorite singer _and _my favorite song. I bent down to pick up the letter, seeing a box underneath it.

_Unfortunately, the serum didn't enhance my speaking ability _

_But sometimes words aren't needed._

I opened the box and laughed through my tears. In the box were my old running shoes Jace had taken and ran off with. The shoe's that I thought Steve had, when I mistook him for Jace. I had put these in the Good Will pile Pepper has in one of the garages. There was also photos of us in there, and I even found the random selfies of us I forced Steve to take, insisting everyone had to do at least once in their life.

"I really do have trouble with words." I spun around, hearing the familiar deep baritone voice. I saw Steve and his shy smile, a light pink tint to his cheeks as he talked. "But I think I can manage, since I know what I want to say now." He unfolded a paper, "Thanks to Stark." He muttered. I giggled and he turned red. I guess I wasn't supposed to hear that.

"Haven't you learned all ready? Tony has a hand in everything." I said, Steve chuckled, and flattened out the paper.

"Well in this case I'm glad he did. Sorry I wrote it down, it's dorky I know, but I want this to be perfect for you." I blushed, and he immediately continued. "There are three things you need in order to love someone. One, chemistry. You and I fit together like missing puzzle pieces that have been found. We both have the same morals, and want the same happy ending. You don't get tired of me and I don't get tired of you. We balance each other out with your bubbly personality and my shyer one. The second thing you need, is comfort. Yes, we both have painful pasts. And we have each other to bring comfort. I hold your hand after a nightmare, and you bring me powerful words of wisdom after mine. You keep me in a warm embrace after I come back from a mission, especially a failed one, and I just love to make you waffles when you're feeling down." I smiled. "But I love making you waffles no matter what, if it means I get to see that beautiful special smile I only get when I make you waffles."

"I do like waffles." I whispered through my tears with a laugh. He chuckled.

"I know." He looked down at the paper. "And finally, you need your other half. Mae," He grabbed my hand, and squeezed it. "I truly believe we were meant to be together. I believe Mae, you are my soul mate, and that I am yours. I want to be only yours. I want to be the man in your life that makes you smile, makes you laugh, dries your tears...I want that privilege, because I love you so much. Just...so much I can't explain it. I want to be your best friend forever. I've never felt this way before about anything or anyone. I want to be yours, I want to protect you, and love you and make you happy."

"That's quite the mission." I said quietly. He smiled gently.

"And I accept it. Mae, if I had to make a choice between Captain American and you," He dug into his pocket, showing me his Shield badge. "I would choose you." He threw his badge behind him, and grabbed my face between his hands. I could feel his calloused skin against my cheeks. I smiled. His face so close to mine I could count the colors of blue in his eyes. "I would _always _choose you." He whispered, and leaned forward even more. I closed my eyes, and felt his lips press against mine. And as quickly as they were there, they were gone. I opened my eyes, a blush on both of our cheeks, and we smiled at each other.

"Thank you." I said, and I meant it. He shook his head.

"No, thank you for tackling me." I blushed and put a hand over my face.

"Oh my God that was so embarrassing. I seriously thought I was going to get arrested." He chuckled grabbing my hand.

"Even if you shot me, I wouldn't have brought you in. I thought you were the most beautiful creature on this earth. I didn't think I'd stand a chance with you. I was just glad we became friends. But.." He nervously ran a hand through his hair. "I'd like you to be more than that. Um..I'd like it if you would be my girl..I mean," He started to mumble "If you don't want to that's okay, I like being you're friend-" I kissed him. Like, _really _kissed him. Part of me was cringing about how corny and cliche this is, but I didn't care.

"I like being your friend too." I smiled. "But I like this too, so of course." He smiled, and gave me a chaste kiss. He took my hand and sat me down, handing me a plate of waffles.

"They didn't get too cold, and I have more in the basket if we need them." I snorted.

"Oh we will." We sat across from each other, eating waffles, and listening to Bob Dylan. I couldn't help the smile that danced across my face the rest of the evening. As we watched the sun set behind the glistening water, I felt Steve put his hand on mine, and I knew where I was.

I was home.


	34. Traitor

**Hey everyone! I am SO sorry I've neglected the story. I have end of year exams and to be honest, I feel like this story is going nowhere and I feel bad for doing that to you guys. I have a future plot planned out I just have to have you guys push through a few more chapters first. I know. This story has only been cliche fluff chapters so I apologize. I hope it HASNT ruined the story for you. Another thing. THIS IS IMPORTANT. Our school gave us really nice iPads so that's what I've been using to write the story with all year. But we have to turn them in and I'm turning mine in tomorrow. So I have to figure out another way to write the story. I WILL figure it out, but it will be a while before I post because I need to figure out the way to write it and post it and I want to really have a good story lay out for you guys. It won't be like a year or something, but I may post near the end of June. If you guys have any questions you can PM me or send a review and I'll PM you back. I love you all, and I will write you the damn greatest story you deserve. Oh that reminds me. I'm writing a Sherlock story! But that's on the back burner right now. :)**

_Maeve's POV_

"We need to tell them." Steve said as we were riding down the elevator. We've been dating quietly for about a three weeks now. And it's been _amazing. _Nothings really changed, its just amazing. I was terrified everyone would make comments and never let it go. More like Tony. I sighed.

"You're right. Better they find out from us than someone else." I said.

"God forbid Tony." Steve mumbled. I cringed at the thought. "We'll tell them during breakfast." I groaned and slammed my head into his chest. He chuckled and wrapped an arm around me, but let go when the elevator doors opened. Bucky stepped inside with Izzy in his arm. He gave us a bright smile.

"Morning honeymooners." I snapped my head towards Steve, who was glaring at Bucky, with a sheepish look on his face. He made eye contact with me slowly, and gave me a small smile.

"Traitor! You _told him?_"

"He's my best fr-"

"I don't care! We discussed this! I haven't told Jace out of respect for you!" What the hell is his problem? Bucky stood there silently, looking between us while Izzy sat silently in Bucky's arm sensing she probably shouldn't put in her two cents. The elevators door opened and I pushed Bucky out of the way, and made my way to the breakfast table, seeing everyone in their usual spots. _Good. _

"Steve and I have been dating for three weeks." I said without stopping as I walked to my seat. Any chatter in the room stopped. Clint snorted out the milk he was drinking while Tony froze with his fork mid air. Natasha and Darcy smirked. Pepper was the first to speak.

"That's amazing! Why did you wait so long to tell us?"

"Have you guys done the deed yet? Seal the deal?-" Bruce interrupted Tony.

"That's why Pep." Bruce put a heaping spoonful of cereal into his mouth while Tony gave him a small glare. Thor took this opportunity to gently clap me on the shoulder.

"Congratulations Lady Mae," He said with a joyous smile. "You and the Soldier make a wonderful pair. I wish you many years of happiness." I smiled back at Thor, giving him a hug while we were in our seat.

"And when were you going to tell me Maeve?" I looked towards my brother, who had put his fork down and crossed his arms.

"Well,-"

"We decided to keep it quiet until we settled into the relationship." Steve said. I kicked his shin for interrupting me, but I'm pretty sure it hurt me more than him.

"What asshole said." I replied. Going back to my waffle. It didn't taste as good as Steve's- _shut the fuck up brain you're angry at him._ I picked at Pepper's strawberries since she was allergic to them and I didn't get any.

"Ooh." Tony clapped his hands. "A lover's quarrel _already. _I likey. What happened?" I shrugged my shoulders.

"Ask Steve." I angrily stabbed a cantaloupe cube from Pepper's plate, making her jump. "He'll probably have no problem telling you. Apparently he just tells anyone everything." Clint whistled while Darcy tried to hide her smirk. I shoved the cantaloupe in my mouth and swallowed it whole. Bruce, who sat across from me today quietly looked at my throat to make sure I wouldn't choke.

"Aw come on Mae I-" I cut Steve off.

"No. You broke our deal. You didn't even ask me or hell, you didn't even _tell me." _Jace is my brother and I held off telling him because I wasn't sure if Steve was comfortable with it. He didn't even consider that with me when he told Bucky. Am I overreacting? Yes. Do I care? No.

"Mae I'm _sorry_ I was just really happy, I couldn't wait to tell him-"

"Well I couldn't wait to tell Jace!" I said. "I wanted to tell him the minute it happened but we had the discussion to keep it low for a week or two to know everything will work out and we could get the awkwardness out of the way, and I wanted to respect that deal between us." The more I thought about it, the more I felt I had the right to be angry. It wasn't that he told Bucky, it was that he didn't tell me he told him. If he told me he told him I would have told Jace and asked him to keep it low. Again, I'm overreacting and being ridiculous.

"Mae I'm sorry. I should have told you. I was wrong." Steve said. I huffed. I turned to him and smiled. I'm still annoyed, but it'll simmer down in a while.

"I'm sorry too. You're not an asshole." I leaned over and kissed his cheek. "Just a blabbermouth. You're worse than Tony." Chuckles sounded around the room and a small 'hey!' could be heard in Tony's general direction.

"That was the quickest fight and make up I have ever seen." Clint said. He subtly looked over to Natasha, who looked away from him.

"It's not a fight unless there's super hot make up sex. Right Pep?" Tony looked over to Pepper smiling cheekily. She let out a yelp of surprise and slapped him on the shoulder.

"I agree with you on that one man." Darcy said. She looked over to Bruce and winked at him. "I can't wait for our first fight." Bruce choked on the apple he was eating and covered his mouth, looking at Darcy. His face turning fifty shades of red. The tension from our fight eased at Darcy and Bruce's interaction. I squeezed Steve's hand at the cuteness of them. They better date soon I swear to God. To save Bruce from further embarrassment of stuttering, Natasha spoke up.

"Wait, so _how, _did it all go down? How did Steve ask you or whatever?" All the attention turned onto Steve and I. Bruce's shoulder slumped in relief. I looked at Steve and he nodded.

"Well...it was a scavenger hunt. But it was really cute because he hi-lighted the _avenger _in sc-" I was cut off by Tony.

"Wait, wait are you serious? Jesus this is going to be bad." Tony said. Pepper swatted him for the millionth time.

"Continue Mae, I apologize for him." I chuckled.

"Well he lead me backwards from all the places we met each other. So like the party and such." I didn't want to go into too much detail since it was still our private moment. "All the way back until how we met. But that's a story for another time. Steve?" I let him take over, since I didn't want to risk saying anything he didn't want people to know. Steve opened his mouth to finish the story.

"Wait, wait." Tony repeated. "Please to God. _Please to God_ Steve, that you did not tell her what you told me." Steve nodded, a little red in the face. What did he tell him? Tony groaned and collapsed against Pepper, putting his face in his hands. "Holy shit that must have been the most cliche thing to ever experience. You guys are such los-" Pepper leaned down and bit his ear. Clint took advantage of Tony nursing his red ear to speak up.

"Steve what did you tell Tony?" Steve acted nonchalant and shrugged.

"Oh you know it was so long ago I don't remember..." My ears perked up and I planned to call him out on his bullshit since we all know he has an eidetic memory, but Darcy beat me. She had her phone in her hand and she was scrolling through it.

"This is what he said." She put the volume up on her phone and I listened to Tony's voice start.

_"-You do have a problem and it's starting to piss me off cause you've upset her because you haven't been your best friend self with Mae-." _I listened intently, while Steve sat silently as he started talking.

_"Because I love her!" _He yelled, his voice strong_. _I felt my whole body warm at his proclamation. He told Tony he loved me?

_"You...love her." _Tony repeated_. _There was a slight pause as we heard Steve sigh.

_"She's everything to me. She balances me out and keeps me on my toes. She comforted me and took care of me when I went to pre-serum Steve. She has this...nurturing aura about her that just...I can't explain it. She just takes my breath away every time I see her. And she's constantly on my mind. Even when I'm a floor away from her sometimes I go crazy and just pray she's okay. Is she having nightmares? Did she eat enough at dinner?" _There was another pause. _"I just want to be with her 24/7 and I feel like a stalker because of it. Being with her makes me feel happy, even if we just sit on the roof silently. Her presence alone fulfills me. She's the greatest thing that has happened in my life. If I had to choose between Captain America and her, I would find a way to retract the serum, because I don't want a life without her in it by my side." _

It was silent for a while, everyone sitting awkwardly at the table. Even Tony didn't say anything and he was there. Darcy put her phone away, while Steve looked shamelessly at me, gauging me reaction. I could feel my throat tighten. He said similar things to me and I loved every moment of it, but for some reason it made what he told Tony more beautiful. It made it feel more true that I wasn't there. I could hear Tony, Clint and Jace make gagging noises as I grabbed Steve in a hug.

"You two are disgusting. Cliche. Stop. If you were a book. No one would read you." Tony said.

"Yeah I thought _Twilight _was bad. Jesus." Clint rubbed his face.

"Sorry." Steve and I said at the same time. We smiled sheepishly and held hands under the table. We sat in silence a few moments.

"Darcy why the hell did you record us?" Tony asked. Darcy looked to Tony and shrugged.

"It was cute." I couldn't even be annoyed at her. I guess it was, I wouldn't lie. Thor seemed tired of the subject, so he spoke up.

"Darcy, when does Jane return from New Mexico?" Darcy looked over at Thor.

"I don't know, she told me she would by the end of the month, but I haven't heard from her in a while." Thor nodded and smiled.

"I shall go and surprise her then!" He leapt up from his seat and grabbed his hammer. I sat up.

"Wait, right now?" I asked, panicking. He helps me with laundry! "Who's gonna help me with laundry?!" I stopped panicking as I remembered something. _Please be Bruce, please be Bruce. _Bruce raised his hand. _Yes!_

"I'll help." Tony looked at him, his eyes squinted, not happy Bruce would rather fold laundry than help him in the lab.

"Traitor."

"Well you shock me all the time and..."

"You deserve it."

"Don't make me bring the other guy around."

"Try me you green motherfucker."

"Hulk doesn't try, bitch." Tony jumped from his seat.

"YOU TAKE THAT BACK!"

"No." Tony marched from the table.

"Robert Bruce Banner we are officially DONE. You can get your things from my lab!" He turned around and made his way out of the kitchen. We all stared in confusion. We turned towards Bruce. He shrugged. I think that perfectly explained Bruce and Tony's relationship. I don't think I have ever heard Bruce cuss. I've never heard anyone cuss in such a shy, calm way either.

"Anyway, Mae I'll help you with laundry." Bruce said. I laughed, grabbing his arm and dragging him out of his seat making my way to the laundry room. I turned around and winked at Steve. Steve winked back, giving me a knowing smile. We planned this out. He was going to talk to Darcy and I would talk to Bruce. It wasn't really planned when, but wanting to visit Jane was a stroke of luck. Bruce and I will have a nice, nice chat.


	35. Kick Ass

**Guys. I am so sorry. Bless all of you for waiting so long I promise I didn't abandon you! So I finally got a laptop (convinced my dad I needed it for college lol okayyyy) and i was all excited and wrote a new chappie. Don't know how I feel about it yet. But when I went to post it I coukdnt and my dad told me later OUR WIFI WAS DOWN. AND SINCE ONLY 40 families were affected in our area AT&amp;T took their damn sweet motherfuckin time. Sorry. Bad language but they took two weeks. I mean, come on. Anyway, I'm back and struggling. I know where I want the story to go it's just hard getting to that plot. I'm hoping writing classes I'll be taking will make me into a less shitty writer. Please give me as much criticism as you desire. I need to know what you guys hate and don't hate. I know I made Mae and Steve's getting together chapter super fucking corny (and I promised myself I'd make it realistic) but for some reason I just felt that the picnic and words steve said was just a Steve Rogers thing to do. Okay. I'll let you read. :) Oh! Also to speed things up this is six months in the future. **

_Steve's POV (Six months later)_

I sluggishly made my way to the couch, dropping my shield on the ground as I plopped next to Jace and Mae. Jace silently passed the bowl of popcorn to me as he intently watched Say Yes to the Dress. I put my hand in the bowl, shoving a fistful of popcorn into my mouth, letting the butter take over my senses. Mae scooted over putting an arm around my shoulder.

"How was the mission?" She asked quietly. I grunted.

"We found another Hydra base. The one Izzy's father trained at. We destroyed it but they're on to us." I sighed and put my head on her shoulder, letting her play with my hair.

"You guys got to be more careful then. Do they know she's alive?" I shook my head. "Well you and Bucky can figure it out. I believe in you two." I smiled at her encouragement. I leaned forward and kissed her cheek before focusing my attention on the show. After a while, the other Avengers started to trickle in. The rest made themselves comfortable, when thunder filled the air. Thor walked quickly in not too long after, still looking crestfallen. I heard Mae sigh and I felt pity wash through me. When Thor went to visit Jane about five or six months ago, he discovered she had been cheating on him. She claimed since he isn't ever around that she couldn't keep up with him and needed someone who would always be there for her. Of course, this broke Thor's heart since he was utterly devoted to her. Mae, being the mother hen of our family, has been spending a lot of time with him trying to get him back to his old self.

"Hey! Lightenin' McQueen!" Tony got up and slapped Thor on the back, gently pushing him to our couch. "Come, sit down and watch the event of picking thy marriage gowns." Thor stopped him, a serious looking filled with panic overcoming his face.

"There is no time I'm afraid. Heimdall has made me aware that we are in danger." The tv was shut off and Thor had everyone's attention. As he tried ushering everyone out of the room. "We do not have much time, but-" Thor was cut off with an explosion. The kitchen area was flooded with debris and fire, hot air blew at such a force against us. Mae and Jace flew against me, while Pepper grabbed Tony and Bucky wrapped an arm around Izzy who shrieked. Clint and Natasha fell against the table. We looked up to see Marcus. _Alive. _

"I'm afraid you're just _a little _too late good sir." He laughed. "I'm sure you guys missed me. And yes, if you're wondering, I _am_ just this cliche. I like being the cliche villain. You almost don't expect it because it's too cliche. I love that word." He sighed and took in everyone's expressions. "You guys thought I was dead didn't you?" He walked over to us, and I stood up to face him.

"We killed you. Hawkeye shot an arrow through your eye socket." Marcus chuckled.

"Oh how naive you guys are. You _seriously _didn't think you were the only ones with powers did you?" Before our eyes appeared four more Marcuses. He cocked his head. "Hm. I guess you guys did think that." Three disappeared and the original Marcus walked around. "I came here to warn you. Because I'm nice. You've pissed off a lot of Hydra soldiers. Especially that little squirts family." He pointed to Izzy. Bucky snarled and pushed her behind his metal arm. "Oh! I poked the sleeping bear apparently." He danced around the room and sat on the love seat next to Darcy. He started playing with her hair, gently stroking her jaw bone.

"I have a taser you fucking creep." Darcy said. Despite the situation, I couldn't help but notice Thor briefly smirk, almost nostalgically. Marcus chuckled and pulled her close to him. An animalistic snarl was heard from Bruce, who was about to get up from his seat.

"_Don't_. _Touch_. _Her_." My spine and neck prickled at the threat from Bruce, and I noticed Mae shivered as well. Marcus smirked and yanked Darcy closer to him as she tried to stand up. He grabbed her face and kissed her, gasps were heard around the room and a startled shriek was heard from Darcy as she pushed him away. Without warning, Bruce leapt from his seat at an inhuman speed and tackled Marcus. The force of impact sent the love seat flying backwards. Thor reached out and grabbed Darcy mid air so she wouldn't fall. Bruce, slowly getting bigger and bigger was growling like a rabid dog. His growling was getting deeper and more ragged until he yelled and pushed harder down on Marcus neck. Turning purple, Marcus laughed using the rest of his air. Everyone sprung into action and scrambled. I could hear Tony ordering Jarvis to get him his suit. My lethargy was gone and adrenaline pumped through my veins. I grabbed my shield just as more Hydra soldiers busted the windows and infiltrated Stark Tower.

"Jarvis! Get everyone suited up _NOW!" _I snapped my head towards Tony in shock. Without warning, a chunk of metal slammed into my back and I grunted. My shield was wrapped around my back as well and more metal enclosed me. I looked down to see a dark red and navy blue Iron Man suit conceal my body. As my head was enclosed I could see Bucky being wrapped in a hunter green one and Izzy in a smaller baby blue one. Mae tripped and I caught her as her dark magenta and silver suit entrapped her as well.

"Jarvis, engage Avengers Iron Offense." I heard Tony's voice yell. And all of a sudden, my view in my helmet filled with red targets that were locked into the soldiers. and without my consent, my arm lifted up and repulsers shot out hitting the Hydra soldiers. I looked around for Marcus to see him slowly crawling out of Bruce's grasp as Bruce was distracted trying to not Hulk out.

"Tony.."

"I gotcha Cap." Tony flew over to Marcus and picked him up. Trapping him in his arms. He laughed.

"You think this is the only batch of soldiers coming?!" He laughed again, and without warning a Marcus clone attacked Tony distracting him letting Marcus leap out the window. The clone disappeared, and the rest of the time was spent getting rid of the solders.

"We gotta move out of here Stark. If there are more coming we need to keep D.C safe." Clint said. Tony nodded.

"Jarvis, get the Stark Jet ready." He nodded to us. "Come on guys." We all followed Tony and flew out the window going up to the roof.

"Tony!" I heard Mae yell. I saw her floating up to him with Izzy next to her. "What about Iz she can't come with us it's too dangerous." He nodded.

"I already have that thought out." I Ignored the annoyance that flared in my chest. As leader, it was my duty to know what was going on and execute the plan. But for some twisted reason, I trusted Tony to bring us to safety. He wasn't a genius for nothing. We all got on the plane, and our suits disabled. "Jarvis, get us to Le Claire, Iowa." The jet lifted into the air and took off. Confused we settled into our seats while Clint kept his bow by his side, ready for anything.

"Why there Tony?" Jace asked quietly. Tony only shook his head and was silent for the ride. I sat with Mae as we watched Thor quietly telling Izzy stories of Asgard and Darcy pushing Bruce off her as he tried checking her for injuries.

* * *

The plane descended in front of an old farm and Tony led us out of the jet. An elderly woman, with a soft face that was weathered from the years of age walked out of her porch. A surprised look was etched on her features.

"Anthony?" She asked quietly.

"Hi Ms. Catharine" He said quietly. We all stood in confusion. She smiled.

"Oh Anthony! Look how big you've gotten!" She walked quickly over to him and wrapped him in a hug. He bent down and hugged her back. "Let me get a good look at you boy. Don't go acting all shy now." I faintly heard Clint snort as we watched her yank his face towards her. "Oh look how handsome you are." She patted his cheek. "I always told your mother she was gonna have to watch out with you. Ever since you were in diapers boy." She turned to us. "I see you have some friends with you." She smiled at us and smirked at our shocked expressions. " I see Anthony here hasn't told you about me." She swatted him and he smiled softly at her.

"Guys, this is Catherine O'Malley. She was my nanny growing up, she basically raised me." Out of the corner of my eye I see Mae wave eagerly at her. Everyone introduced themselves and she quietly led us inside.

"Anthony dear you haven't told me who this little gem is!" Catherine scolded him. Tony looked sheepish as he held out his hand at Izzy, letting her walk up shyly from behind Thor to meet Tony's hand.

"Miss Catherine, this is Isabella." He looked at Catherine with eyes filled with pride. "Isabella Stark." Catherine looked as if she were about to cry, and brushed her fingers through the little girl's hair. " I adopted her almost a year ago." She smiled softly at him.

"Well she is precious. It's nice to meet you Miss Isabelle." She stuck out her hand and Izzy shook it with a little more courage.

"Nice to meet you too Miss Catherine." Catherine almost cooed at the cuteness of Izzy. I mean, who wouldn't? Tony stepped up again.

"I know this is sudden Miss Catherine, but I was wondering if you could watch her for a couple days." Tony couldn't go into detail, for her own safety, but he gave a meaningful look at all of us, bloodied and bruised and she got the hint.

"Of course dear! But I expect you to come back and spend the night before you go back home so you can get your rest. All of you. I mean it." She gave each and every one of us a stern look. We all nodded. Darcy stepped forward and we all sucked in a breath, not knowing what she would say.

"Well I dunno about you guys, but I don't have any fancy powers or government issued steroids running through my veins," She gave Bucky and I a pointed look. "So I think I'm just gonna kick back here with the squirt." Catherine nodded eagerly before wrapping Darcy in a hug. A sad smile appeared on Darcy's face as she hugged the elderly woman back, but quickly morphed into her usual confident smirk. She quickly removed herself and stood quietly beside her. Tony gave Catherine a hard hug before kneeling down to Izzy.

"Sweetheart, we gotta-"

"Go kick some ass. I understand." She gave an all to Tony smirk and I heard Mae next to me almost faint. I sighed as I heard Clint, Jace and Natasha snicker.

"That's my girl." He ruffled her hair and kissed her forehead. "Be good for Miss Catherine okay?" She nodded. She turned to us, and ran up giving each of us a hug.

"Bye kid." Bucky murmured, patting her head. She came up to Mae and Jace last, giving Mae her hug then Jace. That's when she got teary eyed. As mature as she was for a six year old, she was still a six year old. Goodbyes were not easy for her, especially for the two who she originally looked to as parents. She turned away and went to Catherine and Darcy's side, and reluctantly, we all walked out the door and onto the jet. I looked towards Mae who was quietly nestled into Jace's side, both looking completely anguished for leaving her, and noticed Nat and Bucky had the same look. I looked towards Tony, and pretended not to notice the glossy look that filled his his eyes, too focused on hiding my own.

**Yay or nay? :)**


	36. Let's do this

**I haven't forgotten you guys! It's just been so crazy with classes starting again and I got a job. Also my sister got married so I had to help wit the wedding. weddings are STRESSFUL. And expensive. Soooo here's the next chapter. Hope,you guys like it! Review and tell me watchya think. Love you guys so much! 3**

_Mae's POV_

"Dammit." I heard Steve mutter under his breath. I looked towards him with a questioning gaze. "You should have stayed behind with Iz and Darcy." I scowled at him and looked away.

"Why? Nat's been helping me train and I'm actually pretty damn good. She even told me I'm getting stronger than the average person my height!" I didn't miss the worried looks between Natasha and Tony.

"Yeah, but you still could get hurt." I scoffed and rolled my eyes.

"Yeah," I mimicked him, "But so could you." He kept silent, knowing there was nothing he could do to change my mind. And anyway we were almost halfway to our destination. The Grand Canyon.

"Tony are you sure your locations are correct? Why on Earth would Marcus lead a trail to the Grand Canyon?" Tony almost looked offended at Steve's question.

"I had Jarvis keep run a scan on Marcus, almost like tagging him but J just recorded his heat signatures and once we're up in the air I had him track it. I don't know why the hell he'd be at the Grand Canyon."

"The view?" Clint suggested dryly. Tony gave him a flat look.

"Could it be because of the tourists?" Bucky suggested quietly. Steve nodded along with Bruce.

"That sounds like something the melodramatic fuck would do." Tony muttered. We were quiet for a while, and I leaned into Jace's side.

"We never talk anymore Jaybird. I miss our walks." He smiled and wrapped an arm around me kissing the top of my head.

"I miss'em too Mayflower."

"Oh blah, get a room you two." Tony said causing Jace, Steve and I to glare at him.

"Sir I detect three heat missiles near the tail of the aircraft." Jarvis' voice filtered through. Tony's headplate snapped down. He stood up and made his way towards the plane door. Steve stood up but Tony put his hand up.

"Lemme handle it Cap." Steve didn't look happy, but gave a sharp nod and wordlessly he sat back down. "J, open it." And without any hesitation, he leapt out of the aircraft and flew off to stop the missiles. We waited a few moments, Thor about to swing his Hammer when we heard Tony's voice filter through the plane.

"Got'em. But I see something a lot more fuckin' scary." He scared the crap out of us by jumping into the plane without warning and headed to the cockpit. He sat down in the empty seats. "Jarvis turn off autopilot and let me fly this bitch." All of a sudden the plane dipped, and I felt my stomach claw its way up my throat. "Hold onto your skivvies ladies and gentlemen!" Tony yelled to us with pure adrenaline laced into his voice. The plane kept dipping until it finally settled, and I rested a hand over my stomach.

"Stark what the hell was that?" Nat said. Tony continued to look ahead but still answered.

"We don't have just missiles at us, we got like, a whole fucking fleet of F-22s. This is like insane." He continued to spew codes and commands to Jarvis and I looked to Steve in worry.

"But those are government issued Tony," Bruce pointed out, "No one could get a hold of those." Tony shook his head.

"Apparently Marcus can." Tony all but managed to get out before a large explosion filled the now shaking plane. We all yelped, and I grabbed onto Jace. "Son of a bitch! That little asscrack snuck one! Jarvis how the hell did that get through?!" We waited for Jarvis' reply as Tony stabilized the plane, but a reply never came. "Jarvis?" Tony's voice laced with worry. "Ah fuck. Looks like we're on our own kids!" He grunted as he tried pulling up the plane.

"Stark you _need _to land the plane now!" Steve yelled.

"Tony four more missiles are coming up the left tail wing!" Clint shouted looking out the window. The plane jarred again and I almost smacked Bruce in the face, who was looking green.

"Quiet children Papa's trying to pay attention here!" Tony shouted as he made the plane spiral as to avoid two of the missiles. My stomach flipped and I heard Bruce next to me groan.

"Bruce? Bruce listen to me, you need to stay with us." I said calmly, taking his hand in my own. We couldn't have him Hulk out on a fucking _plane._ He looked me in the eyes, fear ingrained in his pupils as I watched two personalities battle for consciousness. Steve looked over in panic, as did Nat and everyone else.

"Stark Bruce is about to-" Steve was cut off.

"Not now Captain Freezy I'm trying to concentrate! Don't make me pull this plane over!" Tony said, flipping yet again as the third missile barely missed us. I felt Bruce's grip on my hand tighten painfully and I held back a wince.

"That's what we want you to _do!_" Steve exclaimed looking over at Bruce. "Code Green!"

That made Tony look back.

"Shit."

"Yeah!" Before Tony or anyone could do anything, we felt the plane vibrate and shake so violently I hit my head against the wall against my back. White pain spread like fire through my skull as I held back tears that so badly wanted to sprout. A loud explosion sound filled the plane and all of a sudden we were going down fast. I couldn't help but let out a scream, as I felt my stomach drop again. Tony jumped out of the seat and held onto anything he could find as he made his way over in his suit, it wasn't hard because the suit was heavy enough to keep him somewhat grounded.

"Thor! Take Bucky and Steve and get the fuck out of here!" Thor nodded and grabbed Bucky before he could blink, and made his way towards Steve.

"Wait! Thor take Mae instead!"

"Well what about me?!" Jace demanded, offended he had been forgotten. Thor sighed and slung Jace over Bucky, who grunted at the extra weight. "Watch it Barnes." Jace warned. Thor made a reach for Mae.

"No! Steve go with Thor!"

"Aboslutely n-"

"_GO!"_ The look she was giving Steve was enough to silence him, but not enough to disagree.

"Will someone make a fucking decision already?! The plane is going to _crash!" _Clint yelled as Tony picked up him and Nat.

"Thor can you carry four?" Tony asked as he opened the plane door. The ground was dangerously closer. Thor nodded and grabbed Steve. Before Thor could grab Mae, the familiar whistle of a missile was heard and struck the plane. Thor was knocked off balance and crashed into Tony, causing both of them to fall out of the plane.

"Mae!" Steve cried as Tony called out to Bruce. For some reason, I wasn't panicking that I was falling to my death. What mattered was that they were safe, and could take down Marcus. I looked to Bruce in defeat, knowing he would survive being the Hulk. I almost blanked when I saw Bruce mid transformation and back up, falling near the door. I looked to see the plane closing in on the ground and closed my eyes, praying to God for at least some redemption before I died. I was interrupted, by a large green hand wrapping around my waist and I screamed. I heard the Hulk grunt as he leapt out of the plane and tucked me into him. No soon after did I hear the crash of the plane, did I feel a jarring impact of the earth that made my headache sprout once again. I groaned in pain as I looked around me when I felt the Hulk release me from his grip. I looked towards him and smiled.

"Thank you." I only got back a grunt.

"MAEVE!" I heard a male voice scream and I looked to see Steve and everyone else running towards me. I hugged him and he kissed my forehead. "I thought we lost you." I smiled and patted his arm. Jace came over and I hugged him as well.

"We can thank the Hulk for that." Tony looked up at Hulk and held out his knuckles.

"Way to go Big Green." Hulk gave an animalistic smirk and punched Tony, knocking him over. Steve stepped over and helped him up.

"We gotta get to the canyon, but how are we to do that without the plane?" Tony looked around for a bit before looking back at us.

"Correct me if I'm wrong, but we are surrounded by layered rock cliffs. So it's safe to assume we're here." I squealed, making everyone jump as I ran over to Jace grabbing him and jumping up and down.

"Jesus woman." Tony muttered as he clutched his arc reactor. I ignored him.

"Oh Jace we're actually here! Remember when you me and mom were planning the trip? Oh I wish she were here to see this now." My voice slowly trailed to a whisper as I looked around.

"Yeah she'd love this. Ever think we would end up here like this?" He said, I giggled as we looked around.

"Alright, alright lets keep walking. Jarvis is still down so we'll have to find this motherfucker the old fashioned way." He turned towards the blonde soldier.

"So, Steve?" Steve scowled at him, and I smiled a little to myself. Even during this stressful time and our almost near death experience Tony can still fit in room to make jokes.

"We should head east, make our way into the deeper parts of the Canyon, if we can't locate him there we can try the more obvious locations. Tony you take aerial view and scan the area. The rest of us are on foot." Everyone nodded and Tony took off. Flying off behind the canyon corners. Steve looked to us and nodded. Clint puffed his shoulders out and spit on the ground next to him.

"Let's do this thing."


	37. Promise

**Hey guys! New chapter. Review and tell me whatchya think. 3**

_Maeve's POV_

"Does _anyone _have a visual on _anything?"_ Tony asked through the comm. links. I jumped a bit, still not used to them. Jace smirked at me and Steve bit back a smile and looked around.

"Nothing." Nat's voice filtered into my ear.

"Niente mon ami" Clint responded to Tony as well, speaking two different languages in one sentence.

"You idiot I'm _with you_." Nat said. "And for God's sake speak in English. Show off." I tuned out their bickering and focused ahead of me. I looked up at the canyons, admiring the view until I saw something.

"Guys." I said. Steve and Jace looked at me, then looked where I was looking. Steve cursed then shoved Jace and I down before we heard gun shots.

"We're being ambushed!" I heard Jace yell into his comm. Steve got off from on top of us and with surprising strength, even for him, he threw his shield into the sniper and knocked him down. His shield came back and he dragged us up telling us to run.

"Fuck! We are too!" I heard Nat say as Tony flew above us taking out soldiers that appeared from what seemed like no where.

"Where the fuck did they come from?!" I exclaimed as we ran.

"I'm being attacked as well, four soldiers have just come my way." Thor said calmly.

"Okay everyone head north to Nat and Clint's location." Steve said as turned left. We ran behind a few rocks before we got ambushed again. I managed to fight off one soldier as Steve took on three at once. Jace came to Steve's aid as more circled him. I ended up on top of the soldier, tired of him having the advantage, and punched him until he stilled and stopped fighting me. I rolled off him and didn't bother to see if he was alive or not. I couldn't stomach the thought of killing someone, even for self defence. Jace grabbed my hand and he, Steve and I made a run for it. Steve ran behind us with his shield, blocking any bullets coming our way. I noticed Nat and the group in the distance, and couldn't be more happy at seeing them.

"We got Marcus' location, but we gotta be quick before he takes off again." She said. She pointed to a solid rock wall about two hundred yards away. "He's right in that cave. The entrance is on the other side. Clint spotted it as we were running here." Steve looked at the wall deep in thought.

"We can't go around to the entrance. We can't risk Marcus or any of his soldiers seeing us." I looked to Hulk and hide an idea.

"Why not just have Hulk smash it?" Steve looked to me, and nodded.

"Lets move in quietly, then Hulk-" Hulk grunted at him "I'll give you the signal okay?" He nodded once and turned away. We all quietly started running towards the wall, and once we were close enough Tony and Thor flew up and Steve gave the signal. With a feral roar, the green brute leapt into the air and smashed both hands into the rock, letting it explode around his fists. Steve covered me from falling debris. Tony and Thor flew in, and the rest of us quickly climbed over the small mountain of rock and made our way in. I tried not to think of how we just ruined basically ancient natural earth formations that took millions of years to form. We ran in, seeing a group of soldiers already making their way towards us. All of a sudden, a hand was flying at me. With reflexes and speed I didn't even know I possessed, I grabbed the offending arm and twisted it, hearing the shoulder dislocate with a sickening pop. Ew. I punched the soldier in the nose then the temple, hopefully only knocking him out. He's a bastard sure, but what if he had a family? As soon as he plopped to the ground, I noticed everyone staring at me.

"What?" I asked defensively. "I told you I've been doing really well with training." I turned away once another guard came at me, taking a hit in the jaw before I knocked him out too. Again, I hope. We fought a couple more guards before we were finally able to move farther into the cave, before we saw Marcus' lab.

"Good God, this is the most _cliche_ bad guy I think I have ever fought in my entire life." Clint whispered in an exasperated tone. He really didn't like cliches did he? Marcus turned towards us, and sent us a wicked smile.

"Well, well, look who finally decided to show up!" He said. I faintly heard Clint groan.

"Dude, honestly what is your _problem?_" He said, and I elbowed him in the gut to silence him. Doesn't he know not to provoke the crazies? Especially the cliche ones? Either Marcus didn't hear or he ignored it because he continued to talk.

"Well I'm glad you could make it." He walked around and stopped in front of us. "I see my experiment was a success." He smiled wryly as we stared at him confused. He made eye contact with me, and slowly started to walk towards me. I heard Hulk leave out a growl, but no one made a move. Including me. He reached out and squeezed my bicep, feeling my arm tense under it. He chuckled. "Yes, a success indeed. Tell me darling, have you noticed anything...different?" I looked towards the group, and I saw Tony nod.

"Yeah. A few things." I said, emotionless.

"Elaborate darling." I stifled a growl.

"I can fight pretty damn well. Wanna find out for yourself?" He ignored me and grinned.

"I noticed you look more…" He looked me up and down grazing his hand along my stomach. "Firm." I flinched back and smacked his hand.

"Don't touch me." I snarled. He tsked.

"Strong too. Yes you are successful." Steve stepped up.

"What do you mean successful?" He questioned. Marcus smirked.

"Why my little experiment of course! When I captured dear Mae here and injected the super soldier serum into her!" It was so silent a pin could drop. "It would have been immediate, but you decided to show up and save the day. So I couldn't finish the process. But none the less, the serum is slowly turning her into a soldier. And now that I know it works, I'll use it on all my soldiers!" He giggled and lept behind the examination table. I stifled the shock and fear that ran through me. It all made sense. Why I noticed my little stomach flab was slowly going away, I thought my good eating habits were the cause but no, the serum. I didn't notice anything with my reflexes other than a few times. I leaned into Steve, this is too much, too sudden.

"You do realize you crazy asshat that you don't stand a chance against all of us." Tony said. Marcus only smirked. All of a sudden, eight Marcus clones appeared in front of us. An even match.

"What were you saying?" Marcus gave the biggest shit eating grin.

"OH MY GOD." Clint yelled, throwing his hands up in the air, and threw them down, his bow still clutched in his hand. "Typical. I can predict anything this bastard says." Natasha whacked him upside the head and Marcus just ignored him. I was angry, pissed, and I wouldn't let Marcus get away with the shit he pulled. A tingling ran through my body, and my eyes sharpened. The tingling pain rippled worse, and I felt my body fill with power. Everyone sat tense, looking at me when I let out a feral snarl. Marcus' smile widened.

"Looks like the serum had side affects." I snapped. I leapt away from the group, singling out Marcus and attacked him. Before the other clones could attack me the group each took on a clone. As I held down Marcus, I felt myself in the back of my mind thinking about how Steve was gonna kill me for not waiting for instructions. But I couldn't find myself to care. I needed to kill. _No one _threatens my family. I clutched his throat, letting my nails dig into his skin. He flipped me over, and I kneed him and slashed at his face. I was still being trained by Nat, so I funneled all my training into my brain. I growled, and used my legs to swipe his making him fall on top of me. I flipped over and felt him kick me in the stomach. I flew back, landing on my feet. I lunged again, but before I could reach him an arm wrapped around my waist and pulled me back. I cut and slashed trying to get the offenders off of me.

"Mae, you need to stop!" Steve's voice rang through my ears.

"I need to kill him!" I screamed back. I saw Tony and Nat hoist up Marcus and watched Thor walk over with weird handcuffs placing them on Marcus' hands. Part of my brain was screaming at me to stop, but the other was telling me to kill. Jace ran in front of me, placing his hands on my face and ignoring me trying to bite him.

"Maeflower, Mae this isn't you, come back to us." It was almost as if a warmth filled half of my brain and spread the the other half, and I felt the power leave my body. I stopped, looking at Jace.

"What did I do?" I asked, panicked.

"The serum affected you more than it should have. I know someone we can talk to though." Bruce said. I tried to remember when the Hulk let him take back over.

"Wha-what did Thor do?" I looked over to Marcus who didn't say a word. "Where are the other clones?" Was I really that out of it?

"They are enchanted restraints that refrain a person from using magic. After Loki, I didn't want to take anymore chances." A sad look passed over his face as he thought about his brother. "And the clones disappeared once I put the restraints on him." I nodded.

"We need to get out of here. Hydra soldiers are coming through." Tony said. Steve nodded.

"Tony, you take the sky. You know what to do." Tony smirked.

"I know everything. See ya on the flip side." He gave a lazy two finger salute and flew out through the hole Hulk smashed earlier.

"Nat you, Clint and Jace will separate from the rest of us. I want to split us up as much as I can so we aren't in one group. Bucky, you need to watch for Bruce and make sure no one angers him." Bruce looked sheepish but nodded with Bucky. "Mae, Jace, you're both with me. Let's get out of here." Before we could move, we heard the pounding of footsteps. I looked to see the Hydra soldiers coming our way.

"MOVE!" Steve yelled, and we all split up, taking off with our assigned partners. We ran to the narrow cliffs of the side of the canyon, and steadily made our way across. I forced myself not to look down. We continued to run as rocks started to fall. Steve was leading while I was behind him with Jace behind me. I yelped at I saw missiles from Hydra planes shoot into the canyon above us. I heard a deep rumbling and felt the ground shake, and all of a sudden I felt my body be shoved forward and felt myself scrape the hard dirt. I looked up to see Steve running back towards us horrified. I felt my body, and analyzed no broken bones but winced at my severely sprained ankle. I was fine. Why was Steve horrified? I felt a cold chill run up my spine, and turned slowly to look at my brother. Laying on the ground with his face contorted in pain, his leg was crushed to mush beneath a huge pile of rock. My body went ashen as I limped towards him. Ignoring the horrible pain in my foot knowing it was nothing compared to what Jace was going through.

"Jace!" Crying his name out I fell next to him and cradled his head in my lap. "Jay it's gonna be okay we can get you out of here!" He coughed, and weakly shook his head. Steve knelt down next to me shoving the rock off of him with inhuman strength. I looked at his leg and covered my mouth, feeling the urge to throw up. His leg, or what was left of it, was just a crushed pile of muscle strands, flesh and shards of bone. I could barely point out his toes. Tears ran down my face as I refused to realize the truth.

"It's nothing Jaybird we'll get you out of here!" I said frantically. He let out a weak chuckle.

"My leg is gone Mae." He said breathily through the pain.

"Tony can make a you new one." I said. "A better one!" Jace once again shook his head.

"Steve," Steve's face went stony, trying to hide his emotions and put himself in Captain America mode again. "Get her out of here." Steve nodded, and went to pick me up. I slapped him away.

"Don't fucking try Rogers!" I yelled. "We gotta help him!" Jace laid his hand over mine.

"Mae, Maeflower look at me." I did. "He can't carry both of us. It's too dangerous with the falling rocks." I shook my head violently.

"No, no."

"Mae.."

"No! I can't lose you too!"

"Mae I promise you it's going to be okay. You need to leave now."

"Jay no I won't leave you!" Jace turned towards Steve.

"Please, Steve. Keep an eye on her for me okay?" Jace smiled weakly. "She can take care of herself, but I need to know she has someone." He looked over at me fondly, but I couldn't register anything in my state.

"I love you Jace please! You're my brother _you can't leave me_!" Tears were blurring my vision and Steve laid a hand on my shoulder. I slapped his hand off.

"Maeflower I won't leave you I promise. I'm keeping my promise to mom."

"I need you here Jace!" I heard the rush of soldiers quickly coming behind us.

"You don't Maeflower. I love you." He grabbed my hand and squeezed it. His face going pale. "I will always love you Mae, I will always be your big brother by three minutes, and I have to let you leave now. For you, for Izzy and the team.." He took a weak breath and smiled. "For mom." He nodded to Steve, who quickly scooped me up.

"Jaybird…" I struggled in Steve's grip, "Jay please!"

Jace did nothing but give a simple nod, that spoke volumes. Steve swallowed thickly, his face full of sadness.

"Goodbye Jace." Steve said as I struggled more trying my hardest to get out of his grip.

"Goodbye." Jace whispered back. Steve started running and I looked over his shoulder calling out to him.

"JACE! _JACE PLEASE_!" I cried as I saw his head limply fall and watched him until he was nothing more than a tiny dot. I sobbed as I started pounding at Steve's chest. "How could you do this to me!" I screamed at him, I screamed and cried until we reached the jet, slowly feeling myself become drowsy. "Why? Why?" I felt Steve tuck me under his chin. I vaguely felt little drops on my head as I continued to slip into a deep sleep while tears ran down my cheeks. "I want my brother." I cried softly. My soul felt like it had been ripped in two. Like I had left part of myself behind with Jace. My vision continued to darken and I felt my eyes close with sleep. The last thing I heard, came from a deep rumbling in Steve's chest. It was two words I will not register until long after Jace's death.

From him, came a cracked and broken, "I'm sorry."


	38. Mourning

**Hey guys. I'm sorry I haven't updated even though I promised I would. Shortly after I posted the last chapter my best friend killed himself. It something that was so unexpected and traumatizing I fell into one of the worst depressions I've ever been in. I had no motivation for anything. This chapter I'm posting now was sort of based off of me. I didn't get out of bed, I didn't eat, and I became angry. I have a few chapters written, so I'll try to post regularly again. I'm trying to fix any plot holes and all that shit. Love y'all 3**

_Steve's POV_

I slowly walked around the corner, letting myself into Mae's room, making my way to her bed and sitting down on the corner. I put the tray of food in my hand on her night stand, letting the soup cool off. I didn't expect her to touch it, seeing the untouched cold pasta next to her lamp

"Mae, honey…" She stared on ahead, not meeting my worried gaze, as if her eyes were one from a portrait. "Please, we're worried about you." She laid there, unmoving. "It's been a week, you need to get up and eat, walk around, shower…" I trailed off. She stared. I sighed, sitting next to her on her bed, and held her hand.

_Week 2_

Mae was up now. She walks around, but it took me forever to get her out of her bed. I had to use force, which I hated, but it needed to be done for her own health. Mentally and physically.

_Week 3_

She still hasn't said one word to any of us. She eats a little bit, but not much. Her face has lost weight, and when I picked her up to bring her to her room after she fell asleep on the couch, I felt her ribs through her shirt.

_Week 4_

Well, she talked, or at least, she screamed. A lot. I was giving her waffles and she flipped the plate out of my hands and started screaming on top of her lungs. She wouldn't stop, so Bruce had to give her a sedative while Tony, Natasha and I held her down.

_Week 5_

She finally stop screaming every time she was awake. But now, all she does it mutter Jace's name over and over again. She hasn't stopped, and she doesn't sleep now. I sit by her bed every night and hold her hand, listening to her say his name.

_Week 6_

She has started speaking. Words this time. Only short sentences, but its enough for us to be relieved.

_Week 7 _

She got up on her own! I was making her breakfast and she came downstairs. She looked at me, and said three words.

"Jace is gone."

We then cried for an hour and a half together.

_Week 8_

I walked into the living room to see her showered and dressed, playing with Izzy. She still wasn't smiling, but it was enough for me to know she was getting better, and was finally healing.


	39. Where is Jace?

**Hey everyone. I'm so so ****_so _****sorry I haven't posted. It has been extremely hard for me to do anything after my friend died, and it's almost been a damn year. He died not too long after I posted two chapters ago and ever since then it's been hard to write. Writing about my character grieving while I'm doing the same thing is so hard for me. And I eventually lost the motivation and will to do anything. So this chapter focuses more on Mae healing. And that's what the future chapters are gonna be. Healing, not just grieving. Maybe if I write about Mae and the rest of the crew healing, I'll eventually heal too. Thank you to Beloved of Naruto for messaging me and getting me out of my rut. I appreciate that more than you know. The next few chapters are dedicated to you. I hope you all enjoy 3**

_Maeve's POV_

"Hey." Steve looked up at me, as did everyone else, a little shocked to see me initiate conversation. "Can you guys follow me into the kitchen?" I felt my nerves start up again as everyone got up. Steve came up next to me and grabbed my hand. We made our way into the kitchen and I led them to my present to all of them. Everyone stopped in awe, looking at the pristine, clear painting of all the Avengers in action during the Battle of New York. It was propped up on an art easel.

"Wh- what is this?" Tony asked, in shock himself. He turned towards me. "Who painted this?" I swallowed.

"Jace and I lived in New York and we worked in the city. He was delivering pizza when the attack started, and his bike flipped, trapping him between the bike and another car. It immediately knocked him unconscious. He woke up from the Hulk's roar, and he was laying right near you guys, and saw Tony laying on the ground. He was so traumatized from the experience he painted it to help him get over it." I stared at the painting, an empty hole still in my heart. "I want you guys to have it, and I know he would want that too." They stood in silence, gazing at the painting.

"It's beautiful. God what a talent that kid had." Tony said, looking down with guilt all over his face. Pepper, standing next to him, grabbed his hand and leaned her head on his shoulder. I swallowed thickly, refusing to let the tears spring to my eyes. Steve looked over and kissed me on the cheek.

"We love it Mae, this will be treasured forever." I looked over to him and smiled softly. It was painful. Not having my twin by my side. It was so s_o_ painful. But having Steve, Tony, and everyone else with me helped ease that hurt and sorrow. Tony walked around the kitchen to a drawer and pulled out some nails and a hammer. We all stared at him oddly as he made his way over. He stared back innocently.

"What? It's me. I'll never know when I may need nails and a hammer. Yeesh." He walked over to the wall behind the table where we ate and measured it with his eyes before hammering the nails in. Realization dawned on our faces as he grabbed the painting and turned it around, placing it gently on the wall. He took a few steps back, enveloping Pepper into a hug. "Now he'll be with us when we sit together and eat. Like usual." Sam snorted.

"Seems appropriate since all that kid did was eat." We all laughed and sat down, reminiscing some of our favorite moments with Jace. In a way, Tony was right. As we sat there swapping stories about Jace, it felt as if he was with us. Most likely pissed at everyone for talking shit about him. I gently smiled at the thought. He _for sure_ was pissed we were all shit talking him. Steve looked at me questioningly with a small smile on his face and an eye brow raised. I just grinned wider and snuggled my head onto his shoulder, feeling his hand embrace mine. And I knew I would be okay.

* * *

_Bucky POV_

"When is Jace coming back?" Izzy asked as she held my hand. I decided to take her to a nearby café I spotted on one of my runs with Steve and Sam. I looked at her from my peripheral and felt a pain of sadness and guilt bloom in my chest.

"How about once we get there I'll talk to you about it. Sound good?" She nodded and we silently continued our trek down the block. I spotted the café and picked her up as we crossed the street, putting her down once I opened the door for her. I gently nudged her towards the dining area. "Go pick a table." She looked around thoughtfully, before pointing to a booth in the corner by a window.

"That one." I nodded and we made our way over and sat down. The waitress came by shortly after.

"Two hot chocolates please." I quietly asked, tucking my metal arm under the table. It was covered, but I never felt comfortable with it out in the open. The young woman smiled, and nodded, making her way to the kitchen. I turned to Izzy, who was looking at me with big sad eyes.

"Key, where is Uncle Jay?" I felt my chest constrict, as I had to break the news to her. Mae sure as hell wasn't stable yet, rightfully so. And Steve was busy taking care of Mae. Tony has been gone all week, pouring himself into his work to distract himself from the empty space created by Jace's death. Everyone else just didn't have the heart, but then again, neither did I. I took a breath.

"He passed away honey. Jace is in heaven now." I tried to say it as G rated and softly as a damned assassin could. She looked at me blankly. But slowly, I saw water pool in her eyes, and watched the fat tears roll down her cheeks. We were silent for a few moments. The waitress then slowly walked up, and placed the mugs between us. She turned towards Izzy with a sad smile, and placed a small bowl of marshmallows in front of her. She must have seen her crying.

"I brought these just for you hon." The young woman, no older then eighteen, said as she wiped Izzy's tears with her hand. I stared, shocked by a random stranger's genuine kindness. Izzy turned towards the woman, and burrowed her head into her chest sobbing. The waitress looked to me alarmed.

"Just explained to her that her uncle went to heaven." I said gruffly. I wasn't put out by her kindness, but I certainly wasn't used to it. She nodded, a sad, distant look in her eyes. She pushed Iz off her, but held her shoulders so they could look at each other.

" I know it hurts, but you will be okay." She said. Izzy sniffled.

"I miss him." The girl nodded, and took Izzy back in her arms one more time. She waited for when Izzy was ready to let go. "Key, I wanna go home now." She said, looking at me through her tear stained eyes.

"Okay hon." I swiftly stood up, and handed the waitress a fifty dollar bill. Her eyes bugged out almost comically.

"O-oh sir," She shook her head quickly. "I can't take that. It's too much." I took a second to look at her name tag. _Penelope. _It was my turn to shake my head.

"You didn't have to do that for Izzy. You deserve it." I pushed it into her hand. Penelope gently put her hand over mine, and softly pushed my hand back. She looked at me with soft blue eyes.

"It's what any decent human being would do. And if I took money for it, I wouldn't be a decent human being." She gently stroked Izzy's hair then looked back up to me. "Your drinks are on the house today. Have a good rest of your day." With one final pat on Izzy's shoulder and a shy smile to me, she turned around and made her way to the kitchen. And I couldn't help but stare after the kind woman as she did so.


End file.
